RWBY in a state of Decay
by Wombag1786
Summary: A normal day for Team RWBY turns into a nightmare when they somehow find them self on a diffrent planet with Zombie instead of Grimm. Now they have survive day to day until they get home. Hopefully in one peice.
1. chapter 1

**Hello everybody Wombag1786 here.**

 **So original I was going to release this chapter half way into the month but I already finished the game... it would have been better game if I took the time to enjoy it but I digress it's still a good game. Not as good as the first but again I digress. After playing the game and loosing two characters I got a feel for the game and what kind of infection in the game. So to those who haven't read my earlier story I wrote a prologue to this story as a one shot of the characters I'm going to introduce. I also going to be taking in suggestion and request for OC'S. Again read the prequel for the rules on that. So with that out of the way, please Fav and Fol the story, and leave a comment.**

 **This is Wombag1786 Signing off**

 **Vale docks 3RD POV**

For Team RWBY today would have been another boring Saturday at Beacon but they received a call from Ozpin. Due to the increase in WF activity around Vale the Atles Military were spread thin as it is trying to keep the peace after Torchwick and the WF broke through the underground passage allowing the Grimm to invade downtown Vale. So when the Schnee Dust company was sending a super top secret Dust that was created back in Atlas to Vale, General Ironwood was forced to ask Ozpin for help in the security detail of the new form of Dust.

He agreed... reluctantly. So assigned Team CFVY, Team CRDL, Team JNPR, and Team RWBY to guard the Bullhead ship holding the New Dust till Ironwood himself personally collects the Dust from the Students. As the students waited for Ironwood to show they split up into their own teams and began to become lazy due to the boredom. Team RWBY found themselves inside the Bullhead contain the Dust they were guarding.

"Agh I'm so board." Yang complains as she lays back against a wall.

"You dolt, this isn't suppose to be fun. We are tasked with guarding a new version of Dust that could possibly change the way the word lives. It could eliminate Grimm quicker, it could teleport people to the other side of the planet, it could form an impenetrable shield that makes the walls obsolete, it could..." as Weiss was about to finish she noticed that Yang wasn't listening anymore but rather passed out from boredom from Weiss rant.

"You dolt... well at least we have someone else who takes this job seriously, right Blake." Weiss said as she turn to Blake who also was asleep with a the seventeenth novel of the Ninja of Love on her face.

"(Sigh) Is anyone else asleep." Weiss moans.

"I'm not Weiss." Ruby said with glee while sitting on top of one of the canisters of the new Dust they were supposed to guard.

"You dolt get down from there! These new Dust are completely unstable!" Weiss shouted while trying to pull Ruby off the Dust container that tips over letting out the Dust.

"Oh my Oum you Dolt look what you have done!" Weiss shouted while panicking that these things can explode at the drop of a hat.

"I'm sorry, let's just pick up this mess like this never... oh my Oum... it rainbow color!" Ruby shrieks in excitement as the Dust was indeed multi colored that forms a rainbow. Weiss was now irritated by this, but had to admit this was definitely interesting to see Dust crystals that looked like a rainbow.

"Huh... wha, oh guys what you got there?" Yang said as she finally awaken from her sleep.

"Oh the new Dust fell over but look at it Yang, it's rainbow color." Ruby said excitedly.

Yang took a closer look at the Dust crystal, it sparkles with the multiple colors of an actual rainbow. As Yang took it from Ruby and begins moves it back and forth it leaves behind an actual rainbow like a glow stick in the dark.

"WWWWhhhhooo, hay Ruby it's a double rainbow all the way. What does it mean?" Yang jokes as she makes a double rainbow with the crystal.

"Oh my Oum, Yang... That's AWESOME!" Ruby shouts with Glee as she also grab ahold of two Dust crystals and began to make a quadruple Rainbow that shimmers a lot longer then Yang's puny Double rainbow.

"You dolt the both of you." Weiss said grabbed ahold of one crystals from Ruby.

As she grabs that an explosion can be heard outside shaking the Bullhead they were in causing it to wake up Blake who fell from her sleeping spot onto the ground below with cat like grace.

"What was that?" Blake asked as she quickly rub the sleepiness from her eyes.

"We were playing with Rainbow and it had side effects... on giving Weiss an ex-plosive personality." Yang punned getting everyone to groan at the horrible pun.

After rolling her eyes another explosion can be heard that shook the Bullhead causing the Dust barrel to fall to the ground spilling it contents. The group started to get worried about what was going out there, so Ruby quickly pulls out her scroll and calls JNPR.

"Jaune what's going on out there?" Ruby asked.

"It's the White Fang, their attacking the ship yard, a few got through and heading your way." Jaune said as another sound of explosions can be heard in the background causing something to happen to Jaunes end causing her connection to break with his.

"Jaune, Jaune, Jaune!!!" Ruby shouts into her scroll receiving nothing but Static.

"What's going on out there?" Weiss asked.

"It the White Fang, they somehow got past the others and heading our way." Ruby said just as the sound of a buzz saw can be heard from outside.

"Finally something interesting." Yang said with a wide grin as she bash her gauntlets together.

Team RWBY got prepared for battle as the saw cutting into the ship was almost completed a large square.

The saw stopped as the metal wall fell down and smoke appears as a few canisters came through. Soon a a few WF goons came running in weapons drawn Weiss used her semblance ability to summon a small ice wall giving the team cover from the Dust rounds being fired at them. Blake quickly used her semblance and got Yang close up for the brawler to fight up close and personal. Ruby then quickly layed down suppressing fire giving her sister some breathing room as more WF members came in armed with the most superior Atles tec and guns they can get there hands on.

"Wow these guys must really want the rainbow Dust." Yang said as she barley got behind cover as a WF carrying a minigun came in and lays down suppressive fire.

"Yea it's not normal for the White Fang to send heavy troops unless it's really important." Blake said recalling the protocols from her time with the White Fang.

"Well we cant stop now team RWBY, we just got to hold out till Atles back up gets here." Ruby said firing blindly behind cover.

The fight kept on going and the teams were kept on being pushed back into the Bullhead hull till they were in the room with the Dust. They were surrounded on all sides by White Fang members with advanced guns. The only reason why they didn't storm down was because the fear of hitting the rainbow Dust and blowing up the place.

"Ugh this isn't good." Yang said as she ejected the last of the Dust shells from her gauntlet.

"Yea I'm running low on Dust, how about you guys?" Ruby said as she places in the last clip of her Cresent Rose.

"I'm on my last round." Weiss said placing in a Dust round into her rapier.

"I'm out." Blake said dropping the empty mag from the gun onto the ground.

"Well at least we get to die together." Yang said sarcastically as a stray bullet passed over head.

The team needed to fight up close so they remain behind cover waiting for there moment to strike when the shooting stopped and the sound of panick can be heard. The team looked up to see the WF running and trampling over each other trying to escape the room. The team looked onwards in confusing until a bright rainbow light can be seen from behind them. Apparently during the fire fight the stray bullet that nearly hit Yang hit the Rainbow dust causing it to start to pop and expand inside the container.

The team begins to panic and run for the door to escape but unfortunately the crate exploded and had different effects on everybody on board the Bullhead.

Outside the three team were holding off the White Fang as Atles war ships were with in view of the teams. There hope was destroyed when the an explosion can be overheard from the Bullhead they were guarding. White Fang members began to pour out in a panic, majority of those who couldn't get out began to fall to there deaths as the Bullhead was shot up into the air by a large force of wind dust, then began to spin around mid air with fire dust burning the falling White Fang members to a crisp, followed by Lightning shooting out of the ship zapping the remaining falling WF members to a patch of dust, it finished up by turning into a rock before falling down to the ground floor only for it to literally sparkle rainbows and then vanished before hitting the ground.

"Oh my Oum." Jaune said as he fell to his knees in disbelief. RWBY is now gone. The teams looked onwards in disbelief of what had happened. Soon some of them begins to mourn.

While they were in distraught and disbelief they failed to notice that the storm cloud formed after they disappeared and soon it started to flash lighting in neon lights while snowing rainbow colored snow.

Back aboard the Bullhead RWBY were in for a tough ride. They were thrown to the ground hard as there lips made the motion that of astronauts going into space then they were thrown to the wall as they felt the G-force push them against the wall before they began to float off as the room became completely static with electricity causing the girls hair to stand tall before finally the G-Force of fall pushed the girls to the top of the roof.

As the girls scream and panic the crate began to shoot beams multiple color lights from the crate causing weird side effects, like a disco ball of the multiverse. The first wave of lights that hit the screaming girls caused them to change their color palette with there partners, then the next one change there genders while changing their pallets back to normal. Then the third one change there genders back but turn Ruby, Weiss and Yang into Faunus and Blake into a Human, the finally light went over them causing them to split into a multiple rows of screaming girls all in different shades colors of a rainbow before finally they crashed sending the girls forwards with a huge thud renderings them unconscious.

After what felt like hours Ruby was the first person to wake up as her vision was still pretty faded and her ears finally stopped ringing, she noticed that she was back to normal and fine for the most part except for a major headache and the urge to vomit. She looked around and noticed that there was a bright light seeping in through the some holes in the Bullhead, actually for the most part half of the Bullhead was missing.

Before she could investigate she hear groans and moans coming from behind her. She turns around to see her team was now up. Weiss trying to walk straight only to fall over again, Blake checking if she still have ears, and Yang now hurling rainbow color vomit onto the ground.

"Is everybody alright?" Ruby asked as she sits down unable to stand up.

"Ugh I think I'm ok except for the vertigo." Weiss groans as she fails to stand up.

"I'm ok except for the missing ear part. That was freaky." Blake said as she had her bow off showing her Faunus ears still there.

"Ugh, now I know what Jaune feels like." Yang answers before vomiting again.

Ruby sighs in relief that her friends were alright but she looked around and noticed on the ground something that made her heart skip a beat.

"Oh my Oum... my BABY!!!" Ruby cried out before picking up a now destroyed Cresent Rose.

In the crash the weapons the team had was heavily damaged. Cresent Rose was was snapped in three ways. Myrtenaster blade snapped off while the guard was somehow bent upward. Gambol Shroud blade was broken down the middle and the trigger was missing. Then Ember Celico was fine... except that they were stuck in shotgun mode and welded together rendering them as fancy handcuffs.

"Well this sucks." Yang said disappointed that her hard work was destroyed.

"Oh Oum my bank account is going to have a field day with this." Weiss said as she looking at the rapier point sticking out of the wall.

"On the bright side at least we are alive." Blake said stoically but secretly on the verge of tears that her weapon that she had for a long time was now in shambles.

"What bright side is there my baby is dead!!!" Ruby cried out while cuddling her broken weapon.

"Ruby relax. I promise when we get back to Vale I'll pay for the repair of your weapon." Weiss said while rolling her eyes. This instant cheers up Ruby who instantly wiped her eyes.

"Really?!? Oh thank you Weiss!" Ruby said before hugging Weiss.

"Ugh get of me Ruby." Weiss said in vain trying to get her off her.

Eventually they let go and they all walked outside the Bullhead that was snapped in half. Outside they were blinded by the bright light but there vision returned to them. They noticed that they were on a green hill leading into a plane of some kind with an old concrete road leading downwards and out into the plains.

"Huh are we in Mistral or close to Vacuo?" Weiss asked herself out loud. In all honesty none of th girls had any Idea where they are except that it was deserted.

As they looked around they hear something moaning. They turn to see a White Fang member fell to the ground. The girls quickly looked around for something to use to defend themselves other then there fist so they picked up a lead pipe or a sturdy Branch. The man was clearly bleeding heavily from his wounds he had received he looked up to see the girls but before he could say something something jumped from the shadow of the ship. It then started to tear and bite into the poor Faunus as he screams out in agony. The team looked onwards in horror as the blood and guts of the infected sprays outward getting a few drops onto the girls.

The thing that was ripping the unfortunate Faunus to bits, then stopped half way through his stomach and slowly twisted its head revealing that half of its face was missing. It then started to sprint towards the group as it howls. Ruby was petrified with fear but Yang acted quickly and swing her tree branch into the thing head causing it to practically expload into bits under Yang's Aura infused swing.

"Oh my Oum What was that!?!" Yang said as she wiped the brains from her clothes.

"I think that was a zombie." Weiss said after getting the nerve to walk over to the dead corpse and poke it with the metal bit she found.

"W-Wha, um Weiss are you sure that you didn't hit your head in that fall." Yang said refusing to believe that the thing she killed used to be a human.

"No I'm pretty sure we all hit our heads, but I doubt that has anything to do with what you just killed." Weiss said getting sick after poking it a few more times.

Before Yang could counter argue they hear the WF member scream in agony as his body twitch like crazy before he got back up and let out a haunting howl. It then turns to the girls and begins to stumble sprint towards them only for Blake to quickly stab her metal scalp through its head killing it instantly.

"Ok that's a zombie, zombies are now real." Yang begins to mutter in disbelief that Zombies are now real.

"Well at least it can't get any worst." Ruby said finally pulling herself out of her paralyzed state.

Then the chliché happened as a strange looking Zombie without arms or a lower jaw walked on out and stared at the group before leaning back and letting out an ear piercing scream causing the girls to walk backwards covering there ears in pain.

After the screech stoped the girls looked up to see the beast was bent over and now straightening itself before it then lean back again.

"Oh no you don't!" Yang shouted before she swung at the screaming zombie.

Before it could scream again it was knocked down to the ground and from there Yang started beating it with the stick then Weiss came over and started hitting it with her scrap metal then followed by Blake then finally Ruby who all were now beating the screaming zombie for three and half minutes till finally Yang cracked its skull wide open.

"Why (huff) is their (huff) screaming Zombies (huff)?" Weiss asked why'll bent over huffing in exhaustion.

Before anyone could answer they hear the sound of trampling feet and soon a wave of Zombies flew over the Bullhead towards them.

"You had to say something." Yang said as she got into a defensive stance.

The team then charge towards the hoard of Zombies. Armed with scrap metal and wood they managed to fight off the undead. As they used there aura to strengthen their swings to the point that they can one shot practically anything with in reason.

As the hoard begins to thin out under the pressure of the girls they fail to notice a comically obese zombie came in running towards the girls knocking down.

"Oh come on, since when did fat guys have the strength of a paladin." Yang joked.

"Actually since when did people became this fat." Blake asked while dodging the slow movements of the fat zombie.

Yang just shrugged before continuing the fight with the fat zombie. As they continued to fight the Fat zombie had enough and rammed forward into the girls. They managed to dodge but to there surprise it did a complete 180 spin and knocked them down like a blowing pins. It sent Blake and Weiss towards the remaining crowd of zombie and Yang to the left. Ruby was sent flying forward before rolling hard on the ground. As Ruby struggled to get up the Zombie grabs her by the neck and turns her towards its face.

"RUBY!!!" Yang shouted out.

She quickly got up to her feat and ran towards the fat Zombie with red eyes of anger. She would have gotten to Ruby if a weird agile zombie sprinting on all four tackled her down to the ground. It then pounce on her and then proceed to try and bite her. Yang quickly used the tree branch as a guard against the zombie but the thing was to agile and her aura was spent so she couldn't get it off her. All she could do is watch as the fat Zombie was about to rip her sister in half with its teeth.

Blake and Weiss could barley hold their own against the remaining hoard. They managed to fend them off but they noticed Ruby about to be munched down on and were unable to do anything. The girls scream out to Ruby completely shocked that there was nothing they can do.

Ruby couldn't even scream or much less say anything as the zombie strangled her as it grab ahold of her squirming legs. Her life flash before her eyes as the last sound she can hear from her team was her name. The zombie head came closer and closer about to bite down on her torso. She knew this was the end.

 **Bang**

A gunshot interrupts the zombie as it's once leather and pale head was missing, completely replaced with a fountain of Blood spewing out of the zombies head as it slouches down letting go of Ruby. Yang seeing her sister was not going to die becam invigorated to survive so with as mush strength as she can muster push the zombie away before reaching out and snapping it neck killing it.

"What, was that?" Ruby croaked as she gasp for air.

Yang quickly ran over to her and picked her up. relieved that her sister was going to be alright she had to wonder were did that gun shots came from.

A series of gun shots went on as the remaining hoard barreling down on Weiss and Blake began to fall down one by one. The girls then ran over to Ruby and Yang after catching there breath.

"You dolt are you ok?" Weiss asked with genuine concern for Ruby.

"Yea Weiss I'm gonna be ok." Ruby croaked.

"Then who is shooting theses zombies then." Blake asked as she looked at the fat zombie figuring out that the zombie was shot with a fifty cal bullet.

The girls just shrugged as they had no idea who did this. That's when they hear another hoard incoming. They barley had the strength to stand let alone fight. They were completely outmatched when they hear a sound of an engine roaring. They look over to see an RV crashing into some of the zombie before stopping near the girls.

The RV window on the driver seat lowers revealing a young blonde in a purple hoodie in the driver seat. She quickly looked over to the girls before looking back at the hoard of Zombies racing towards them.

"Well What are you waiting for get in." The mysterious woman shouts as gun shots can be hear from the other side of the RV.

Team RWBY had limited options and decided to go with them. They quickly sprinted towards the RV door as some zombie ran around the RV and were now chasing them. Yang managed to get Ruby in first but stayed behind to cover Weiss and Blake as they ran in. As she was the last one in a zombie quickly grabs her arm and takes a bite down on it. She screams out as her aura didn't protect against non lethal wounds.

The zombie was interrupted as a man with a skull and crossbones tattoo on his shoulder pointed a strange looking pistol at the Zombie head while pulling Yang back. As he shot a round into the zombie's head causing them both to fall backwards into the RV.

"Lily their in, punch it!" The man shouted towards the girl in the driver seat.

The girl now know as Lily nods her head as she speeds off crushing some zombies while leaving most of them behind.

The scene shows the RV driving off into the country side. While driving away they passed a sign that said 'Now leaving Trumble valley Colorado.'

 **Read the prologue before releasing**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own RWBY or State of Decay**

 **3RD POV**

"Oh my Oum, this hurts so much." Yang complains while holding her arm as blood pours on out of the bite wound.

"Oh honey don't worry about it. Here I got some gauge for you." A woman in a blue fleas said in a soothing tone as she walks over to Yang with Gauge in her hand.

"Oh Oum is my sister going to be ok? She's not going to turn into a zombie right? Please tell me we don't have to cut off her arm?" Ruby said frantically in fear that she was going to loose her sister.

"Hay easy there kid she's going to be fine. I mean come on this isn't the first time anyone hasn't been bitten by a zombie before." The man in the dirty tank top said jokingly.

"But I haven't been bitten by a zombie before!" Yang complains why'll the woman applies pressure to the wound.

"Wait seriously? Has anyone here been bitten before?" The man asked. To his surprise he sees these strange girls shaking their heads stating that they have never been bitten before.

"Ok I don't buy it. Two years of the apocalypse and you expect to see everything, yet somehow the universe throws you a curveball." The man said as he sat down across from the girl in the blue fleece.

The girls were completely shocked by this. Two year of zombies and yet none of them have heard anything about this. The girls were about to ask but after what they went through it was best for them to regain some of their strength. So the group started to spread out a bit.

Ruby sat down at the RV kitchen table next to the strange man while watching the woman finish applying the gauze to her sister. Weiss sat down on the lower bunk bed while Blake walked over to the driver seat and watch the road.

"There you go honey, good as new." The woman said after she finished tying down the gauze. Yang flex her arm seeing indeed that the bandage wouldn't come undone.

"Thanks um, actually I haven't caught any of your names." Yang said as she looked over to the woman.

"Oh where are my manners. My name is Alice, Alice Purnell. The man that saved your life is Eli Wilkerson and the one driving the RV is Lily Ritter. It's nice to meet you girls but I do have to ask why are dressed like your at a cosplay convention?" The woman now know as Alice asked in a pleasant tone.

"Oh I'm Ruby Rose, that's my friend Weiss, my sisters friend Blake and my half sister Yang." Ruby said polite before the woman know known as Alice lean over the counter and started laughing to the groups surprise.

"Hah hah hah... oh god is that your legit names (hah hah) oh god I haven't had a good laugh in such a long time." Alice said while wiping a tear of joy from her eye.

"Um Al what's so funny?" Eli asked.

"Yes I don't understand why our names so humorous to you." Weiss said with an eye brow raised.

"Well you do know that I have a little bit of knowledge of different languages due to my acting skills." Alice explains.

"Oh you were an actor? Oh man what did you do?" Ruby asked excitedly.

"Oh just a few lead roles here and their but that's for a different time, point is all your names mean the color your wearing and i do find that hilarious." She said.

"Wait what does my name mean then?" Yang asked curiously.

"Your name for a simple translation in mandarin is _Sun little dragon_ and well you have gold hair." Alice explains.

"Ohhh so that explains moms nickname, oh wait what about Blake and Weiss? What is there name translation?" Ruby asked getting interested.

"Blake means black in old English while Weiss I find to be the most hilarious of you four." Alice said giggling at that last part.

"Oh Oum please tell it's not..." before Weiss could finish Alice blurts it out.

"White winter!" She soon returned to laughing followed by everyone else in the RV. Even Blake who usually is a no nonsense kind of person had a small chuckle about this.

"(Hah) oh Oum (hah) the irony, (ha ha) she had gotten the nickname ice queen for so long but now...(ha ha)" Yang couldn't finish her sentence and fell to the floor laughing.

"You guys... are complete dolts." Weiss said in an annoyed tone.

After a few minutes of laughing Eli managed to talk normal. "Alright alright , well with that out of the way I got to ask where are your weapons?"

"Oh they broke... my poor baby broke." Ruby said returning to her sad like state.

"Ah weapon broke I can get behind your sadness. Well since you have jack to fight with, I guess we can loan you some." Eli said perking Ruby up.

"Oh wait you guys have guns, oh my Oum maybe I can rebuild my baby." Ruby said getting excited.

"B-Baby?" Lily asked from up front.

"She's just talking about a custom made weapon Lily their is no dismembered baby's back here." Eli said sarcastically.

"Well, I haven't seen children this happy since my childhood. She always like this around weapons?" Alice asked.

"Yep she always had a thing for guns." Yang answers.

"Are you ok with us borrowing weapons I mean it's not like we known each other for that long." Weiss said feeling hesitant about borrowing weapons from strangers.

"Well as my brother would reckon 'An arm society is a polite society'. Now quit your hesitation and find something your speed." Eli said playing his country twang to put Weiss at ease.

"Never heard that quote before." Blake muse as she walked back to the armory in the back.

The weapons were tied down in the back of the car behind a curtain. As soon as Eli pulls back the curtain Ruby mouth just dropped. Crates of different weapons followed by makeshift rack holding multiple guns. The group walked forward looking for their choice of weaponry.

"Oh can I have the fifty caliber sniper rifle?" Ruby asked seeing a temporary replacement of her weapon.

"No! No, no sorry about that Ruby but that belong to my brother and he's..." Eli didn't had to finish his expression on his face gave away his reason.

"Oh no, no it's my fault I shouldn't have asked." Ruby said politely picking up the tragedie.

"Oh honey don't be crying over something you had nothing involved with. Look it's been a horrible day for us, we lost people every day but today was the of those from bad to worst. But on the bright side at least we met you four." Alice said with her motherly instinct kicking in. Ruby nods before she turns back to the closet and looked around for weapons. Alice told them about the weapons they have while the others are free for the picking.

In the end they managed to find what they were comfortable using. Yang took the fifty seven and the industry wrench, Blake took the PP 22 and the kukri, Weiss with the fifty cal Revolver Anvil with the pry knife, and Ruby now armed with the bush gun and hatchet. From their Alice then helped them by supplying the girls with holsters for both melee and fire arms while giving them backpacks for them to hold onto. As she did this Eli slipped away and head for the front of the RV.

"Hay Lil. I about recon we need to find some clothes for the girls considering summer is over and we will need some clothes ourselves." Eli said as he walked up to the front of the RV.

"Yea well there's a town up ahead of this map is right we should be there in a few hours." Lily said slowing down a bit to look at the map in hand.

"Yea well here get out and get some rest you've been driving for a while now." Eli said.

"Naw I'm good Eli you just lost your brother you should let me drive." Lily denied.

"Don't worry about me Lil besides you need to give them the 'interview' anyways." Eli said being a bit more firm with his words.

Lily sighs knowing full well she have no energy to argue with Eli. She slows the RV down as she moves it to the edge their she pulls up the emergency brakes and get out of the driver seat making way for Eli to drive.

"Hay everyone, my names Lily, sorry I couldn't introduce myself earlier but I have met majority of people through the radio rather then face to face." Lily said sheepishly to the group.

"Oh well then good to meet you as well." Ruby said.

"Right um Ruby right well you see when ever we meet new people I make them do an interview to more or less describe them. Is it ok if I interview you guys?" Lily asked as she pulls out a note book with a pen.

"O-Oh um sure." Ruby answers sheepishly.

"Oh relax hun it's nothing painful, all you do is answer question based on what you think is right." Alice said reassuring her.

"Well ok if you say so sure I'll do it." Ruby said cheerfully before she sat down.

Lily then starts the test as the screen pulls back from the RV.

"Ok what is your full name occupation and greatest strength?" Lily asked as the screen turns black.

 **Hello everybody Wombag1786 here**

 **Sorry about the short chapter. I have been hit with multiple writers blocks and when I do get down to writing something, something else just pops up. Regardless let's jump to the comments.**

 **Ronmr: Well thanks for the support so far. As for the mistakes in spelling I'll be making them every now and then but after three to five chapters I'll go back and fix the chapters so don't worry about it. Thank you Ronmr for commenting**

 **So yea thanks for reading this short chapter again sorry something ain't right up in my head but regardless please Fav and Fol and leave a comment.**

 **This is Wombag1786 signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody Wombag1786 here**

 **So sorry about taking practically the entire month off, the second chapter kind of thrown me into a anti-creative mood for this entire story till I was actively avoiding it. I should probably stop with the zombies story's after season two of the left 4 Dead story (Coming out after I finish the darkest dungeon story... or this one.) Now that I'm over the funk I'm gonna try and get a few chapters out before working on anything else. So on the side note I would like to thank Reader: Unzealots, for his OC that will join the chapter.**

 **Again if you wish to add your own OC to the story please follow the instructions in the the Prequel oneshot I wrote.**

 **Right onto the story**

 **I don't own RWBY or State of Decay**

 **Narrator POV**

Hours had passed since team RWBY had met the survivors. The survivors were kind enough to supply them with weapons and allowed them to stay but at a cost. The terms were while under their care they had to pull their own wait and repay them back. As they drove for hours the team came face with their first enemy in this new land... boredom. Their scroll's didn't work, the RV only had a select amount of books, and the only game was checkers and even then it was missing pieces. The team was scattered inside the van dying a slow death.

Ruby and her sister played thumb wrestling for a bit but even when Yang allowed her sister to win it still lost its charm after an hour. Weiss tried to do some academic work by counting how many red cars she can count out of all the smashed ones they passed on the road, but it was practically like counting sheep and immediately passed out. Blake lost her book back in the skirmish on the highway so she ended up reading the next best thing for a Icha Icha series, how to give birth for dummies.

At this moment in time the team had finally met their match that no master criminal with horrible hat style and an ice cream haired sidekick could ever do. Kill them as painfuly and as slowly as humanly possible. As they dozed off they soon would have met their demise, but a mix miracle happen saving their lives. After the last of the team dozzed off the RV engine made a rattling sound as it began to slow down.

 **3RD POV**

"Um what's going on?" Lily asked as she puts down a book about carpentry.

"Same thing that happens eventually, end of the line." Alice said as she gets out of the drivers seat.

"(Sigh) Well I guess it's time to find a place and set down some roots." Eli said as he pulls out the duffel bags to fill the supplies.

"Alright hon, Lily how about you wake up our guest while me and Eli fill our bags." Alice said as she opens up the food rations and starts stuffing them into a bag.

Lily nods as she walks over to the four girls who were asleep on the bed cuddling with one another. She felt a bit guilty about waking them up but it had to be done. So she grabs ahold of Ruby's nose and waited till she starts gasping for air.

"(Gasp) wha, wai, what's going on." Ruby said as she rubs her eyes.

"Out of gas time to get up. Oh by the way I totally SHIP you guys." Lily said chuckling at the end.

RWBY gave a "wait what" look before realizing Weiss was practically cuddling her like a teddy bear. She then realized what she meant by SHIPPING and started to giggle a bit, while Lily had finally gotten Blake.

"Hay Weiss, Weiss." Ruby said poking Weiss's face.

"(Mpf) What Ruby?" Weiss moans as she begins to stir.

"It's time to get up before Lily SHIP's us." Ruby said giggling.

"Ship what now?" Yang yawns as she rubs her eyes.

"Shipping or ship is when you place two characters together thinking that they are gonna be together." Blake explains as she gets out of the bed before Lily could do the same with her and Yang.

"Wait so then... oh my Oum. My little sister finally has someone crushing over her." Yang said lightly laughing at the end as two pillows were thrown at her face.

"YANG!!!" Both Ruby and Weiss said as they both blushed.

Both Lily and Yang had a good laugh while Blake only chuckled while rolling her eyes, as the two began to blush even more when they began to copy one another in embarrassment.

"Hey would you two please quit the school yard crush and help us already." Elise complains as he loads a box fifty caliber sniper rifle into a duffel bag.

"Heh heh yea yea El I'm on it." Lily chuckles as she finish giggling.

The group managed to stuff their bag with every supplie they need to set up a home base with. The question now was where to settle down. Outside the girls began to stretch their legs as they looked at the hill sides surrounding the place.

"Ok Eli, where's the nearest town?" Alice asked as she pulls out her last RYO cigarette and try's to light it with a bunch of old cardboard matches.

"Well Lowl is nearby, so that's a start." Lily said while pointing to a small town in the center of Cascade Hills Nebraska map.

"Yea that looks good. In the middle of the map, a police station, and a few restaurants nearby. Maybe once we settle down we can get the strange brats some clothes." Eli said as he pulls out his zippo lighter and hands it to Alice, who had failed getting one of those matches to light.

"Now now El, play nice with the kids. It's not everyday we see children surviving in this environment." Alice said as she lit the cig.

"Kids alone out here is one thing, but these guys are possibly the most strangest thing I have ever seen in the last two years of the apocalypse. And we have literally seen a soldier decked out in full body armor be torn to pieces by a baby zombie." Eli complains as he loads the double barrel.

"Ok that may be true but come on they really can kick ass on their own El. Besides there really isn't that many people left, they may be the people who would carry on our legacy when we finally die." Lily said as she pops one of her medications.

Both Alice and Eli looked at each other with a worried look on their face. After the tragedy that had happened earlier Lily had seemed less then her normal cheerful self lately. They then quickly looked behind them to see the girls were testing out their weapons sights and grip like they have practiced before.

"(Sigh) I recon we get a move on before mid day." Eli said as he slings the double barrel onto his back on the left side of his bag.

"Alright children! Theirs a town nearby, we should get their by mid day and if we are lucky then we probably find a car with gas still in it." Alice hollers to the girls to get a move on.

The girls noticed the three started heading down the road and, they gave a quick sprint to catch up before slowing down to walking pace. From their they began to walk the next mile to the town with very little encounters with the undead.

 **Trumbull Valley**

Two strange figures had somehow appeared magicaly out of nowhere near the carnival. One had a glass in his hand as he was sitting on a bar stool while the other had a blue vest in her hand. They both looked around completely dazed by what had just happened.

The man holding the glass looked around before he fell out of his seat because it was no longer attached to the floor and was on a sandy terrain. The other one looked around before noticing the decaying farris wheel as she was mouthing WTF. Before she could think of what was going on she heard the grunting of a familiar person behind her. She turns around and noticed that the man she loafed was face first in the sand behind her, drunk as usual.

"Qrow what did you do?" The woman said as she quickly place the blue military vest on and tucked in her button up shirt into her pants before the man had a chance to look up.

"Wha ice queen? What are you doing here, actually where is here because this doesn't look like the bar in Mistral?" The man known as Qrow said sluggishly as he he stumbles to get up.

"Hmp if you must know you crusty old bird I was getting dress for my sisters funeral when I... actually I have no idea I arrived here or where here is for that matter. I presume the same with you." Winter said stoically as she looks around.

Qrow had finally got to his feet and pulls out his flask unscrewing it and taking a swig before spitting it out. He pours out the content revealing it to be sand. "(Sigh) Yea I was just at a bar in Mistral drowning my sorrows for the death of my two nieces when I somehow ended up here."

"I see it may be in our best interest to find any of the locals and figure a way back to Vale." Winter said as she dug up a ceremonial sword (Cavalry sword) she was going to wear.

"Well then ice queen may I suggest we go towards the fair ground. I probably gonna need a refill." Qrow said as he picks up a tree branch he found on the ground.

"It's probably our best lead though I doubt their's anyone there it could have some useful recourses we can use." Winter said stoically.

"Heh a Schnee scavenging for supplies. Thought I never see the day." Qrow mused as he began to walk towards the amusement park crookedly.

"Ugh why in Oums name am I stuck with this dolt drunk." Winter complains as she began to walk with Qrow to the amusement park.

The two were completely unaware of a growling zombie that sprinted on all fours stocking them or they were being watch through the lens of a modified M14 with a custom optical sight.

 **Back with main group**

The group had finally made it to the small town. It had a few zombies roaming the street but nothing to serious as long as no one fired a shot. As they walked in the middle of the street they happened to notice the tallest building nearby had some pre made fortifications already made.

"Hey Al, Lil what do y'all think. Tower of power or finding a different home." Eli said while pointing to the Office building on the corner of town.

"Well I don't see any cars around. Plus I think the little ones must be getting tired by now with all this walking." Alice responds.

"Yea, Maybe the elevations would help set up a better radio transmitters." Lily comments.

"Ok then it's settled then. Hey kids looks like we found our new home." Eli loudly said to the girls while pointing to a office building.

"Finally we can find a place to rest." Huffed Weiss.

"Ah come on Weiss walking never killed anyone." Ruby lightly joked.

"Oh don't bother Ruby. She just need to Weis-up." Yang punned only to get shut down with groans of irritation.

"Let's just get their before Yang make another pun." Weiss said as she took the lead.

The group finally got to the base of the Corner Office. They closely inspect the place from out side the facility. Someone clearly had set up a base before hand by the makeshift fence on the eastern side of the building, but by how much dried blood and teared barbwire on the fence either they had to evacuate from a hoard or something grim has happened. Probably the latter because inside moaning sounds can be heard and they ain't the pleasant ones.

"Ok girls time to see what you girls can do." Eli said as he tries to open the gate only for it to be locked.

"(Sigh) ok first question does anyone knows how to lockpick a door?" He sighs.

"Well why not break down the door? It's much easier and probably a lot of fun." Yang chimes in while approaching the door as she cracks her knuckles.

Before she could do anything rash Blake stopped her. "We want to pick the lock so we don't draw to much attention."

Blake then walks forward and inspect's the lock on the door. She noticed that the lock had seen much better days. Not only is it rusty as hell but someone had shot the lock with a low caliber. Lockpicking was clearly out of the question at this point but she thought of an alternate that would still be much more quieter then just breaking the door down.

"Yang the lock is a wreck can you destroy it, quietly?" Blake asked as she walked back a bit.

"Heh, Thought you never ask." Yang said with a toothy grin as she cracked her knuckles. Before the survivors could ask what she was gonna do, Yang quickly grabbed ahold of the lock and chain and with a quick and stong tug the lock broke off.

"Well then age before beauty." Yang said sarcastically as she holds open the door to the completely shocked survivors.

"Well come on then, do I look like Snow Queen's cake butler?" Yang joked as her teammates walked in.

The survivors looked at each other before giving a shrug. Once inside the court yard the survivors dropped off their supplies and bags in the middle of the court yard. They then pull out their respective weapons as they look inside the glass seeing figures moving around inside.

"Heh alright, looks like they haven't noticed us yet. Alright girls. So we're going to have to clear out this building before we can call it home. So any suggestions on how to do this quickly and quitely." Eli said as he limber up by giving his fire ax a few swing.

"If I may ask but why are you asking these questions, like you haven't done this before?" Weiss ask.

"Oh it ain't that hon. It's just that you girls look like you have been dropped into the middle of all this with no knowledge whatsoever." Alice said pulling out her crowbar.

"So your testing us on basic survival skills?" Blake said stoically.

"Yep, pretty much." Lily said as she pulls out her gun.

The girls collectively groan because for some reason even during a zombie apocalypse they still have to take tests. Ruby looked at the foggy window seeing and hearing the moans and groans of the undead inside. She then noticed a ladder leading to the top floor, this then gave her an idea.

"Well, What if we have our loudest and strongest fighters down here while our quietest fighters head up the ladder. From their the fighters lure what ever is inside down stairs and with their backs turn the quite fighters can stab them in the back." Ruby suggests.

"Well that's a good idea except for one or two thing." Lily said as she attached a machine pressed silencer to her pistol.

"Well what is that. It sounds like a logical plan." Blake said with an eye brow raised.

"You girls don't seem to understand that it has to be a headshot and you girls kinda suck at fighting huge groups." Eli said.

"What, oh come on I can beat anything that comes my way bear fisted." Yang said while flexing her arm showing her muscles off.

"(Sigh) He's right you dolt. We have zero experience fighting these things and we would have died back on the highway if it wasn't for them." Weiss said disappointed that they were right. This felt like a low point for the girls, they were trained to fight Grimm all their life's but none of that knowledge would help them against a reanimated corpse. They were now back to the basics.

"Hay now, cheer up now. We weren't always badasses, hell Alice is like an alligator when it comes to running. She's very dangerous, over a short distance." Eli joked.

"Heh What ever El. Now hon he does have a point, everyone has to go through the basics before you can advance. Now then who do you think is the most quiet people on your team and who should stay down here?" Alice said as she limbers up.

The team gather around each other and began whispering a game plan. After a few seconds of planning they break from their group talk and Ruby stepped forward with a plan.

"Right I think Blake and me should head up while Weiss and Yang stay down here." Ruby suggested proudly.

"Alright doesn't sound like a bad idea. Then I will accompany you two up their while Eli and Alice will stay down here." Lily said as she pulls out two flashlights from her bag and hands it to Blake and Ruby.

"Ok then we have a game plan. So you three get a move on and once your up we'll start the party." Eli said with a country grin.

The girls nod and they began to move up the rusty but still sturdy ladder. As soon as they got up Lily looked over the edge and made the ok sign with her hand.

"Well this is our que. Alice how you want to start? The "surprise motherfucker" or the "window sale" tactic?" Eli asked with a chuckle while both Weiss and Yang looking at them with a confused expression on their face.

"Heh I think we should do both. So what do girls want to do the surprise motherfucker or the window sale?" Alice asked.

Before Weiss could ask Yang blurts out her answer. "Surprise! Let's do the surprise." She said with a toothy grin.

"Heh Alright figure you want to do that, Weiss your with me. Alice can help you out on this one Yang." Eli said as he walked over to the window. Weiss followed Eli over while Yang went over to the door with Alice.

"Right so how does this work exactly?" Yang asked excitedly.

"Well the idea is you take your wrench and I funnel them out the door. Once they get out the door you wack them in the head, if you miss then I'll pike them for you." Alice explains.

"Huh, Ok honestly thought it would have been different." Yang said slightly disappointed.

"Yea well try and say surprise motherfucker when you do it. Eli claims it's more fun that way." Alice said with a motherly smile.

"Ok sure now when are we..." before Yang could finish a sound of broken glass can be heard as Eli used his ax to break the bottom window panes before backing up.

"There's are que get ready honey." Alice said as she kick open the door and backs up letting the zombies come to her.

Yang stood by the entrance with the industrial wrench at the ready. She waited as the incessant moaning got louder. Soon a zombie crept out and Yang quickly swung her wrench with as much force as possible breaking the zombies skull to bits. She watched as the body slumps to the ground before realizing one thing... she forgot to say surprise.

Soon the zombies inside began to move out through the door, and Yang kept on swinging only this time she managed to say surprise. Weiss and Eli allowed the zombies to crawl out of the space they made before stabbing them through the head and and dragging their bodies out allowing the other one to take its place.

Meanwhile up stairs Lily had just open the door leading downstairs. The three girls quickly and quitely moved down stairs seeing most of the zombies on the second level were mainly focus on the outside through the windo or heading down stairs.

"Alright girls, they may not see you that well but they can definitely smell you. So try and keep your distance until the kill." Lily whispers as she hands the girls some rust screwdrivers to borrow.

The girls nod as they watch Lily crept forward to a single zombie. She quickly stomped on the back of it's leg before driving the screwdriver through the back of the skull. She let the body go down quitely before nodding for the other girls to do the same. They slow crept towards the zombies and did the same thing... ish.

Blake had no problem driving the screw driver through it's skull but Ruby was much shorter so she had some difficulty with her zombie since it was taller then her. But because of years of wrestling Yang for the last of the cereal, she learned her how to clime a human as quickly as possible. So she managed to kill her zombie slightly louder then the others but it didn't attract any of the zombies attention.

They soon cleared the entire floor and head down stairs to see that the second group had just finished the last of the zombie.

"Phw hot damn is that tiring." Eli said while wiping the blood and sweat from his brow.

"Heh I'll say hon. Hay Lil how they do?" Alice asked as she pulls a due rag from her back pocket and wiped her face.

"Blake is a complete natural. Ruby is a bit." She made a so so movement with her hand while rolling back her lips.

"Heh should have guessed the fair lady would be more quite." Alice said jokingly about Blake's last name.

"Well regardless we just finished step one now for the next step." Eli said shuttering.

"Wait that was step one? Then what's step two." Weiss asked disgusted as she wipes the blood from her cheek.

"Double Tap and sanitation." Lily sighed.

"What do you mean by sanitation?" Blake asked as she steps over the bodies.

"Well we first make sure these corpses are really dead then we bring em out side and BBQ them. While they do that we mop up the floor." Eli said shuddering of the thoughts of the time he had to pull the guts and organs of an unfortunate person from the vents.

"Oh Oum that's nasty. Ugh now I think I know what it feels to be Jaune in the air." Yang said as the smell of the undead finally hits her nose.

"Yea well look on the bright side if we get this done soon then there will be more time we'll have to decorate this place." Alice said.

"Oh can we place the head of the our enemies on the wall." Lily said darkly before she started lightly laughing to herself. The girls gave a different reaction, Weiss was utterly disgusted but couldn't speak because if she did she most likely vomit, why'll Yang got the joke and laugh along with her.

"Oh maybe we should add their arms in a X formation to make the skull and crossbones." Yang said laughing temporally forgetting about the smell of curdling liver mortis.

"Ok hunny bunches I think your making the rest of your team sick." Alice said putting an end to the fun.

"Heh heh yea yea sure thing. Right so we are gonna need some people to make a supple run to get some cleaning supplies." Lily said settling down a bit.

"Now we are gonna need a vol..." Before Eli could finish Weiss raised her hand. The pungent smell of rotting maggot ridden corpses became unbearable at this point.

"Alright then anyone else?" Eli asked. The other girls quickly raised their hand but because of Ruby's unfair advantage of the Puppy dog eyes she got chosen, leaving behind Yang and Blake to pull corpses.

"Right we'll be back. Anything you want me to keep an eye out for?" Eli asked as he grabbed his bag.

"Toilet paper, blankets and nails should do. Oh and we are going to need some food items, so if you see anything else of interest make sure to grab it." Lily said as she opens the door for the three.

A few minutes down the road the trio had gotten to a local discount store. Inside was isles of clothing and other random homewares. Eli took point while Ruby and Weiss watched his back. Once they searched the place they discovered that it was completely cleared of the undead they soon started to scavenge for supplies. Eli made it very clear that they should try doing what ever they need to do quickly and quitely so they don't get caught with their pants down. Eli then head to the back of the store looking for cleaning supplies while Weiss and Ruby looked through the racks for new clothing.

If this was any other time Weiss would have enjoyed the feeling of shopping for clothes without paying for them but after ruining her best clothes with bits of blood brains and gore it kinda lost its charm. Eventually they found some clothes and went into the changing stalls. Unfortunately one of them had a blood bathed skeleton in one stall so to save time they had to share making Lily SHIP'ing more realistic then either one wishes to.

Ruby walked out wearing a black Tank top under a red fleece with black jeans that have a rip on one leg. She also hade a pair of black and white checkered sneakers. She still whore her hooded cape but it was tucked into her fleece making it look like it had a hood attached to it.

Weiss wanted to wear white but she knew blood would ruin it so she swapped her clothing for a navy blue button up short sleeve shirt with a white undershirt under it. She also was wearing dark tan kakies and a pair of black lothers.

As they walked out of the cubicle blushing like their was no tomorrow Eli managed to get what he was looking for and a navy blue jean jacket. He was currently looking at himself in mirror when he saw the two coming up behind him.

"You two do know when I said to be quick I didn't mean to share a stall." Eli said looking over his facial stubbles that are slowly becoming a beard.

"What! B-bu, b-but you said we should be done in thirty minuets?!?" Weiss said blushing even more that she had to share a cubical with Ruby.

"I meant for the important things. I didn't say you had to change here, but hey I get it your young and in love. I ain't gonna stand in the way of love." Eli joked to himself while trying on a black cowboy hat that had seen better days. Both Weiss and Ruby began to blush even more.

"Wha! Oh no we had our backs turn to each other. Nothing funny happened at all." Ruby said blushing while covering her self.

"Uh Huh, look just be glad your sister ain't here otherwise she won't let it go. Especially since theirs a mirror on the left side of the stall." Eli said as he tossed the hat haphazardly and grabbes ahold of his bag.

Weiss's mouth dropped as she realized what he said was true by that means then it would have looked like Weiss peeped on Ruby while changing. Ruby realized that too and began blush even more. Weiss soon broke from her shock and was about to complain when they hear someone screaming from outside.

"Help someone please help me!" A strange voice shouted outside.

The three turn to the voice and quickly ran outside to see a strange man wearing a raggedy military jacket opened up to show a olive green undershirt. He also had cameo military pants tucked into black combat boots with a small bag on his back. He was on his back with a feral zombie on top of him. He was currently using a modified metal bat with pikes on the end, as a shield against the feral as a hoard was running straight for him. He was reaching out for an old family revolver just slightly out of reach.

He couldn't reach for it with out giving the feral a chance to chow down on him, and with the hoard closing in he had to get the feral off him. The girls watched as the man struggles reaching out for his revolver.

"Oh Oum. Eli what are we going to do?" Ruby ask only for silence to answer her.

"Seriously Eli what are we going to doooooo... Um Ruby where's Eli?" Weiss asked as she just realized Eli was gone. The two girls looked around before realizing Eli was now charging towards the Feral with rage in his eye.

"Oh boy. (Sigh) come on Ruby let's save the idiots." Weiss sighed as she didn't want to change clothes again.

Outside the man was barely hanging on as the feral started pushing its way towards him. As his strength started to give a few shot went out pushing the feral away. He looked behind him to see a stranger holding a 1911 putting a few holes in the feral before putting a one straight through its head.

"Howdy partner, can you stand?" Eli asked as he lend him a hand picking him up.

"Yea just a pulled muscle." The stranger grunts in pain as he was pulled up.

The first of of the hoard zombie raced towards the two but fell down dead after a few well placed shots. The two looked over to see both Ruby and Weiss holding their guns and hitting the hoard with dead eye precision. As the hoard broke out into a sprint they soon spent their entire clips into the hoard taking out multiple zombies at once. The survivors watched in awe and did the only thing any one would do under these circumstances... whistle in impression.

"Well color me impressed you girls definitely know how to handle a gun." Eli said as he helps the stranger by sitting him down on a nearby wrecked car.

"Ah Thanks, but I would prefer to have something with a bit of kick to it." Ruby said while rubbing her neck.

"Well regardless we should probably introduce ourselves." Weiss said looking at the stranger who was currently trying to catch his breath.

"Right well howdy partner names Eli Wilkerson. This is Ruby Rose ("Hellooo.") and Weiss Schnee. ("How do you do.") We're part of a new group that moved into town." Eli said with a pleasant grin. Before the stranger could talk Eli radio went off with Lily spouting off on it.

"Oh sorry about this got to take it." Eli said as he side step out the conversation and began to explain to Lily why theiy can hear gunshots.

The man looked at the two before giving a low laugh. Catching them off guard a bit. "Heh heh sorry, it's just I thought I never see the day when I'm saved by one of the Wilkerson brother's and he had two waifu's with him no less."

"What's a waifu?" "Wait you know Eli?" Both Weiss and Ruby asked at the same time causing the man to laugh a little harder.

"Heh heh sorry, sorry about that it's from my Otaku days. Heh, kind hard find a good manga that hasn't been destroyed. As for your friend I only know him by his brothers reputation." The stranger said before reaching into his bag and pulling out a Red Bull.

"Um ok then can you tell us why you were out here?" Weiss asked wanting to know what was going on.

"My group got sick so me and few others who haven't gotten sick yet had to collect medical supplies." The man responds as he took short burst sips.

"Oh Oum are they gonna be ok?" Ruby asked in a worried tone.

"Yea they will be but for now their off their feet. Listen thanks for helping me but I got to go." The man said as he slowly got up.

"Are you sure it's ok for you to run you look horrible." Ruby said.

"Eh I'll be alright. My base is close by, I can huff it from here." The man pulls his bag over his shoulder and start walking in a different direction but stops momentarily. "On second thought here. You guys did save my life and all so I guess you guy's deserve this."

The man pulls out a mostly intact box that had a few things rattling inside. Weiss took the box and open it to see a few packaged snacks inside.

"Um thanks um." Ruby said forgetting to ask for the mans name.

"Lloyd, Lloyd Fang but people tend to call me Fang for some reason." The man now known as Lloyd said before he head down the street.

"Huh what a nice guy." Ruby said taking the box from Weiss.

"Nice is to much of a strong word but yes I guess he was pleasant." Weiss said.

"Hey guys Lily just called in. A hoard is heading our way we should get a move on. Wait, where did our guest went off to?" Eli ask as he walked over to the girls.

"Oh Lloyd? He had to go left behind these as a thank you." Ruby said holding the box open as Eli's mouth practically unhinged and began to water a bit.

"Oh sweat mother of everything that is holy." Eli said as he picked up one of the snacks and quickly unwrapped it and began to savior it.

"Oh I dreamed of this moment." Eli said as he took the first bite as slowly as possible savioring its flavor.

"Um Eli... what are these things?" Weiss asked as she pulls one of the snacks from the box and unwrap it.

"Hmp oh wait you guy's never had a Twinkie before?" Eli asked with a shock look on his face as both Ruby and Weiss shook their heads sideways.

"Jesus H Christ on a crutch you two are serious. Well split that and try it, but hurry up we do have a hoard coming here." Eli said as he picks up his bag and he started moving down the road back to base camp.

The two girls looked at each other and shrugged as Weiss split the sponge cake in half and then handing the other half to Ruby. They both took a bite as they walk down the road only to stop as the taste of post-apocalyptic Twinkie overwhelmed their taste buds. If their was a quire then now would be a great time to play the Hallelujah song. It took them a few minutes of shouting from Eli to realize they were standing in the middle of the road and another zombie hoard was coming. So they quickly gobble down their food and rushed over to Eli as they head back to base.

 **Hello everybody Wombag1786 here**

 **Ahh I was actually eating a Twinkie when writing that part. Seriously their is just something so magical about a sponge cake with cream filling in an apocalypse. Right now onto comments.**

 **Unzealots: Thanks for sending your OC but you forgot to discribe his looks and clothing. Hopefully the military worn down uniform is ok and I still kinda need to know what he looks like.**

 **Thanks for commenting Unzealots**

 **Buzzsaw935: Hay man. Your L4D2 story inspired me to write my first story. So seeing that you find this one interesting is a major comment, thanks.**

 **Thanks for commenting Buzzsaw935**

 **Right so again if you with to add an OC character to the story. Please send it by PM and follow the instructions in the prequel story. Again thank you Unzealots for you OC.**

 **Now then please Fav and Fol and leave a comment.**

 **This is Wombag1786 signing off.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own RWBY or State of Decay**

 **3RD POV**

The three had return back to the base to see smoke coming from the back parking lot. They then enter through the street entry to see both Yang and Blake sitting down and breathing heavily. Their clothes were blood stained and they were shaking in disgust.

"Yang! What happened." Ruby said as she steps forward only for a awful smell to hit her nose sending her scurrying back.

"Oh she just slipped on a puddle of blood when carrying one of the bodies." Alice answers as she walked outside.

"I feel so... UNCLEAN." Blake said shuddering all the while.

"Yesh I bet. Well thankfully I found some airspray so I guess you can use that as a substitute for deodorant." Eli said holding a plastic bag of different scented airsprays.

Before anyone could react Yang quickly grabbed ahold of the bag and pulled out a red can and sprayed herself down trying to erase the pungent smell from her body. After a quick spray down she threw the can over her head haphazard behind her. It landed on the other side of the wall hitting a lying zombie in the head.

"Oh my Oum. Thank you for small miracles." Yang said with a single tear of joy going down her face.

Eli was completely dumbfounded, both by Yang's fast pace and the fact they now only have two more bottles. Before he could speak his mind Lily called out to him.

"Hey Eli who did you meet again?" Lily said holding a notebook.

"Oh another survivor. Apparently he came from a neighborly community." Eli said as he hands the cleaning supplies off to Alice.

"Really then what was he like." Lily said while writing down his description.

"He was I think Native maybe Latino. Had jet black hair and whore a tattered army clothes. I didn't talk long you should ask Ruby and Weiss about him." Eli said as he walks inside with the rest of the cleaning supplies.

Lily looked up from her book to see Yang and Blake looking over Ruby and Weiss's new clothes. Ruby managed to grab some clothes from the store that Yang would want as well as for Blake. She was pretty close to their height and in weight but if a bit to tight. Then again if a new and fresh pair of clothes would be a tad bit tight then at least it's better then the blood stain clothes they were wearing.

"Hey Ruby, Weiss. That stranger you met what was his name?" Lily asked as she was drawing down what she had assumed the stranger to look like.

"Oh his name was Lloyd, Lloyd Fang." Weiss answered.

"Hum ok is their anything he said that may indicate a unique personality about him?" Lily asked as she started writing on the other side.

"Well he seemed quite type, and called me and Ruby something weird." Weiss answers.

"What did he called you guys?" Yang asked showing her big sister intuition.

"He called us a pair of Waifu and that was from his Otaku days. He did leave behind these delicious snack cakes though." Ruby said trying to calm down Yang who thought it was an insult against her sister.

Yang's growling was cut short when Lily began to chuckle to herself. Her chuckle soon turn into full blown laughter as she had to drop her book in a fit of laughter.

"(Heh heh) You know (Heh heh) he... he wasn't (Heh heh) lying about you two." Lily managed to say in between the laughs. She eventually calmed herself down a bit before answering the dumbfounded kids.

"Right (heh heh) sorry. A waifu is an anime character someone is attracted to. Some people even make body pillows with pictures of them on it." Lily answers.

The team gave different reactions. First Yang calmed down and began to laugh at the idea that Ruby is cute enough to have someone make a body pillow of her. Blake pretty much rolled her eyes at this, Ruby just shrugged this off as just some fad that fans do in their free time. Weiss had a darker idea that a full grown man in the basement with a pillow cut out of her doing things that are best left to discretion.

"Aw really the guy thinks my wittle sister is adorable." Yang said as she pulls on Ruby's face.

"Yang!" Ruby complains.

"Well I think it's disturbing. Who would want that, it's a total invasion of privacy and just creepy." Weiss said in a humf.

"Hey it's the end of the world... Well after the end, but still let's not judge strange people that you just met. Besides if really want one then Alice could probably make you one." Lily said sarcastically at the end intent of being a joke but this just caused Weiss to blush.

"W-Wha I never would." Weiss said poorly trying to hide that she is blushing.

"What ever anyways we should get to work cleaning up. Who ever lives here before us clearly had something going." Lily said while walking inside, before shortly followed by R(W)BY.

Weiss lagged behind before looking over to Alice who setting up some barbwire on top of the fence. She quickly looked around making sure the rest of her team wasn't around before sneaking over to Alice for a... Small Favor.

 **Elsewhere, north of Cascade Hills.**

The woods were tranquil... well as tranquil as it can get during a second year of the apocalypse can get. Till four teens of team JNPR wearing funeral tuxes and dress's appeared in the middle of the forest. They clearly were in some kind of daze because they soon started to trip and fall on the roots or for one blonde kid he accidentally walked into a tree... hard.

"Wha, when, how? Oh Oum were are we?" Nora asked as she stands up.

"Oh Jaune you ok?" Phrrya asked as she walks over to Jaune who was holding his nose in pain.

"I'm fine Phrrya but were are we?" Jaune said as he stood up.

"I believe we are in Anima or probably somewhere close to vale." Ren said stoically as he loosens his tie seeing no reason to wear it.

"Great we're out in the woods and probably going to be eaten by Grimm and we are unarmed." Jaune said sarcastically.

"Well we still have a chance of survival. Let's just grab a stick and see if we can sharpen it. Remember the lessons that Professor Port has taught us Jaune?" Phrrya said with confidence.

"Having amazing facial hair?" Jaune answers.

"Um no?"

"Recounting boring story's as lessons?" Ren said chiming in.

"Wha no not that."

"Always have the students fight barehanded with their faces stuff with pancakes?" Nora answers jokingly.

"Wha no. (Sigh) it's doesn't matter what weapon we have, as long as we have friends watching our back then we will come out on top." Phrrya answers as she looks around and picks up a sharp stick.

The rest of team JN(P)R looked at each questioning how she managed to learn that from Professor Port, but she did had a point. So they all looked around and grabbed what ever they can use as a weapon. Jayne grabbed ahold of a thick stick and grab a log to use as a shield. Ren grabbed ahold of a sharp stick and a broken coke bottle, and Nora grabbed ahold of a severed arm with a Grenada in its hand...

"Um Nora... is that a arm?" Jaune ask nervously.

Nora looks at the group in confusion before looking back at the arm. She then made several glances at the group then the arm before dropping it in shock.

"Ekkk I thought this was a manikin!" Nora shreik as she drops the arm on the ground.

"A manikin? In the woods... why would you think someone would leave a manikin in the woods?" Jaune asked with a deadpan tone.

"Well you know... axe wielding maniacs living in the woods." Nora replies as she kicks her feet on the ground in embarrassment.

The group just stared at her with a twitch in their eye. They eventually let it go, as they turn their attention to the arm. It was wearing a sniper glove and a camouflage sleeve, the wounds on the arm indicate that something straight hacked it off.

"So Nora, where did you get that arm?" Phrrya asked look at the strange pineapple shaped metallic objected in its hand.

"Oh over there by that down Bullhead." Nora said pointing to a down Apache helicopter.

The group stairs in awe, not because it was an Apache helicopter also known as the most dangerous military helicopter (currently) but rather the fact that they missed it. Despite standing a few feet away.

"How did we missed that?" Jaune asked in shock.

"Well regardless we should take a look inside for supplies." Ren said regaining his composure.

The group nods and walks over to crashed chopper and to their shock they see the first pilot hanging from a tree branch impaled through his rib cage. The second one was hanging from the window by his seatbelt. His left arm was missing and most of the upper head was reduced to mincemeat.

"Oh Oum, these poor people." Phrrya said gasping in horror.

"Oh Oum I think I'm gonna... yep. (Blaaa)" Jaune began to vomit.

"As much as this is gonna be disgusting I think we got to check for weapons and supplies." Ren said hesitantly. The group nods disgusted by their willingness to survive but still willing to do so.

As they finish searching on board they found some spare clothing that nearly fit their size and some weapons as well. After an awkward changing process, Team JNPR was looking into some broken aviators lenses as a makeshift mirror.

Jaune found an army camouflage hoodie that he zipped up only allowing a small bit of his white undershirt exposed near the top. He had also placed on olive green cargo pants with black combat boots. For his weapon he grabbed ahold of a M9 Berretta combat knife and a combat machete.

Nora was now wearing an olive green tank top under a black military vest as well as a pair of combat fingerless gloves to match. She had camouflage cargo pants with a pair of black boots. She also found a beret similar to Bill Overbeck except had a valkyrie symbol on it. Her weapons included a zed swatter, a Combat knife and a GL-06 Riot.

Phrrya was now wearing a black undershirt with a brown pilot leather jacket as well as a pair of of olive green flight pants that were tucked into a pair of black combat boots, they had tan military suspenders attached the them as well. She was also wearing a black baseball cap with a spartan logo on the front and her hair sticking out of the back in her usual ponytail except lowered to make it easier. She was now armed with an altered Winchester model 70 hunting rifle to take in stander NATO 7.62 rounds as well as a K-Bar and a tactical tomahawk.

Finally Ren was wearing a black tactical combat shirt with tiger stripe camouflage cargo pants that are stuffed into black combat boots. He also had sniper gloves on his fingers and was only one to find a one strap green backpack. He had a MP5K sub machine gun along with two combat knifes.

"Woah look at us we look like the 1 team, except more diverse." Nora said as she place on the aviators before they broke into bits on her face.

"I don't know, this kinda feels wrong that we looted from a crash Bullhead." Phrrya said felling a bit unease taking the clothes and supplies.

"Don't worry Phrrya once we get back to civilization then we will return their clothes and weapons." Jaune said patting on Phrrya's back.

"The only question is which way to go now?" Ren said as he tightened the bag to fit him.

The group couldn't give a straight answer. All of them wanted to head in the opposite direction then the other. Their brief argument was cut short when the sound of gunfire can be heard.

"Um how about we head to the sound of gunfire. Sounds like someone is in danger." Phrrya suggests.

"Well I guess we should. Hopefully these guy clothes don't belong to the guy that is shooting or something." Jaune said in a worried tone.

The group then started heading towards the sound of the gunfire weapons drawn. As they push past the brush heading to the sound they found a clearing near a road. To their horror the clearing was filled with dead corpses riddled with bullet holes and clear signs of blunt trauma.

"Oh dear (blaaa)" Jaune managed to say before vomiting again.

"My Oum What happened here?" Phrrya said as she walks around the corpses looking in pure disgust at the deaths in front of her.

As she looked onward she noticed something in corner of her eye. She turns and looks around before noticing one of the bodies was twitching. The body was of a older man completely covered in blood.

"Oh my, guys I think this one is still alive!" Phrrya shouts out as she ran over to the body.

The group ran over to her as she flips the body. Not his face was completely covered in blood, almost like he was pissing blood from his pours. Despite looking like that he was breathing heavily and slowly with a temperature.

"Ren do you have any medical equipment in that bag?" Phrrya asked.

Ren quickly searched through, but couldn't find anything for the temperature. Phrrya mind was racing trying to think of a solution till she heard something from the man. She quickly placed her ear near the muttering man. It was incoherent and untranslatable, but still she try's to listen in unaware the eyes were twitching. Eventually it's eyes stop twitching and open quickly showing a glowing red light emitting from its eyes, it then reached up with one hand as it sank its teeth into Phrrya's shoulder.

She screamed loud as the bite sunk deeper into her shoulder. The blood zombie rolled over getting on top of her as it began to tear off a huge chunk of flesh from her. Jaune noticed the man going in for another helping and quickly springs into action and pushes the creature away from his partner as he pulls out his gun. While Jaune tried to talk the man down Nora and Ren quickly pulls Phrrya back before Ren started applying bandages to her wound.

"Stay back man... I haven't fired a gun before but I will." Jaune said as he pulls back the hammer like in the action movies his oldest sister would make him watch.

The man simply got up and let's out a loud shrieking before going into a jagged sprint towards Jaune. As he close in Jaunes hand began to shake before finally shooting the thing in the leg causing it to fall down hard.

"I-I warned you dude, don't touch my friend." Jaune said as he backed up thinking it was over. To his surprise the creature tried picking itself up only to come crumbling down on its own wait before giving up and crawling toward Jaune instead.

"Wha, oh come on. What is wrong with him?" Jaune asked as he took another shot only this time he hits it in the head stoping it.

"Oh dear Oum I just killed a man in self defense." Jaune said as he drops to his knees with the gun caught in his fingers.

The world started to fade as a ringing noise became louder and louder till he hear his name from Ren. Jaune looks up to see Ren stand beside him shaking him out of his trance.

"Jaune listen Phrrya is injured and we need to get going before something tracks her down." Ren said shaking Jaune.

"Yea, Oum how stupid am I. Ren how is Phrrya?" Jaime said as he stands up and walks over to her.

"She's alright but that can change. I did notice a sign saying theirs valley nearby. Maybe we can head over their and see if theirs a doc who can patch her up." Ren said as he points to an olde sign that has clearly seen better days.

"Right well then let's go." Jaune said invigorated by his responsibilities for his partners well being.

Before anyone could do anything, Jaune quickly took Phrrya's gun and slings it on his back before picking up Phrrya and carrying her princess style. Ren was surprise that Jaune was able to pick her up let alone carry her with their weapons that and the fact that Phrrya could walk on her own just fine. He tried to say that to Jaune but Nora stopes him right their.

"Nope, Phrrya wants this. Let's not ruin the moment for these two." Nora said with her hand over Rens mouth.

Ren knew nothing would change her mind besides he quickly looked at Phrrya who was trying hard not to blush or smile. So with a small sigh he agrees to say nothing. Soon the the four made their way down into Cascade Hills unaware they were beings followed by a drone with a Red Falcon symbol spray painted on the side.

 **Back at the Office building**

Hours passed by as both RWBY and the three survivors cleaning the blood and gore while setting up the the bases prebuilt facility's. The Office has a cafe on the bottom floor with its own suplie of petrol to power the ovens. Upstairs someone had set up cots and bags meant for a few people and a makeshift overlook on the top. It was an ideal home with a few things that are still required for it to be call home but for now it can wait until tomorrow.

As the day turns into night the girls got out of their regular attire and into some sweatpants and long T-shirt for pajamas. The group had to have someone on lookout for a few hours but no one wanted to volunteer, so they pulled straws to find out who will be sleeping the full night and how will be sleeping till twelve before switching. That brings up to right now with Ruby, Blake, and Alice watching for trouble of any kind on a freezing roof top.

"Brrrr w-why d-did I-I h-had to c-choose t-the o-one o-on t-the l-left." Ruby said chattering her teeth in the cold air. As she chatters she feels a nice warm blanket wrapped around her from behind.

"There, there, child. This should warm you up." Alice said as she pats and rubs her shoulder with the fluff blanket.

She then moved on to Blake who was looked up at the sky at the moon. The two girl now knew why the zombie infection wasn't reported for two years, because it didn't happen on Remnant. Now in normal circumstances being on a alternate planet would be awesome but after almost dying from killer ton's of fun this puts them off and left a horrible taste in their mouths. Well at least they had Alice, Eli, and Lily who are currently guiding them through this world. As Ruby returned to gazing out towards the moon, she was interrupted by Alice again.

"You girls want some tea. I'm gonna grab some for myself and I wondering if you want any? Alice asked as she slightly heads for the door.

"Um sure, no sugar please." Blake replied.

"Um guess I'll have the same, except with one sugar cube." Ruby answers as well.

"Heh sure you do. I think we have some sugar packets, I'll check if we do hon." Alice said as she walks out the door and down the stairs leaving Ruby and Blake alone up there on the building top.

The girls went back to looking outwards into the small town seeing in the distance the glowing eyes of the undead moving about. As they watched onwards boredom started to hit them once again and so Ruby decides to break the silence.

"So... that Dust transported us to another planet." Ruby said awkwardly.

"Yep, so it seems." Blake replies as she kept on watching with her Faunus eyes, allowing her to see the world around her even in the dark.

"Well what do you think should we tell them about not being from this world and all." Ruby asked as she leans against the makeshift guard tower next to Blake.

Blake thought it over for a moment and said her answer. "No. We should keep it to ourselves. If they do find out then by all mean we can tell them. But for all we know these guys could be cannibals or terrorist or even..."

"Corgis in human mask?" Ruby answers getting Blake to give her an odd look in confusion.

"Heh heh ok maybe a bit to far, but come on they did save us and they even gave us weapons." Ruby said taking back her answer.

"Ruby I learn from experience that not everyone do nice things only to be nice. I'm pretty sure they have a reason why." Blake answers coldly.

"Well maybe these people are different. I mean Alice acts like our mother and Eli feels like an older boy version of Yang sometimes." Ruby said in the survivors defense.

"And what about Lily. She seems like the only one here who is more protected here?" Blake asked.

"Lily... from what I heard, these people are like a second family to her. She lost so much and yet manages to keep up that hope. Kinda reminds me of the first time we met." Ruby said reminiscing about her first night at Beacon.

"Heh yea. I can see Lily in that kinda like that, except she wasn't that socially awkward." Blake said in a muse.

"Well at least I tried, not being antisocial on purpose." Ruby pouts cutely only for Blake to roll her eyes while chuckling quitely to herself before going back to being quite.

"Blake?" Ruby asked breaking the silence.

"Yes Ruby?" Blake answers.

"Do you think we will ever get back home?" Ruby asked seriously.

"I... I don't know Ruby. I honestly don't know." Blake answers.

"(Sigh) I was afraid you would say that." Ruby finished before looking up back at the moon.

The two girls went back to staring at the moon's beauty unaware of being watched from a distance. Out of town two shadowy figures are watching through the binoculars watching with great interest.

"Boss what do you see?" A shadowy man asked the one looking at Ruby and Blake and then shortly Alice.

"Some fine young women Todd, and sweat new place to call home even." The other shadowy figure said.

"Well how are we gonna get in, they seem to have the defense set up pretty good, it would be a waste to use these bullets we got off that Red Talon asshole's." The first shadowy figure now known as Todd said as he holds up a M4A1.

"We don't have to, remember that guy we snagged with all the goodies?" The other said.

"You mean with the twinkies or the one with the Strange cat ears?" Todd asked.

"Who cares, all we have to do is point a gun, threatened to rape a them and then boom, they will let down there guard and we get the base, and maybe another babe to share for the night." The shadowy figure said as he started heading back to his camp with Todd following behind him.

 **Back at fairgrounds in Trumbull Valley.**

Both Winter and Qrow had made it to fairgrounds to find it abandoned. The bloodstains and half eaten corpse spread around the fair ground was not a terrifying as seeing the moon not looking like a cracked a egg. This was completely unsettling at first realizing that this wasn't a dream, but after a few moments they seemed to put this out of mine and keep on looking around. They eventually found the signs of a military presence but the place was looted of everything useful, excluding a few soda cans. They stoped at the arcade because Winter wanted to stick together with Qrow, despite finding him appalling and Qrow had to take a piss.

"(Sigh) it seems we are stranded on a foreign planet with no knowledge of it or its inhabitants. I may hate to say this now but at least I have a familiar face with me, granted that face is a complete dolt and a drunk of a man." Winter thought as she perched herself up on the prize counter taking a drink of a flatter soda called a cola.

Qrow had finally came back around after finishing up. He seemed to have sober up somewhat so at least he can walk straight. He then sat down on the other side of the glass display for the prizes and opens up a flat soda of Pepsi.

"Well this is just great. Trapped on a strange world, everyone seems to be dead, and to top it off no beer. On the bright side, at least we have each other." Qrow said as he opens his can.

"I have to agree, though in all honesty the thought of us alone together seemed more distasteful then it actually seem." Winter said as she took a swig from her drink.

"Aw and here I thought you didn't care to think about me in that way." Qrow said trying to get her angry.

"I now retracted my case." Winter said bluntly.

The two then sat in silence drinking their drink before something or someone knocked over a trash can outside causing both to jump to their feet weapons drawn.

"Who's their. Show your self or we will be forced to use lethal force." Winter calls out. After a few minutes of no response she signals Qrow to check it out. He didn't really understood what she was trying to say no matter how many times she tried wording or signaling with her hand to move forwards. Qrow eventually moved closer to have Winter whisper in his ear what she was trying to say.

"Qrow check it out before I kick your feathery ass!" Winter shouts into his ear in frustration.

"Alright alright im going, geez." Qrow said as he walks over to the door.

He soon started to move slowly and quitely with hesitation as the noise of the rattling of the trash can got louder and louder. He eventually got to the door and slowly opens the door and looks outside to see a mother racoon picking through the trash. It hissed at him before jumping off the can and running away into the night.

"(Sigh) relax winter, it's only a trash panda." Qrow said as he closes the door. The door reflects the other side of the door showing a feral zombie gnawing it's teeth as it ready itself to jump through the glass door.

"Qrow behind you!" Winter shouts when she spot the feral, but by now it's to late and the feral jumps through the glass door tackling Qrow to the ground.

It then began to circle the down Qrow, it then faced its down pray and got ready to strike when Winter intervenes by plunging her sword into its leg causing it to shriek loudly in pain and changes its target prey. She try's keeping her sword in the feral's leg but it just wouldn't stop squirming and eventually freed itself. She tried to slash at it but it rolled away before turning around and adjusting itself to tackle its new prey. It bolted forward running on all fours, when Winter Aimed to kill the beast with one single strike but it simply rolled out of the way and kept onto her.

Winter was now pinned as the creature hold onto her arms with iron like grasp, refusing to let go. As it raised its head ready to munch down on Winters jugular, it was knocked off by Qrow how had just gotten up to see a carnival mallet. The creature didn't had enough time to react before its head was crushed in with a Aura infused powered swing.

"(Huff, Huff) Your... (Huff) welcome." Qrow said worn out by the feral encounter.

"What in Oums name was they?" Winter said as she pulls herself up to her feet.

"I believe that was a zombie... heh never thought I'll be saying that." Qrow mused as he walked over to side of the room and laid back on a contraption that was covered with a blanket.

"Seriously? A zombie, Qrow you have to be joking right now." Winter said with a deadpan tone.

"Well what would you call that then... a feral Ghoul? It's a zombie and I'm pretty sure you owe me for saving you from it." Qrow said sarcastically as he leans back.

Winter only scuffs at Qrow before turning her attention to her dead attacker. It had a sickening green skin exposed to the world with raggedy clothes covering it. It's hands were blood staine and long, as for its arms and legs it crawled around like a four legged gold medal leapfrog Champaign. Winter couldn't denied it, this was indeed a zombie.

"My Oum, this is an actual zombie." Winter gasp in horror as she moves back.

"Told yah. Looks like that's the reason why everyone is missing. They died pick themselves up and kill the next thing. Now then where's that thank you for saving your life from a zombie again." Qrow said cockily as he leans back accidentally starting the machine that was a jukebox.

It was playing a sound really loudly and before the two could do anything a sound of a huge zombie hoard heading their way.

"Grrr you complete... Dolt!!!" Winter shouts in anger but she couldn't be mad at him right now. She had to focus her attention on the zombies then later Qrow.

 **For added effect play Freebird by Lynyrd Skynyrd**

 **(Personal play the one from kings man if not skip to the 4:30 into the song.)**

The first few zombies broke into the window and sprinted to Winter. She quickly grab ahold of the stick Qrow was using earlier and tossed it at the one on the left before swiping at the closes zombies feet and then cartwheel kicking at the next one to get away.

Qrow had to give up his attempt at trying to to turn off the Jukebox when the first zombie grabbed ahold of him so he broke the zombies grasp and took it by the head before bashing it on the machine. He saw more zombies running his way so he adjusted his hand to the back of the zombie shirt collar and tossed it at the zombie before grabbing ahold of the sledge hammer and swinging it.

Back to Winter she pinned against a wall by a fat zombie till she pushed off the wall allowing herself to run up the wall getting behind it and giving herself enough time to snap its neck before more try to overrun her. She quickly backs up into Qrows back.

From their Qrow quickly spun around Winter in a circular formation while bashing the zombies away. After making a 360 swing Winter took the time to stab some of the down zombies in the head before they got up. The rest that did got up got whacked pretty hard in the head before a few ganged up on Qrow and pushed him over the counter.

Winter also got pushed back to a wall instead but she quickly climbed one of the zombies and quickly wrapped her legs around the neck as it swirled to the ground she used her sabor to decapitated the surrounding zombies before impaling the zombie she rode with her heel through the eye socket.

Qrow has kicked off the zombie who was trying to bite his way through his shoe. He smashed the zombie to his right with his mallet only for it to break off leaving a jagged spike in its place. He looked around and saw his third attacker climbing over so he grabbed the Wooden brick and tossed it at the zombies head before impaling the other with his sharpen stick.

As he got up he saw the last zombie charging towards Winter so he called out to Winter before charging in and grabbing the zombie by legs while Winter grabs it by the back of its head smashing it into the juke box not only ending the attack but also the song as well.

The two were now bent over huffing after the close encounter with the undead. The room was now littered in bodies of their attacker's.

"Heh heh who would have thought those zombie movie would have come in handy." Qrow said jokingly.

"Qrow we were just attacked by a bunch of corpses... and you have time to joke?" Winter asked irritated.

"Hey zombie or not it's important to crack wise to relieve the tension." Qrow said smartly.

"Well on the bright side at least this encounter sober you up." Winter said regaining her composure.

"Tsk what ever ice queen, let's get out of here before more of those things friends show up." Qrow said bluntly as he walked out the door.

Winter groans in frustration of Qrow's behavior but regains herself and was about to follow Qrow out the door till he came back running in a panic as he placed his back against the door blocking it.

"On second thought we should take the side exit. I think these guys chubby friend decided to pay us a visit." Qrow said in a panic.

Before Winter could even ask a huge fist broke through the door trying to grab Qrow but barely missed grabbing his cape. It then retract its hand showing through the splintered door a juggernaut who lets out a loud roar before backing up to ram the door.

"Oh dear Oum, run!" Winter shouts as she and Qrow both ran through the other door leading into The loading bay and out into the fair grounds.

As being chased by a juggernaut was bad enough another hoard ran out from the military quarantine sector and began to chase after them. Qrow manedge to slow them down by closing the park entry chain gate on them but it was only for a moment as the crawled on top of each other till they were spilling out from over the chain link fence like in world war Z.

As they gave chase they were gaining on them, mostly because Winter was running in heels and Qrow was still drunk but they still managed to keep ahead of the zombies but only barely. As they started to become winded a pickup truck came swirling in from the parking lot making its way towards town. It slowed down a bit allowing the passengers in the back to shoot at the zombies while Qrow and Winter ducked down to avoid any friendly fire.

In the back were two girls armed with semi-auto rifles and in the front was a man wearing a black beanie as he shot at the zombies with a Viper P357 revolver from the driver seat.

"What are you waiting for get in already!" The man in the front seat shouts out.

Both Qrow and Winter looked at each other wondering if they should but the sound of the juggernaut breaking through the fence made it clear that they should get in the truck. They both sprung to their feet and went into a full on sprint into the slowly moving truck. Qrow managed to jump in first but Winter was stumbling as she tried to get in but unable due to her heels.

"Oh for the love of, Mick can you slow down she's wearing heels!" The woman said as she hands her rifle to the other girl.

"For crying out loud who still wear fucking heels! Hey Diane can you help Maya with her I can't slow down!" The man known as mick shouts out.

"The woman nods her head and grabs a bungee cord from the back of the car and leans forward after attaching it to the side of the car giving her a better angle.

"Oy goth boy you better not let me go or else your girlfriend won't be making it." The woman shouts in an accent to Qrow.

He didn't get the insult but understood what she was trying to do. So he grabbed ahold of her ankles giving her support as she leans forward reaching out to Winter. She failed to catch her hand a few times but after one last attempt she grabbed winters hand and pulls it backwards with both Qrow and Maya's help she barely managed to get on the truck before Mick puts his foot down on the gas causing them to speed away from the hoard.

 **Hello everybody Wombag1786 here**

 **So this story didn't really features the girls that much but it did open up to some possibilities in the storyline. Now I have been thinking this over and well I'm gonna change my approach on this story. So the from now on Ruby and Lily are as safe as Rick Grimes in the walking dead... everybody else will range from Darrel to Glenn... Tv show wise not the comic. So at this point anyone can die. I'll be introducing Cinder and her team at one point but until now only those two are permanently safe. So with that sad news out of the way, I would like to mention here and now that indeed, team JNPR will be meeting Sasquatch at some point. Maybe after or before Phrrya death kinda depends on how I choose she goes. Now then one last important thing I will be slowing down production on this story, to work on some other one but I will continue to work on this and hopefully I can make you the readers feel sad/heartbroken/shock/angry/or traumatized.**

 **Please Fav and Fol this story and leave a comment. If you wish to enter a OC please send it by PM and follow the rules in the prologue. (Just realized this but you can enter a OC in from remnant, it doesn't nessisarly have to be from the state of decay world.)**

 **This is Wombag1786 signing off.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everybody Wombag1786 here...**

 **Look sorry about being so late with this chapter usual by now I have this out plus another by last week but my vacation took me to a place with no reception so I couldn't even do work on my phone if I wanted to... plus summer college classes, ain't that a bitch. Theirs also one other reason why I haven't worked on this and it isn't because of responsibilitys and other personal things but to be honest I was dreading this chapter for... well you'll see why. Also as a side note I'm gonna go back and retweek the chapters so don't worry about that.**

 **3RD Pov with team JNPR**

Team JNPR we're making the long journey down the road. If they had a vehicle right about now this would have gone a lot faster but unfortunately they don't. As they traveled down the empty and desolated road the sun starts to set and darkness starts to effect their field of vision. To make matters worst a cloud is now covering the moon so that made their ability to adjust to the dark even more difficult.

"Ugh! I can't see a thing!" Nora complains as she continues to walk down the road.

"Yea I have to agree with her, Ren don't we have any flashlights or something in that bag?" Jaune said as he stops to regain his holdings on a now sleeping Phrrya. It's been about three hours since the infection and things haven't gotten any better. First she was complaining about how the bite felt like someone rubbing salt on it, then the wound began to bruise and her pores began to bleed at a slow yet disturbing rate, now her veins are showing completely blood red, her temperature is completely scorching hot and she is falling in and out of conscious.

"Um no but we do have this." Ren said as he pulls out a strange looking gun and a small red stick. He removes the top of the stick and lighting it causing a red smoke to emerge while giving off a faint red flair.

"(Sigh) better then nothing I suppose." Jaune said sadly as he lets Ren take the lead.

The group kept on walking down the road while Phrrya's condition worsens by the moment. As they kept on walking they soon hear a strange noise coming from behind them. At first they couldn't see anything so they ignored it but after awhile the noise got louder and louder. They can now recognize that the sound wasn't a single thing but multiple collective groans coming from behind them and in front and to the sides. The three squint their eyes but they couldn't see anything except for a faint glow of yellow eyes.

"Dude are we surrounded by Grimm?" Jaune asked as he walks back a bit.

"I don't know I can't see them." Nora said as she pulls out her zed swatter.

"Hold on maybe this can help us." Ren said as he pulls out the strange gun before pointing it straight upwards and pulling the trigger sending a flair up into the night sky only to regret it. Surrounding them were those creatures like the one from before except they weren't bleeding from their pores. Because of the darkness they had no idea about team JNPR but now they can see them.

"Oh... My... Oum." Jaune said as one of the creatures let's out a howling scream and ran forward towards team JN(P)R.

The one that bowled ran over over to Jaune before jumping forward. Jaune closed his eyes and shielded Phrrya. Before the infected could touch him Ren quickly got in front of it before empaling it with one quick strike.

"We need to go... NOW!" Ren shouts as he nods to Nora who pulls out her grenade launcher and blew a path for them to run through.

The team barley had any time to to escape as the hour came down on them. They had just barley managed to run ahead of the hoard and down the road, but the zombies were slowly catching up. Ren quick pulls out his sub machine gun and starts to lay down suppressive fire at the hoard slowing them down a bit. Unfortunately their luck has turn for the worst as they ran into a road block that involves a huge overturn tanker with a few cars in the way.

"Oh great. This just great!" Jaune said sarcastically as he slowly turns around to see the hoard closing in.

"Looks like we have no choice but to fight them." Ren said stoically as he reloaded another clip in the smg.

"That fine by me." Nora said with a enthusiastic grin on her face as she pulls out the breaching hammer.

"Ok guys are strongest is down and we are cornered so let's give these freaks some hell!" Jaune roars as he place Phrrya down against the wall before pulling out his military machete. The three nod in agreement and they did what they were trained to do. Fight to protect others from monsters.

Nora quick shoots a round into the hoard giving the group some breathing room before Ren unloaded onto the down hoard making sure they weren't gonna get up. Once he ran out of ammo in his clip he quickly places another one in before settling it to single fire mode and pulling out one of his knifes. The three then charged with their melee weapons drawn into the next wave of the undead.

Ren would dance around the Zombies avoiding their grabs before taking potshots with his gun or piercings their skulls with his K-bar. The zombies couldn't get close to Nora as she would wildly swing her hammer around sending them flying and even if they managed to grab her they would be thrown off her with her unnatural strength. Jaune wasn't even that bad when it came to fighting the undead, he was a natural. He would easily decapitate the zombies with his machete and constantly wound push the zombies away from him with the training he received from Phrrya before he either slashed or shoot them. Even though they managed to keep the undead away from Phrrya the hoards numbers started to take a toll on them.

"Um guys I don't think we can keep this up!" Nora shouts as her strength starts to leave her and the hoard starting to get closer.

"My Oum they are relentless, can we even survive this!" Ren shouts in agreement as one of the infected managed to grab his arm but not for long.

"Well keep it up, we can't let them get to Phrrya!" Jaune orders as he struggles to get one of the zombies off him.

As they fight on as the seemingly endless hoard barreled on them the group noticed that a few zombies ran past them towards Phrrya who was completely defenseless.

"NO!" Juane shouts as he gains his second wind and push the zombie off him before aiming his gun at the zombies. He then shoots of his remaining bullets killing only three before tossing his gun killing the forth one before running over to her. "Get away from her you bastard's!!!"

A zombie was now leaning over Phrrya and was about to take a bite when Jaune tackles it to the ground and bashed its skull it with his foot. He turns to see that Nora and Ren were now pinned with their back to each other as the hoard came down on them and that left only Jaune to protect Phrrya.

"You will not touch her!" Jaune barks as adrenaline starts to circulate through his system as he stood over his partner with both of his hands on the hilt of the blade.

The zombies didn't flinch as they raced forward to munch down on their pray. So Jaune quickly raced forward and began to fight tooth and nail as he slashes and stabs at the hoard. Some of the zombies were only interested in Phrrya but Jaune refusesed to let them touch her so he would constantly reach out and grab ahold of them letting the other zombies sink their broken and jagged teeth into his arm. He screams in horrific pain but still refuse to yield so he slashes and stabs at everything in sight till his machete got stuck in one of the zombies skulls causing him to drop his blade and use only his knife to defend Phrrya with. This was now an even slower proses causing more zombies to take bigger and more painful bites out of him. Back with Nora and Ren they too were having some problems. While they were now fighting together they were starting to loose energy fighting the undead. That's when Ren fails to get one of the zombies off him letting it sink it's teeth into his ear before ripping it off painfully. Nora heard her best friend screams of pain and went into a furrier and began to use more of her energy killing the zombies with her hammer till the hammers head broke off and went flying into another zombie behind Ren. So she decided to use her fist as she was pushed back into Ren and a zombie grabbed ahold of her fist and ripped off her right pinkie and ring finger with its teeth. As their screams echoed the group started to be pushed down as they fought viciously but it was in vein as the overcoming hoards pushed them down. As Jaune try's his hardest to get a zombie from ripping out his jugular he noticed that a few zombies surround Phrrya and Just kneeled down. He screams out knowing full well that they had failed... till a surpressed gun shots killed them all before they had a chance to touch her.

"Contact made, make me proud people!" A grizzled voice shouted out before the sound of three different types of weapon went off.

Soon the the undead started to fall down giving time for Jaune Nora and Ren to push off their attackers as they were torn to shreds by the hail of bullets. Once the last of the zombies were dead the three kids looked up to see three strangers in military fatigues.

"Hey! Hey, let me see your hands! RIGHT NOW!!!" A woman in an Arabic accent shouts as she walks over with a a custom AK pointed at Ren and Nora.

"Hey Zekia muzzle control their just kids!" A man in a ski mask said in a calming tone as he walks over with a huge RPK.

"Names Leon, tsk what ever." The woman said as she slings her weapon.

"L, Z. What's the situation with these kids." A man in a gruff said as he walks forward revealing him to have a bushy beard with Oakley sunglasses on. In his hand was a surpessed UMP 40.

The man in the ski mask pulls out a small flashlight and points it at team JN(P)R. "Three children, two Caucasian both male and female along with another male Asian child. All have signs of multiple injuries. Sir."

"Alright let's get these kids out of here, HQ wants them back for some reason." The man said as the other two nod their heads. Zekia walks over and picks up Nora who was now holding her bleeding hand, while Leon picks up Ren as he pulls out a small medical patch over his bleeding ear. Before the man in the Oakley's could pick Jaune up he looked over to Phrrya who was now starting to cough violently.

"Oh Oum, Phrrya!!!" Jaune shouts out as he bolted towards Phrrya who now fell over. The woman saw the kid bolt and quickly aims her AK at him but was unable to do anything as Nora grabbed the barrel of the rifle and bend it downwards with her strength.

"... you fuck!" Zekia shouts as she hits Nora in the face with the butt of her stock.

"Nora!!!" Ren screams out.

"Zekia da FUCK was that!!!" Leon shouts out.

"Fucking ginger broke my gun!" Zekia explains.

"And before when you were aiming at our objective!" Leon argues back but this time he now has his hand on his beretta.

"Both of you cool your shit!" The man barks causing both of them to be quiet.

"Kid was going for someone else he wasn't running, so cool it Zekia and don't you dare aim a loaded weapon at another soldier again Leon!" The man barks causing both of them to look down in shame.

"Sorry Kelly." Both said in sync.

"And what did I say about using our real names, when addressing me it's either Your Holiness Sergeant Kelly Eldridge III, or Sasquatch!" The man now known as Sasquatch shouts.

He then turns around and walks over to the kid who was now holding someone. He noticed a girl with crimson red hair now bleeding from her pores as her veins become bloodshot red.

"Please... help her." The boy said as he looked up at the man with tears streaming down his face.

"... (sigh) goddamn kids." The man mutters as the screen went black.

 **The morning after with RWBY's group.**

The morning sun had just came over the horizon inside the building on the second floor The girls were all sleeping in some sleeping bags. The night before left Eli manning the early morning shift while the girls leave their weapons Except their knifes for protection. Weiss, Lily, and Blake had their own sleeping bags while Yang and Ruby slept on a mattress with... morally questionable origins while using her cape as a blanket. Alice was silently snoring as she had a shotgun pointed at the door and her finger on the trigger.

As they slept a loud gunshot woke them up causing Alice to shoot up and point her gun at the door to see nothing their. Before she could ask herself what was going on a serious of gunshot going back and forth before the window shatteres sending everyone scrambling to the floor for cover.

"What the HELL is going on!" Lily shouts as she covers her eyes with her arm.

"I don't know but who ever is doing this better have a good reason to do so!" Ruby shouts from underneath Yang's protection.

"What kind of DOLT would shoot at a window with humans in it!" Weiss cries out as glass chunks sprays onto her back.

"Bandits probably honey!" Alice shouts out as well.

"Bandits, in a Zombie Apocalypse! Really!" Yang shouts out.

"Yea you take away food and everyone goes berserk!" Alice shouts as the gunfire stops.

"Alice! Get up here we got trouble!" Eli shouts out from the rooftop.

"Ugh no shit El." Alice whisperers out from under her breath. Before another shot ranged out and the continue surprising fire continued. "Ruby sweetie can you go up to Eli."

"What no that's to dangerous!" Yang shout as she sits up only to duck down after some glass nearly hits her.

"Not unless I cover her. Theirs concrete railings up on the rooftop she will be safer up there." Alice explains as she crawls over to the window with the shotgun in her hand.

"What about the rest of us?!?" Weiss hissed.

"Go downstairs and go to the armory. You can figure out what to do next!" Alice said as she checks the ejection Port making sure she has an extra shell in the magazine.

The girls looked at her with a grim look knowing full well what she was employing them to do. Unfortunately they didn't have that many choices and besides they were train to subdue their enemies as well. They all collectively agree with the plan and waited for the gun fire to cease. Once the sound of a loud click click can be heard Alice jumps up and starts to lay down some suppressing fire while Yang, Lily, Weiss, and Blake quickly sprint down stairs while Ruby ran up the stairs as the return of gun fire can be heard.

Up on the rooftop Eli had his back against the wall as Bullets shot overhead. Ruby quickly rushed over and squat next to Eli who was handing loading his brother's fifty cal.

"Ruby what are you... you know what never mind where's Alice?" Eli asked only to hear the sound of a twelve gage going off. "Never mind. You may actually be the person I need right now. So listen, you seem to take an interest in my brother's rifle. How good are you with a rifle?"

"Oh um I once stopped a robbery with a fifty cal." Ruby said reminiscing the robbery that got her into Beacon.

"Ok then I'll take that as a great shot. I need you to spot them for me." Eli said before handing a now disappointed Ruby a stick with a compact mirror crudely duck tape to it.

"Fine but for your information, I'm a better shot then you. Ruby said irritated as she took the mirror stick.

"Heh sure you are but if you rather shoot and kill a human for the first time then fine by me." Eli said sarcastically as he loads the clip into the rifle.

Ruby didn't say a word knowing full well that he was right, about killing a human compare to her he couldn't hit a watermelon in front of him. She holds up the stick and looked around. At the gate was a body of a man without his head bleeding out by the front entrance while behind a destroyed car was a few guys. They looked skinny like they haven't eaten anything in days, some of them didn't had shirts, or even pants for that matter. What she did notice though was the fact that they were armed with what looked like pistols and smg. That's when she noticed two snipers on the rooftops across the street both armed with what looks like 22 small game rifles.

"We got two snipers next door and I think five guys down by the car." Ruby whispers to Eli who nods his head.

After waiting for a moment he quickly gets up and aims at the first sniper. With the accuracy of an Eagle he hits the first man right between his eyes before turning his attention to the second one and taking aim and shooting the powerful fifty cal through the scope of the other rifle causing his head to pop. The bandits realize that their snipers were now dead focas their aim at Eli and Ruby but only hit the massive brick wall before a few of their guys got hit by a shotgun blast from the second floor. The bandits realized that attacking straight on wasn't gonna work so one of them quietly pulls out a radio and calls for plan B.

The bandits now refuse to come out of their hiding spot without the fear of having their head blown off, but that all changes when a strange pickup truck that was missing a car door pulls in with two guys in the back armed with M4A1 an another two people wearing burlap sacks on their heads. At first Eli was gonna shoot the driver but he pulls a stick with a white flag on it before walking out.

"Hey asshole's inside! Listen up, we're just here to negotiate your surrender, ok!" The man shouts just for a shot blast to nearly hit him. "Jesus can't take a joke, look if you shoot at me again then we'll kill a hostage!"

"What is he talking about?" Ruby whispers to Eli.

"No idea, but I know these type. No prisoners it's probably a ruse to lure us out." Eli said as he removes the clip and hand loads a few more round into it.

"... We think it's a ruse, that you don't have any prisoners, and your going to kill us the moment we stick our heads out!" Ruby cries out loud enough for the bandits to hear, to Eli displeasure.

"Well... actually that kinda sounds easier then holding hostages." The man said as the bandits looked at each other an nod in agreement. "Kinda sad we didn't think about doing that, but no we have two hostages and if you don't come out I'll cut off their head!"

The man was now in the pick up truck holding a cheap store brand machete. The two people in burlap sacks were pushed forward revealing one of them to be a young woman and another to be a young man. The man quickly rips off the burlap's sack revealing the man to be Llyod Fang and the other to be Velvet. Both looked like they been through hell with multiple cuts and bruises on their faces. They couldn't speak because of the gag wrapped around their mouths.

"Now I suggest you drop your weapons before I decide to cut these fine people a "head" short!" The man shouts as he rubs the cheap machete against the panicking Velvet.

"Oh Oum it's velvet." Yang whispers as she looks outside from the first floor to see the bandit group shouting upwards to Eli and Ruby.

"Wait, Velvet? What is she doing here?" Weiss hissed as she looked over to see indeed Velvet was kneeling their.

"Look don't worry about your friend, we will try an... wait why does she have bunny ears?" Lily asked as she got a good look at Velvet.

"Another time, it's not important right now." Blake said as she loads her PP22 with an additional silencer.

Lily could only nod in agreement before she starts to whisper a plan to the girls on saving their friend. Meanwhile outside the bandits started to get anxious about the silence and now they were considering if they should just execute the hostages.

"You have five seconds before I cut these two fucks in half!" The bandit leader shouts as he waves his machete around.

"Five"

"Four"

"Three"

"Two"

"On..."

"Wait!" Came a voice from the ground floor. Out steps Lily with her hands up. "Let the hostages go then we'll talk."

"Heh heh, how dumb do you think we are, if we let them go then your man on the roof will pick us off!" The leader snarles as Lily made her way to the door.

"Or not because I was the one on the rifle." Lily said calmly.

"No, even if I were to believe that bullshit I still refuse to give them up. I mean him, phs only good to us is zombie bait, but her well I do know some of my men are into... furries." The man said viciously as the rest gave a creepy chuckle.

"... what do you want?" Lily asked sternly as she lowers her arms.

"We want your shit. Clothes, food, weapons, drugs, and what ever else you have as well as your kickass base here." The man said in a demanding tone.

"Well I won't give you all that, cause I'm gonna presume your the type that will shoot anyone in the back." Lily said as she now cross her arms.

"Heh smart girl, Yea your gonna die horrible when we get in their. So sorry kid but you lived in this world, you know what it's like. The strong survives by any means necessary, but don't worry our conversation it now at its end." The man said smugly as he snaps his fingers and the guards aim the assault rifles at her only for a bottle to hit the truck setting them ablaze while the hostages were slightly scorched but otherwise just fine.

"Oh you sun of a bitc..." before he could finish a series of sniper round and buckshots went off. From above Eli to Ruby's displeasment shot the fifty cal into the heads of two of the bandits while his third shot went straight through the car and pierced one of the bandits leg sending him crashing to the ground wailing in pain.

"Ahhh, you little fucke..." he couldn't finish his line before he died. His pain from the bullet that tore his leg apart, didn't last long as the sound of a cocking of a twelve gage later his brains and all different typles of bone went souring through the air in a fine red mist. She then proceeded to blast at the bandits who were on fire killing them instantly with a well place buckshot to the sternum. Lily also pulls out her Glock and shoots the bandit leader in the arm sending him down to the ground before he scrambles away. She got behind cover and shot at the other bandits that Alice and Eli didn't managed to kill. After a few seconds of silence Yang, Blake and Weiss walked around the corner holding a weak Molotov and their guns.

"Why didn't you guys throw yours?" Blake asked as she walked over to Velvet and Fang who were now trying to stand up.

"Blake neither of us had ever killed anyone before." Yang answers with a shutter.

"(Sigh) Trust me it's a feeling you will never get use to." Blake remarks as they walked forward. Everyone was now walking over to the car by now including Ruby and Eli.

"Oh Oum... did we really have to kill them?" Ruby asked seeing the body of the bandit on the ground.

"Yes we unfortunately have to honey, it's them or us." Alice said as she slings her shotgun.

Ruby understood what she meant and have to agree knowing full well their was no way to incapacitate them with out risking Velvet or Fang. The group then walks over and begins to untie them but fail to notice one of the bandits getting up slowly.

"Oh Oum Velvet it's so good to see you again." Ruby squeals as she unties and quickly hugs Velvet.

"My Oum, I cant believe you guys are ok." Velvet cried as she hugs Ruby.

"Of course we're ok, why else we wouldn't be?" Weiss asked as she helped her up.

"After you guys disappeared the world thought you died." Velvet explains.

"So the world thinks we're dead, well we did came close." Yang comments.

As the girls talked about what their families and Crit did after their deaths the survivors were now talking over by Fang

"Um Lily, did you notice something odd about that girl the girls are helping. Namely the fact that she has bunny ears, like what in the actual hell?" Eli comments as he uses the knife to cut Fangs bonds.

"I completely agree. I also want to know where she comes from, but on the other hand I can't believe that their is an actual human bunny girl. I feel like my childhood wish of being in a manga just came true." Fang remarks in a almost hyper and gleeful sounding tone, mostly because he's alive and he just met Velvet. That's when he noticed the two were just starring at him like he just said something a million miles an hour.

"Um I don't really know hon, I think we should get you two patched up before we asked the question about her, bunny hearing." Alice said slowly.

"... oh right I'm Lily, I guess your Fang." Lily said as she picks him up.

"Um yea I'm Fang, nice to meet you Lily." Fang said returning to his social awkward tone.

Before Alice could introduce herself a gunshot went off sending Alice to the ground with blood spraying from her shoulder. The group turns around to see the bandit leader who somehow survive the attack and now has a gun pointed towards Lily. As he pulls the trigger Fang quickly grabs the gun and pulls it away from lily as the gun goes off missing her all the while Fang quickly disarmed the leader before pushing him back and shooting him in the knee cap. After a second he turns around to see Lily wide eyed and completely in shock that she nearly died but unfortunately the moment of relief was cut short when a scream could be heard as Velvet fell to the ground coughing blood.

"Oh Oum no no no! Velvet!" Ruby cried out as she holds Velvet hand as she began to cough up Blood.

"Oh Oum Eli, Lily. Please do something, anything please!" Yang cries out as she place her hand velvets throat.

Apparently during the scuffle the bullet shot out and pierced Velvets internal jugular and within a few painful moments she dies in Ruby's hand. Ruby had no idea what to do, her mind just went blank with grief watch a friend died in her hands.

"Heh heh bitch had it coming." The bandit leader croaks as he hold back the pain from his wound to the knee. "Took twelve of our guys to burn your fucking complex to the ground, but one more just to restrain her. heh heh well I guess she wasn't worth the man power when she was just going to die like this. In the fucking street like the road kill she is, heh heh heh!"

As the bandit laughed to himself the group started to rage within. Yang's eyes changed to a tint of red, Weiss gritted her teeth along with Blake while Ruby remained quiet. Lily didn't have any response while helping up Alice but deep down she was boiling. Eli and Fang just had enough of this sadistic fuck and both pointed their guns at him boondocks Saint style till a gust of wind passed by leaving them surprisingly unarmed and covered in... Roses?

"Fuck you..." Ruby said coldly as she reappeared with both Eli and Fangs guns in her hands before she began to nail the Now very frightened bandit with every bullet in both guns. As she sprayed the corpse down with a hail of 45ACP and 357 magnum rounds ito his face before running out of ammo and began the bash it the little bits of his head that was left.

"Fuck you, (sob) fuck you, fuck you, fuck (sob) you, fuck you, fuck you, fuck (sob) you, fuck you, (sob) fuck you, fuck you, fuck (sob) you!" Ruby shouts out repeatedly as she cries her eyes out all the while covered head to toe in the bandits blood.

"Ruby, stop just stop!" Yang shouts as she raced over to her baby sister and drags her off the corpse as she weeps on about he's a murder and how he killed velvet. Eventually she calmed down and begins to break down and cry as she hugs her sister.

"He's a monster Yang, a fucking monster!" Ruby sobbed as she barries her face into her sisters.

"Ssssshhhhh, it's ok Ruby, you got him, he isn't gonna hurt anyone anymore." Yang said as she picked up her sister and walked her inside the gate.

"... Eli go with Fang back to his base to make sure that they are ok. Don't worry about us I have this handled." Lily said quitely as she helps Alice over to the gate. Eli and Fang nod before walking over to the pick up truck that conveniently had the keys in the ignition.

"And what about Velvet, we can't leave her body to rot here?" Weiss asked looking down at her friend.

"Once we deal with my wound we will bury your friend, it's the least we can do." Alice grunts under the pain.

 **(I Suggest that you play "In the water" by Anadel for extra effect.)**

 **[Verse 1]You hold your every breath But life is for the living, in the water You feel that you should run But where are you to hide In the water**

The girls nod and followed her as the truck pulls out and drives down the road. Inside the car the two men with sulken eyes watched the road quitely as they drove down the road towards the smoke. While Eli felt bad that Ruby had just went through her first human kill Fang felt devastated. In his mind it went over and over, that he could have done something but he just wasn't good enough and now that girl was dead because of him.

 **[Chorus]Against the tide we struggle With the skin we're in With the skin we're in Against the tide we struggle To keep our heads above the deep And our hearts above the lie (above the lie)**

Back at Base Ruby and was now sitting on the mattress with tear stained cheeks as she sobbed quietly meanwhile below the body of Velvet began to twitch slowly before a small rink sound can be heard. Lily steps away from the body with a bloody screwdriver and hammer in her hand. She then nods her head and Blake, Yang, and Weiss grab the end of some sheets and folded it over her body causing the screen to turn black.

 **[Verse 2]You vow your life and blood But this is not our home In the water Our hope here's never found Just try and keep your way In the water**

The screen returns to normal as it shows a helicopter flying over the forest heading west. Inside the helicopter Nora was leaning against a sleeping Ren as she looks down at her right hand now covered in bandages covering her missing fingers. In the cockpit was the mysterious man known as Sasquatch flying the helicopter with Zekia as his copilot. He looked into the a mirror hanging overhead with some decorations on it. As he looks back he can see the blonde kid with his feet dangling out all the while holding a girls hand that had a blanket covering the rest of her body. His arms were completely wrapped in multiple lairs of medical tape that had a faint red spray seeping through. Soon a gust of wind blew in causing the blanket to be pushed back revealing Phrrya unconscious and wearing a oxygen mask as she breathed normally into it. The screen moves away revealing the helicopter had a red talon symbol on it.

 **[Chorus]**

As the helicopter leaves the seen adjusted to a storage unit base that had a light grey smoke coming from the base. Soon a vehicle pulls into base and out steps Eli and Fang who looked in horror before running into the base as the screen goes down into the ground.

 **[Verse 2]With who we are today Could never make amends for what we've done Tainted blood His eyes, his eyes are full of love Forgive them Release them**

The screen reamerges as the four girls carry Velvets body and placed it inside a small grave before Ruby came out with a few shovel and hand them around. The screen turns upwards from the grave looking up at Ruby's tear stained face. She looks down before taking her shovel and picking up a patch of dirt and tossing it onto the screen. The screen goes black as the sound of dirt hitting the ground can only be heard.

 **[Choras]**

 **... hey it's me... Jesus that was difficult. Now before anyone rushes down to ask why did I kill of Velvet so easily or just killed her off in general I had not much of a choice. I did say that I will be killing off RWBY Characters as well as OC, only Ruby and Lily are safe, everyone else is now playing Russian roulette. Now before anyone says why didn't I kill of the Fang OC instead I want give people who puts down their OC characters a fighting chance to live till the end of the story so basically I flipped a coin ten times. Head being Fang and tails being Velvet. Sadly it ended in a draw and for the final count it landed on tails meaning I have to kill off her... if it wasn't Fang who was their then it would have been Coco. So if you really want more of these characters to survive my suggestion is to add more people to the table so it has a least likely chance of killing off any more RWBY characters.**

 **Now then onto some other things, team JNPR barley survive the zombie onslaughts with multiple injuries while meeting Sasquatch, Leon montague, and Zekia Rivers all three of them are heroes from the game and you can find them in the second as red talon traders. (Leon and Zekia not Sasquatch) Red talon is an interesting group and they are gonna play a heavy roll in the story, plus the band of bandits are also gonna be a threat but the question is who should their leader be like tough and terrifying (Like Negan) or smart and manipulating (Like the Governor) eh I'll put in some more thought before deciding.**

 **Now then this chapter leaves off so many things like Ruby killing for the first time and our first victom so I think it's best to leave it at that.**

 **Please Fav and Fol the story and leave a comment and if you want a OC (please use the prequel story as a reference.**

 **This is Wombag1786 signing off... with some tears.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everybody Wombag1786 here. So I'm back from depression (kinda, velvet was a fan favorite for a reason) and now I'm back with some mixture of good and bad news. So I'm currently planing two more OC characters but I'm gonna need more time. So I was originally planned to have four chapters out before returning back to the other other story but I'm probably gonna do three (or maybe their will be four chapters I do have something planned that I was saving for later but can be done now.) right anyways just finished re-editing the previous chapters so back to the story.**

 **3RD POV.**

The scene turns onto a zombie impaled on some rebar moaning softly as it had its head down. It then looks up before moaning louder as it reaches outwards towards someone. Suddenly a sharp stick went straight through its head killing instantly. The stick was then pulled from the corpse before a pair of work gloves pulled the body off the rebar. The body fell down with a slump before the hands grabbed it by the arms revealing that it was Eli now wearing the work gloves and a bandanna over his face. He pulls the zombies body outside to a bunch of shallow graves with makeshift croses over them except for two more with one being empty and another where Fang who also had a bandanna over his mouth with work gloves on was currently placing down a body into the grave.

"Here's the last one partner." Eli grunts as he place the body onto a white bed sheet before rapping it.

"Thanks man... (sigh) goddamn it." Fang said as he looked down at the another corpse that was now completely wrapped up and in its grave.

"You knew this guy?" Eli asked as he wrapped the other body.

"Yea Austin Wellers. He was the only guy I would consider to be a good friend of mine, even after knowing about my hobby." Fang remarks as he pays the body with respect. "He didn't really talk much but he would always invite me to the table whenever it was poker night or toss me a cold one, granted cold beer is now extinct it still. He was good man. Sorry we couldn't give you a proper grave Austin."

"Damn man sorry about that Fang. Hey can you help me with this guy." Eli said while pointing down at the other corpse he was wrapping.

"Yea sure." Fang said in a sadden tone. He then walked over to the body and lift its legs up while Eli grabbed the shoulders. They placed the body into the grave as respectfully as possible before they clime out and reached for two shovels.

"Before we finish up you want to say Andy finally goodbyes?" Eli asked sensitively.

"... most of you guys were nice if a bit annoying to me, but still what happened to you shouldn't have happened to anyone. You guys were almost like a second family and I do hate to know that all of you died. I'll never forget all of you, go now and rest at the poker table in they sky. You guys will be missed dearly." Fang said as a few tear fell from his eyes before he wiped them away and gave a nod to Eli who begins to place dirt on top of the bodies. As the dirt fell down on top of the bodies the screen shifted to another grave back at base.

 **At a construction house across the street from the tower.**

The grave was made from quick dry cement with a crude but meaningful message on it. Currently the girls were now dressed in their new survival clothing, but that wasn't important what was the few flowers and candles that were lit over the grave. All four of the girls were crying and mourning their loss meanwhile Lily and Alice who now wearing a spar tank top with medical tape and bandages over her shoulder were the bullet hit her, both stand aside and watched with respected as the four girls mourn.

"(Sigh) It never gets easier does it?" Lily comments as she watch.

"No, it never does hon. Things are just gonna get harder from here on out, especially for that Ruby girl." Alice points out.

"... From what I heard Ruby hasn't ever killed a human before. I pity her the first time anyone takes another humans life is always the worst experience you can feel in the world." Lily said as she remembers back to the time she had taken a human life and the nightmares that followed with her as well.

Alice nods in agreement before the two returned to their moment of silence as the four girls started to say their final goodbyes to their friend. Blake was up first and after a moment of silence she begin to speak.

"Velvet never knew that I was a Faunus, even then she was brave and selfless when it came to facing her bully's. She never shown any sign of hate or anger all she did was smile and helped those in need. I can never be as brave as her I hope to Oum your selflessness has earn you some peace." Blake said as she stepped aside and let Weiss near the grave.

"I know I am the last person who should speak for a Faunas but she was a good friend and no one deserved to die like that. I apologize to the way my family has treated her kind and once I return I swear by my grandfathers name that I will make reparation to honor your memory." Weiss said vowing with a few tears falling from her face as she walked off allowing Yang to go up.

"Velvet wasn't just a good friend to me, she was a good friend to everyone. It didn't matter if you were a Faunas or Human she would always go out of her way to be a helping hand or a friend to anyone. She would always laugh at my jokes even when everyone groans at them, she would in turn would tell the same jokes. I'm gonna miss you Velvet, you truly were the best anyone can ask for a friend." Yang said as she struggled to hold back the tears. It was now Ruby's turn and she was barley able to hold back the tears let alone stop but she managed to carry on with her speech.

"I wasn't always good at making friends. Velvet didn't seem to mind, she always find a way to help me out. She always check (sob) to see if me or my teammates (sob) were ok. She (sob) was one of the nicest (sob) people I know (sob) and the (sob) world truly (sniffle sob sniffle) did lost one of the... I'm (louder sob) sorry (sob) I (sob) just (sob) can't.(crying sob)" Ruby stoped before breaking down into more tears as her teammates slowly aproched her and hugged her all the while themselves couldn't hold back the tears and they start to cry. Meanwhile the other two just kept their distance in a respectful silence, all the while making sure that no zombies ruin the funeral.

After a thirty minutes of crying the girls picked themselves up and said their goodbyes before following Lily and Alice back to the base.

 **Meanwhile in the air.**

The helicopter carrying team JNPR and the Red Talon CO. Currently the kids were going in and out of consciousness due to running all night... and the morphine doesn't help them either. Soon that all changes as they reached their destination.

"Papa bear, this is Sasquatch. Mission objective complete with minor injuries, requesting to land, I repeat requesting permission to land." Sasquatch said on his coms. Their was silence till a voice came back over.

" _Read you loud and clear Sasquatch. You have permission to land at helilo pad two. Over and out_." The voice said on the other side. After the voice logs out Sasquatch moved the helicopter to the left before landing the helicopter.

"Alright kiddies, I need you to get your ass out. L, Z I need you to carry the three to the medical wing." Sasquatch ordered as he opens the door.

"Alright but if any of them asked about going to the bathroom, the docs will have to operate on an unconscious patient." Zekia said annoyed as she and Leon steps out of the chopper with a tired Ren and Nora before grabbing the gurney with a barley alive Phrrya on it. As the five started to walk off Sasquatch quickly grabbed Jaune.

"Not you kid, the boss wants a word with you." Sasquatch said seriously.

"What, why me?!? I have to make sure Phrrya is alright." Jaune protest.

"Kid I'm gonna say to forget the girl unless you rather turn those disobedient little nut sack hanging below the belt into a fully functional secondary asshole... do you understand." Sasquatch said in an aggressive and frightening tone. Despite the fact that Jaune was now terrified he still refused to stand down.

"I won't go with you unless you can reassure me that my teammates are fine, and Phrrya isn't my girlfriend she's my partner!" Jaune argues back even though he was shaking. After a few minutes of Sasquatch trying to scare the kid he finally let's out a chuckle.

"Heh heh, I'll give you some credit kid, most people would be in it for themselves especially these asshole's. Look that shot I gave her will keep her alive till the docs give her the actual cure but those are expensive to make so the way I see it you owe me." Sasquatch said pointing out indeed he did save Phrrya's life.

"... Fine I'll go." Jaune said in defeat and followed Sasquatch through the base. As they walk Jaune can see multiple soldiers, engineers, and scientists running around doing drills or working as they seem to be testing different types of weapons on captured undead. One in particular looked like the one that bit Phrrya all ozzing and sweating blood from its pours. After walking up a railing and into a office with two guards standing next to the door armed with LMG's and full body armor. They open the door allowing them inside the office, Inside there was a desk with two folding chairs facing it and a black leather chair with an elderly Latino man with an eye patch over his left eye and a high ranking general outfit on. He was currently chopping a hand rolled Cuban cigar in a cigar cutter. As he pulls the cigar out he turns around to see his two visitors.

"Ah come in, come in. Take a seat this will take a moment." He said sweetly as he place the cigar in his mouth and lit it with a match stick. Both Jaune and Sasquatch both took a seat down in some cheap folding chairs.

"Now then before we start my name is General Sebastián lópez of the American army or the last one I believe, now then can I have your name and occupation?" He asked as he pulls out a small touch pad.

"I-It's Jaune... Jaune Arc and a Huntsman in training at Beacon Academy." Jaune said in a complete exhausted state.

"Hmm well my Frenchy friend, I believe you should know that I hate more then those _muerto's_ is a liar. So I'm gonna ask one more time who are you before I decide to have you fingers cut off." General Sebastián said as he pulls the cigar cutters and placed it on his desk.

"I am telling the truth, sir." Jaune said pleading. The General now gave a small sigh before his smile turns into a scowl. He was about to say something when Sasquatch interrupts him. "Sir, this kid may be telling the truth."

General Sebastián gave an eye of interest and leans back into his chair. "Please agent Sasquatch, do explain."

"While coming back from our mission we received reports of an unknown energy signal coming from all across the mid west. The closest one had one of our drones nearby and once the drone began to scout we discovered four of these kids radiating the same energy." Sasquatch said firmly.

"... So these egg heads believe what pray tell about this energy?" General Sebastián said as he blows a puff of smoke.

"That these kids didnt come from this plain of existence or in other words from a different world." Sasquatch puts it bluntly.

"... hm interesting. Jaune was it? Can you find your way to the medical wing or would you rather have one of my bodyguards escort you there?" General Sebastián asked as he blew another smoke.

"Um I'm not great with directions so I guess it's ok to tail one of your guys." Jaune said uncomfortable as General Sebastián gave him a polite nod and talked into his radio. A few moments later one of the guards from outside walks in all escorted Jaune out of the room and to the medical bay. Once he was gone the Generals small smile disappears and was replaced with a scowl.

"I watch yourself Sasquatch. You may have more year under your belt but by the end of the day I can still end you." General Sebastián threatens as he blew smoke at Sasquatch.

"Apologies Sir, but you threatened an inocent kid who has no fucking idea where and why he's here and at best we should show some curtsy of not threatening him after nearly loosing his partner to blood plague." Sasquatch replies back with irritation.

"Feh, so your not only telling me that you not only wasted an injection on one of the brats and ammo to save them, but you now are questioning my leadership as well? Well guess what big foot asswhipe you now owe me five more heads or else you and those brats will be facing the firing squad." General Sebastián said firmly as he places a M9 pistol on his table. That didn't get a reaction out of him but what did was the fact that the Generals veins began to show a glowing blood red color.

"Sir... calm down before you turn." Sasquatch said firmly. The General opens his mouth to argue but looks down at his hand to see his veins. He gives a quick huff calming down as his veins return to normal.

"Fucking quacks can now make a cure for any yahoo but now I'm stuck in this constant flow of hulking out. (Sigh) I should have executed that nut job if it wasn't for that damn blood plague." General Sebastián mutters as he begins to calm down. Once calm he goes under his desk and pulls out a few files. "I want three of these head back at base by winters end or it's yours, you got that Kelly!"

Sasquatch nods and grabs the files before walking out the door looking through the files, silently grumbling all the while. As he flips through the files of criminals that the General wants dead he flips the last one open with a familiar pitcher of a deserter. The name of the target was Llyod Fang.

 **Back with Fang and Eli**

Currently Fang was looking out the window of shotgun. While looking out the window he sees a one zombie walking through a field of weeds.

"Hey man you ok?" Eli asked as he turns the wheel and head right towards Lowl.

"Um yea I'll be... no actually no I feel like shit man." Fang explains as he leans back in his chair. "I mean not only did I just lost my entire group to those bandits but I kinda feel like that bunny girl Velvet I feel like her blood is on my hands man." Fang said in a sad tone as he looks down at his hands.

"(Sigh) it isn't really your fault. You shouldn't beat yourself up over some bullshit like that. She died because of that son of a bitch, all you did was save the life of Lily. It isn't your fault." Eli explains with cation.

"... Yeah I guess you have a point." Fang said with with some resolved but still felt guilty as hell.

"So again are you sure it's ok for us to take these supplies, cause it kinda feels like we are grave robbing them?" Eli asked as he points to the back of the truck with his thumb. In the back was a bunch of ruff sacks with different equipment and supplies in it.

"Yea well if we don't take them then I'm pretty sure those fucks that burn the place down would have came back for them. Personally though if it helps people like you guys then I'm pretty sure they wouldn't mind." Fang said referring to his old group. Eli gave a silent nod and they both returned to being quiet. After the sun went down the truck finally pulls up to the office tower and they parked the broken truck in the parking lot they set up. Eli then stops the car and both of them got out and head towards the back of the truck to grab the supplies. While grabbing a few bags the back gate opens up and out steps Lily, Yang and Blake in their new clothes.

Blake was wearing a white letterman jacket with black stripes on it, a black jaguar t-shirt tucked into a pair of dark navy blue jeans and black sneakers. As for Yang she had on a light blue jean jacket with different pins and stamps on it and a yellow tank top underneath it. It was over a pair of slim jeans over a pair of black riding boots.

"Hey guys." Lily greats as she walks over to them with Yang and Blake in tow.

"Hey Lil, um how are girls holding up?" Eli ask as he slings the rufsack filled with ammo onto his back.

"I'll be honest Eli we had low points in all of our life's but looking back on them they kinda seem like better days." Blake answers with a sad tone.

"Yea have to agree with Blake, this is official our newest low. So um do need help with the bags? At this point anything to do to get my mind off today will really help." Yang asked to which Fang responds with a solum nod.

With the help of the girls, mostly Yang who was able to carry three ruffsacks at once the group got the supplies inside. They gotten about two bags of medical and food supplies along with some spare fuel and bullets as well as a scoped hunting rifle. Now with the supplies inside and stored away Alice began to prep dinner while Eli sets the table all the while Fang and Lily interviews the girls about the weirdness of today with in earshot of Eli and Alice. They didn't push them to talk and they soon talked about Remnant and the basic history about it. They told them about Faunus, the Grimm, dust, and even semblances. Now they finished up with how they came here by mistake by an unusual and experimental dust.

"So your saying you came from a world where sixty percent of you are part animal and yet they are treated as second class citizens? That's horrible." Lily said as she sat at the table next to a silent Ruby.

"Yes unfortunately we started a peaceful protest before we turn to... violent tactics to acoplish our goals of equality." Blake said as she holds out her plate for Alice to place a weird food she calls a "End of times sushi" {imagine Musubi with spam... it's actually better tasting then most people think.}

"Wait what do you mean by we?" Eli asked as he took a piece of bread from the basket at the center of the table.

Blake just realized how she word it but at this point she could hardly give a damn. She reached up and removed her bow revealing a pair of cat ears.

"Huh... neat." Eli responds with interest and confusion at the same time.

"Ok, that's cool." Fang replies sounding not interested but inside his head a small chibi version of him was raising his fist into the sky breakfast club style as the hallelujah song played in his head.

"Oh my lord you poor thing." Alice comments with her motherly attitude showing. "I can never imagine what kind of persecution you went through growing up."

"Yea it... it was horrible, Oum knows how many bruise and beatings I received growing up." Blake said as she reattached the bow to her head. The survivors nod their head in agreement and went silent. As the basket of food went full circle Lily stopped everyone from eating.

"Wait before we start, we have to say grace." Lily suggested. The survivors looked at each other before looking at the girls. After the shit that they went through today a little prayer may help them. The group then grasp hands with a confused team RWBY who hold their hands before Lily said the prayer. "Dear lord, please help those who have died today find peace and may we grow stronger from this, yet never forget the faces of those who have fallen. Amen."

With that said the group raised their head and let go of one another before eating the meal quitely as they thought and cherish the memories of those they have losted.

 **Hello Wombag1786 here.**

 **Let's answer a question.**

 **T.O.G: honestly I didn't even want to kill Velvet but the way I'm going to kill these characters off is like Russian rullet style so theirs no chance for me to save anyone because they are my personal favorite. Unfortunately Velvet loss to the OC by one coin flip and so I killed her. I still feel bad about it but this is something you should expect in this story, maybe in a future chapter I will get one of the characters pregnant before killing them or the one that got them pregnant off Glen or Lori style or maybe I kill one of the girls Negan style. Point is only two people are reasured to be safe the rest... well I still have more bullets and this store takes place over a single year.**

 **Thanks for writing T.O.G (also unfinished story's are a pet peeve of mine so don't expect me to stop a story any time soon.**

 **So the Team JNPR now in the hands of a deranged General While Phrrya is alive but only barley, the group learned about team RWBY's origins and we also know that Fang went AWOL. How did that happen? Well next chapter I'm going to do more or less a flashback sequence to show what was the early days of the apocalypse like for the survivors. This should answer some questions or get your minds off of Velvets death (still sad about that) while I write in two new OC's. Again you can add in your OC in (it did save Coco's from the chopping block) just follow the instructions from the one shot prequel of the story.**

 **Please Fav and Fol the story and leave a comment.**

 **This is Wombag1786 signing off.**


	7. First days part 1

**Hello everybody Wombag1786 here So last chapter before I return to my usual schedule (two weeks working on my main story before working on my secondary story and a weekend story every week.) I was planning to do four I just can't at the moment. So this chapter is more or less takes place after Velvets death and it will let you feel more in sync with the characters so if they do kick the bucket then it will be equally heart breaking. So it's not an official chapter but will give you guys details into the OC's past, if you have an OC in the story you will get one eventually. Now again if you want to add your own OC then just follow the instructions from the prequel. (And as a reminder the OC can be from both the state of decay universe or RWBY.)**

 **Let's begin shall we.**

 **In the woods north of Lowe**

The forest was tranquil as ever, with the lack of humans around this allowed nature to take back its home. As we view the beautie of nature a shrub began to move rapidly before a deer steps out of it. It raises its nose and smells the air before moving along the road. The deer walks along the path to a small stream. It quickly looked around before dipping its head into the water and taking a small sip, as it drank a loud snapping noise can be heard causing it to look up frantically and look around... as it looked around it smelled the air before realizing its not alone. A gunshot echoed through out the forest and the deer fell down dead with a bullet to the heart. After a few moments three figures emerged from the woods sporting hunting rifles Eli, Fang, and Ruby.

"(Whistle with impresion) Damn Ruby your getting good at this." Eli remarks at her kill.

"Yea I guess so." Ruby remarks emotionless. It had been a week since Velvets death and Ruby now stoped crying at night but she still was in mourning her friend's death.

"(Sigh) well come on kid let's just carve her up. We can't exactly carry this "buck"in our back pockets." Eli said trying out one of Yang's puns to try and get her out of her mood. This however felt wrong because it just bad.

"Yea I guess." Ruby said as she pulls out her knife and begins to skin the fear just like Eli taught her.

"... (sigh) Nothing seems to get through to her man she just there." Eli whispers to Fang.

"Yea I know she lost her friend but it's been a week and that's five months in apocalypse time." Fang comments. "But still she never experienced loosing a friend before. Do you know what its like to loose someone for the first time."

Eli pounders before he looked down at a scar on his wrist remembering how he had gotten it on the first day of the apocalypse.

 _Flashback_

 _Eli was currently sitting on top of a shack rooftop keeping a watchful eye for cops. Meanwhile his brothers down below were talking with some yakuza looking buyers for a special sale on 45ACP uzi rounds. The deal seems to go acourding to plan when the sound of sirens can be heard and cops drove up the road._

 _"What the fuck!" Job shouts as he pulls out a double barrel._

 _"Ah fuck someone snitched in us!" Mickey responds as he pulls out a Glock._

 _Soon the Yakuza pulled out their weapons and the cop drove forward... crashing into a tree. The criminals didn't even stop to ask what had happened and unloaded their clips into the car along with the two oldest Wilkerson siblings. Once everyone was out of ammo and the sound of clicking can be heard the yakuza slowly begin to reload their guns and the same goes for Job and Mickey Wilkerson. After a moment of silence one of the Yakuza leaders order one of his men to investigate the car. He quietly moved forward taking a few steps toward the car with his finger on the trigger, he slowly opens the door and look inside to see two dead bodies._

 _"They Dead bosu." The Yakuza gang member shouts out in a poor English causing everyone to calm down. The moment they let their guards down a hand reaches out and grabs ahold of him and pulls in into the car with only his legs showing. He begins to shriek and cry in pain all the while shooting his gun blindly, accidentally killing his boss._

 _Once he ran out of bullets the Yakuza members stopped screaming as a munching sound can be heard. His legs fell out of the car revealing something ripped him in half. As everyone began to panic the creature pulls itself from out of car showing it to be what people would call a feral._

 _"What in the holy hell..." Job mutters before the creature let's out a growling howl and raced forward with another howl can be hear and the sound of more running towards them. Meanwhile Eli witnessed everything and he couldn't believe what he just saw, but even as the zombie ripped that man to shreds he knew that this was the sign to get out of dodge. He quickly looked around before he noticed a huge ass wrench hanging inside the cabin and quickly ran to grab it._

 _Outside how ever things have gone to hell literally. The feral managed not only to attacked a hoard of zombies but also a few screamers as well. Currently the Yakuza started out strong mowing down their undead attackers but they were used to simple spray and pray tatics and they didn't managed to kill enough to help them and soon they became over run. Job and Mickey on the other hand had a better chance since they learn to fight with their fist before their were guns, but luck wasn't on their side and soon they resorted to random Garson tools they have lying around._

 _"Jesus fuck what are these things!" Mickey shouts as he caved in one of the undead with a gardening hoe._

 _"The fuck I know, zombies? Look just go for the head that's all you need to think about!" Job shouts as he stabs a pickaxe into another zombies eye socket. Mickey only grunts as he starts to become swarmed with the undead but they managed to push them back till the feral tackles Job. Mickey screams out but wasn't able to do to the other zombies._

 _As the feral tries to rip out his throat Job managed to beat it back but only barley. The feral finally got a chance to munch down but was interrupted by Eli._

 _"Get the fuck off him you ugly som-bitch!" Eli shouts as he cracks the feral over the side of the head with the big ass wrench. He then takes another swing at the monster but the feral quickly ducks underneath it and jumps up biting his left arm... hard. Eli screams in pain as the feral try's to drag him into a kill spot while Eli frantically looks around for something to save his life, He lucky grabbed ahold of one of the dead Yakuza browning 9MM pistol and points it upwards towards the feral before shooting it at point blank range in the face killing it._

 _He got his arm loose from the jaws of the feral looking down at his arm he sees it bleeding horribly as bruising started to form over the deep bite wound. After silently crying for a bit he looks up to see a zombie standing over him before it's brains explode from a double barrel buckshot to the face._

 _"Eli! Oh lord in heaven, what the hell were you thinking boy!" Job shouts as he ran over to him and inspectes his arm. "Oh why the hell you didn't stay on the roof, Mickey we need gauze!"_

 _"Well What was I supposed to do let you and Mick die! Fuck that!" Eli complains before he gets a slap on the back of the head._

 _"Yes that's what your suppose to fucking do!" Job shouts before Mickey came running forward with a few of the Yakuza members blazers sleeves._

 _"Couldn't find any gauze so this will have to do!" Mickey explains as he began to rip and tear the sleeve to form a makeshift gauze._

 _After a few minutes the wound was sealed and the blood slowed down. The two older brothers sighed in relief before they hear the sound of something coming. They look over to see a few screamer wandering around till they noticed the three. Soon before anyone could do anything the screamers let out a massive howl that caused the three brothers to cover their ears in pain. Soon another massive hoard can be heard as more zombies made their way down from the mountains._

 _"Eli... run." Job said strictly as he pulls off a small backpack and hands it to Eli._

 _"Fuck that we three got to..." before he could finish Job shouts at him. "No Eli you are gonna RUN RIGHT FUCKING NOW!!!!"_

 _Soon Mick quick turns around grabs Eli and shoves him away before shooting close to his foot missing intentionally. Eli didn't know what to do so he ran. With all his stamina he ran away as his two brothers stayed behind to fight off the zombie hoard. Probably was that was the last time he ever see Job Wilkerson alive._

 _End of flashback_

Eli was now looking down at his arm. The ferals bite mark has turned into a nasty scar but a cruel reminder that he never got to say his goodbye to his older brother. He then shakes his head clearing the memory from his head. By now Ruby had just finish skinning the dear and now was packing the meat into some small plastic containers and packages to keep the meat fresh.

"Damn Ruby, if you keep up with the good work maybe I can train you to stuff them." Eli comments. Ruby didn't say a word and just handed Eli the package meat before slinging her hunting rifle and walking away.

"(Sigh) she has to open up eventually. Ain't natural for her to be quiet like that." Eli mutters.

"Yea I may be the quiet one in my platoon but even this was way to quiet even by my standers." Fang comments, the two men then heads down the road following Ruby.

"So I have been meaning to ask you, what was it like serving this country's best?" Eli asked trying to start up a conversation.

"Well...it was hell. At boot camp I never fit in and was constantly mocked because of my Otaku life style. Otherwise if it wasn't for that and that crap we called food. It was... peachy." Fang said as he remembers the first ten weeks in basic training.

"Alright well did you get deployed to Afghanistan or Iraq? Cause my pops use to serve till he died in the explosion." Eli asked as he and Fang watch Ruby kill a zombie that had stumbled onto the road with the same hunting knife she used to skin the dear.

"Um no, I was actually deployed in Trumbull Valley after the first week." He explained before turning his attention to Ruby. "Hey don't use the same knife. We don't want to catch any diseases."

"Ok." Ruby said emotionless as she walks on.

"Oh so you were one of those military guys who kept us locked in with the zombies?" Eli asked.

"Well..." Fang starts to have a flash back of the first week in Trumbull Valley and his first hand on experience with the undead.

 _Flashback_

 ** _2 1/2 months after initial outbreak_**

 _A younger Fang was currently sitting silently on his military bunk reading the latest My Hero Academy manga. As he smirked to himself reading a funny part from the story while he failed to notice someone sneaking in behind him. As he flipped the page a ginger woman with a close cropped hairstyle pushed her face close to him and shouts boo scaring him half to death as he fell off his bunk and onto the cold hard ground._

 _"Ow Damn it Vic! I was reading!" Fang shouts as he pulls himself off the ground while holding his back._

 _"Ha ha ha. What ever nerd lord." Vic laughed as she swipes the manga away from him before he can reache it. "Whatcha reading nerdy."_

 _Fang looked over at Vic who flipped through the book. Before haphazardly throwing it over her head causing Fang to dive straight for it. "Eh just some nerd stuff. You know Fang, instead of sitting in here reading this garbage you should be out by the gym otherwise you may have bigger tits then me."_

 _She then starts to get undressed as she place on a new pair of clothes. All the while Fang mumbles some insults under his breath not realizing that Vic overhead him._

 _"What was that nerdy, want me to give you a swirly, give you a asswhiping, or better yet make you bitch so you can kiss my ass even louder!" Vic sarcastically threatens not caring that she was topples. At this point Fang had enough of her so he just rolled his eyes and walked out quietly all the while she just kept on mocking him._

 _Once outside he was nearly blinded by the bright light from the sun but ignored it as he stomps off. He eventually found a nice quiet place to read his manga in peace. He sat down underneath a desolated tree and just open his manga when an alarm went off._

 ** _"Attention intruder alert, I repeat intruder alert."_**

 _Fang quickly dropped his manga and raced towards the armory once inside he saw to his horror a few zombies making a snack of his fellow soldiers. He quickly scans the room till he noticed a stander M9 Beretta pistol in a houlster on the other side of the room while a K-bar knife was sticking out from a bench. After looking over to see the zombies had just noticed him, he quickly sprinted over to the gun as the zombies sprinted over each other trying to grab him. A zombie had the wise idea to go around so Fang grabs the knife while running before tossing it at the zombie in front of him causing the zombie to fall down dead with a knife sticking out of its head. He then grabs to pistol as two zombies tackled him. He begins to panic a bit as he struggles to get the zombies off him. Eventually he got the upper hand and placed the gun into mouth of one of his attackers and shot off a round before taking aim at the other with the gun barrel still inside the the zombies mouth. After killing the two zombies he just got up from underneath the two zombies before spotting his weapon locker. He opens the locker grabbing his Scar-H before running out into combat. Before leaving he looked one last time at the open locker door with a picture of him having one of his arms over a man shoulder and the other holding a Ramune drink in his had. The man had a beard while wearing a pair of Oakley's and it seems to be in Japan manga convention._

 _He then ran outside to see soldiers from different platoons running around as the undead try to feast on them. He knew he had to get with his so he ran straight through the thic of the shitstorm barley dodging bullets and zombie grabs till he recognizes Vic standing with the rest of their platoon fighting off the undead._

 _"Fang bout time you got your shit out here! Don't just nerd out get our ass into gear and kill some fuck nuggets!" Vic shouts as she grabs a zombies arm and judo throws it over her before curb stomping its face in._

 _Fang didn't had time for her bitching so he aimed his rifle into the hoard of undead and began to fire upon them. Minuets passed by and the hoard of the undead fell but not with out the lives of a lot of soldiers. When the battle was over, sixty soldiers were reported dead and five were reported missing believed to be KIA. That wasn't something new to the soldiers who were stationed here the longest, What was the reason why. During the skirmish traces of something braking in by using tools revealed how the undead managed to get in and soon a search began. Fang was sent to search the storage unit near the exit to the valley entrance. Once inside he turned on his flashlight and began to scan the room for anyone. While walking around he hear a coughing sound and quickly turned around with his gun drawn. He stopped and listened for more coughing for a few moments till it began again this time coming from a food crate in front of him. He slowly made his way to the crate to see someone had unlocked it. He slowly reached down and pulls on the handle swinging the door wide open to reveal a dozen of different civilians inside, one of them had an old family revolver in his hand and had it pointed at Fang._

 _"Hands up! Drop the fucking gun! Do it!" Fang ordered as he kept his gun trained on him. The children of the group began to cry all the while the man who was holding his gun began to shake nervously._

 _"... ok, please don't shoot." The man said as he flips the gun and places it on the ground before kicking it over._

 _Fang knelt down slowly and slowly picked up the gun. Soon his radio came alive and Vic was on the line._

 _"Hey nerd lord. Do you have visual on suspect or are you eye another big tity tween?!?" Vic asked rudely._

 _The civilian started to beg him not to answer the radio knowing full well they can't run nor can they hide. Fang thought about what to do next, and in this moment he made the choice and quickly grabbed his radio._

 _"Vic I have found the culprits who let in the zombies, I repeat I have found the suspects." Fang said as the civilians began to cry and panic in fear._

 _"Well I'll be a son of a bitch, nerdlord caught the criminals. Ok Fang we'll be right over soon enough." Vic said before the transmitter ended._

 _After a few minutes soldiers poured into the building and captured all thirty civilians who had accidentally allowed the zombies in. Sargent Erik Tanner called HQ for orders on what to do, what he received did not please him. At 1800 hours all civilians captured including the children were placed against the back of the wall while the soldier took aim. The soldiers took the new differently, some out right refused, some agreed to do so out of revenge for their fallen comrades, Fang however was unfortunate enough to be selected to be one of soldiers who was forced to aim his rifle in the fireing squad. As most of the civilians pleaded for their lives and their children one stood out. The same one who handed Fang the gun, he looked Fang dead in the eye with disappointment._

 _"Get ready!" Vic shouts as everyone pointed their gun at the civilians who now were screaming. "Take aim...FIRE!!!"_

 _With that the civilians were mowed down by the soldiers, every single one of them pulled the trigger except Fang who didn't even pulled the trigger. He never wanted to be part of the military but this, he knew wasn't what the military should be doing. He felt so... wrong. No word could describe the feeling of knowing that these thirty people died all because of him. It was at this moment he knew he had to get out of this military complex right now. The first moment he gets he would flee this valley the moment he gets his chance. The scene turns down from his tramitised face and moved downwards revealing that in his houlster wasn't his stander issued M9 but the a old family revolver instead._

 _End of flashback_

"... it was hell. We were supposed to help people but turn them away or shot at them. So the first chance I got stole a chopper had some supports from the locals and I flew my ass out of there." Fanged explains as he looked down at the revolver.

"Yea, always thought you military guys lived in the lap of luxury. Guess I was wrong." Eli mussed as the two moved a bit quicker to catch up to Ruby.

"Yea well the one thing I don't miss is the rations. God I know we are eating spam and candy to survive but compare that to my instant beef stew, I'll pass thank you very much." Fang joked as they turn the corner to see Ruby was standing still looking down at a lake.

"Hey Rubes want to snag some fish or something?" Eli holler. She didn't replies and Fang looks over to were she was looking. To his shock he notice a young adult (early twenties) with dark brown hair floating in the water.

"Oh god, Eli theirs a kid in the water!" Fang shouts out before making a sprint to the water. Eli noticed it to and made a sprint as well both men raced towards the water and pulled the boy out of the water.

"Is he alive?" Ruby asked now breaking out of her morning trance seeing the boy in danger.

"He's still breaving so that's good but his temperature is way to low. We need to get him back to the base." Fang explains as he picks him up. While doing so a dozen zombies start to pour out of the woods going after the four.

"Fang, me and Ruby will cover you. Just don't slow down." Eli shouts as he loads his hunting rifle while Ruby does the same. Soon enough they sprinted forward with Ruby and Eli killing the undead while Fang carried the unconscious child.

 **Hello everybody Wombag1786 here**

 **To Unzealots: um dude... please keep your OC info to PM. You don't want to spoil Fangs story to the readers now do yah? And about your other OC it's ok take your time. I'm probably not gonna write the next chapter for a few weeks.) due to college starting soon and my other story) right so about Sasquatch being in fortnight, I do know that even though I don't play. ( the only reason why I noticed Kelly being in the game is because My own grandma keeps on sending me tweets about her kill counts... she is surprising good at it)**

 **Thanks for writing.**

 **So this is gonna be it for a bit. I'll be back to write more chapters but for now I would like to again thank Gundam-Knight-Chris for the Jaeger brothers OC. Now next chapter we will find out how the {spoiler} one ended up in the water.**

 **Please Fav and Fol the story and leave a comment.**

 **You can add an OC to the story but please follow the instructions in the oneshot story.**

 **This is wombag1786 signing off.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello everybody Wombag1786 here, small announcement. The one shot that I had written as a preview of the story will now show off bios of the OC's in the story. So for now it's just Fang, Diane and the Jaguars brothers but as more people (including myself) add the OC's I'm gonna place their story's up for people who want to learn more about these characters. Anyways back to the story.**

 **I don't own state of decay, RWBY, Fang, Diane, Jaeger brothers OC**

Normal talk: bite me

Over the radio: _bite me_

 **Medical facilities in the red falcon base.**

Phrrya lays down on a gurney hooked up to multiple machines. As the monator show signs that she was in stable condition, that did little to stop the rest of team JN(P)R from worrying about her. The doctors explained that she was in a coma from the virus, it was nothing short of a miracle that she survived an untreated flesh wound from a blood Plague infected. This again did very little to improve their mood.

It's been a few weeks now and so far things have changed. For one the General placed Sasquatch crew in charge of team JNPR along with alearting the entire base about the guest. JNPR was allowed access to the entire base except for certain areas and only during the day hours, along with that they were constantly subjected to regular test. Some weren't painless to say the least and this did not bold well with Sasquatch or his crew. Despite the General agreeing with the head scientist that the kids could have the potential for prolonging the effects of the Blood Plague it was a very unpopular choice to have the kids dissected. So the experiments stopped when one scientist tried to lobotomize Ren... only for Nora to break his legs with her thee finger hand.

With nothing to do now the children were basically prisoners of the Red Falcon. Until of last week when Sasquatch return from a mission with a few articles clothes, candy bars and strange enough comic books along with the occasional manga just so they don't go bat shit crazy with boredom. Sasquatch even managed to convince the General to allow them to participate in combat courses and firearms training. Leon who was much nicer of the three trained them in basic hand to hand combat, along with both rural and urban survival skills and demolition skills. Zekia found the kids to be annoying and tried her hardest to avoid them, when it came time to train them she upright refused till Sasquatch gave a direct order to teach them. She ended up teaching them basic phycological warfare, Assassinate, and stealth as well.

The team has changed over the passing weeks. Nora needed some practice ever since she lost her fingers but after a few hours it was like she never lost them. She would spend most of her time working out in the gym, most of the soldiers were afraid of her almost inhuman strength to lift 1075 lb wieghts like they were simple dumb bells. Suffice to say her last name being that of a Viking myth was dead accurate to say the least.

Ren lost his ear and was forced to wear a patch to cover up the open wound. Luckily his hearing wasn't impaired so he can still hear. He spent most of his time training with Leon practicing to avoid getting grab. As the saying goes once bitten twice shy. If he wasn't training he was meditating trying to improve his hearing just in case something happens to his hearing.

While Ren and Nora managed to go on with their new life's Jaune made a routine to always check on Phrrya in the hopes that she will wake up one day. When he wasn't checking on Phrrya he was training with the machete with the video lesson on his scroll left by Phrrya. His injury was severe, some parts of his arm barley had any flesh on it, others revealed the bone. Despite the injury his flesh would slowly grow back, due to his aura it would take half the time but he will always carry the scars on his arm for the rest of his life. While practicing the soldiers and staff would watch, those who weren't jackass or complete psychopaths had felt remorse for the young huntsman in training, kinda reminds them why they fight the undead every day. Now that brings us to today.

Phrrya motionless body remains undisturbed till a she made a twitch with her finger then her arm then finally she opens her eyes slowly.

Mm wha, where?" Phrrya groans as she opens her eyes to see she was in some sort of dark room.. When her eyes adjusted to the dark she noticed that she was in some kind of hospital room. While question how she got here the memory of Jaune carrying her resurfaced in her mind and she began to panic.

"Jaune!" Phrrya said weekly as she quickly removes the medical wires and tubes frantically before pulling herself from the bed just to fall down. She haven't used her legs in weeks so the moment she stepped out of bed her legs caved in and she fell down. This didn't stop her and she grabbed ahold of a IV rack and used it as a makeshift cane. As she struggles to pull herself up the lights turn on and she turn around to see a stranger with a pair of Oakley's on.

"Well, well, well, looks like sleeping beauty just woke up... god you look like shit." Sasquatch said as he leans against the door with his arms crossed.

Phrrya looked at the strange man. Her eyes widened when she saw his pistol hanging on his hip. But she pushed her fears aside and asked in a weak and raspy voice. "Jaune... were, is... he?"

"... Right behind you." Sasquatch said pointing to the corner behind her. She hesitantly turns around to see in a huge dirty lounge chair sat Jaune who was fast asleep wearing only a pair of dirty jeans and a white tank top.

"Ol Johny boy here has been visiting your sleeping ass for weeks now. Heh who would have guessed that you would awake when he was out for the count." Sasquatch Chuckles as he walks over blanket in hand.

Phrrya could only smile in releif and also began to tear up a bit in joy that Jaune cared about her. Her eyes looked down and to her horror she noticed his arms were completely covered in bloody bandages. Phrrya eye's widden and she tries to speak but couldn't say anything, how ever Sasquatch already knew what she was trying to ask.

"When we found you little team. They were fighting tooth and nail. Despite being completely swarmed, actually compared to other people they only managed to loose some bits so I say they got lucky. When we saved their ass they refused to leave you. Hell when we tried to extracted you guys by force this little bastard up right refused to leave your side." Sasquatch explains as he places the blanket on the bed and pulls a bottle of water out from his back pocket before handing it off to Phrrya. She looked at the water before licking her chaps in dehydration. She quickly snatched the water and began to guzzle it down trying hard to relieve herself of her thirst not carrying about the fact that it was half drunk or that it was warm.

"So are you his girlfriend or something?" Sasquatch asked getting Phrrya to choke on that.

"WWWWhhhaaa... nooo." Phrrya said weekly and raspy while blushing.

"Bull fucking shit. I have seen my fair share of people refusing to leave a Comrade behind, lord know that's what my sis did, god rest her soul. But by the way he fought I think he was just thinking more then just because we are best friends bullshit." Sasquatch said as he walks over to a nearby cabinet and pulls out some medical gauge.

Phrrya couldn't come up with a single defense and even if she could her voice hurts way to much to even be able to. All she could do is blush.

"Look I honestly don't give a damn about his ass or her ass is cuter crap. The point is your just lucky that he is looking after yours even if he is oblivious about your feelings. Oh yea your friends Nora and Ren told me about your secret crush." Sasquatch said handing the blushing Phrrya a roll of medical tape before walking towards the door. "Anyways I was sent in here to applie oh Johnny boy here with a new patch of gauze but seeing that you are awake you can handle that task yourself since I have a mission to do. Think of it as you saying thanks for saving my unconscious ass."

With that final note said he left the room leave Phrrya and Juane alone. Phrrya's first impression of Sasquatch was simply he was an asshole, but the more she thought about it he seems like he used that persona as a front. He was right after all, guess their was some truth to the crude message he said. She then smiles and noticed a folding chair at the other end of the corner. She slowly walks over regaining her ability to walk gradually before grabbing ahold of the chair and dragging it over to Jaune. She sets it up and began to remove his gauze before applying the new gauze over the horrific bloody scars on his arm. Once she finished she felt fatigued again and seeing that she doesn't have the strength to get back over to her bed she just sat next to Jaune.

"Thank you Jaune." Phrrya whispers before kissing him on cheek before falling asleep leaning against him.

 **Elsewhere on the interstate road leading out of Trumbull hill valley.**

Five characters were sitting around a campfire. The canyon walls gave them shelter from the left and right while a few cars they managed to move together in a crude circle formation gave them a line of defense.

"(Snicker) So Qrow explain to me again (Phss) why did you wear a dress for your (snicker) entrance exam again?" Winter asked sounding slow and slurred. She wasn't in her normal clothes compared to the last time. She is now wearing a baby blue business shirt with a dirty white zipped up hoodie. Her shirt was tucked into her navy blue jeans that also happened to be tucked into a pair of combat boots.

"(Sigh) as I said it once I'll say it again. I was living in the woods with my bitch of a twin sister so we have never really know what formal clothes were. So when I went to the academy my future brother in law Tai claimed that the skirt was actually a kilt." Qrow said rolling his eyes. He was currently wearing a black T-shirt with a red and black flannel over it. They were now over a pair of black jeans with black cowboy boots to match.

"Then, then, t-then (drunk hic) what happened next." Winter asked snickering before taking a swig of Sacramento wine.

"(Sigh) Then Ozpin announces that for our first lesson we were gonna learn our landings strategy." Qrow said sounding annoyed while Winter spat out the wine before falling over in a fit of laughter.

"... Ok who's idea was it to give Winter wine?" Qrow asked turning his attention to the other three. Micky Wilkerson and Maya Torres didn't waste any time and pointed to Diane Walterson.

"Oy Ice bitch was complaining... wasn't my fault that she couldn't hold her liquor. How was I supposed to know that she was a lightweight." Diane Walterson said in her defense. "Besides aren't you two suppose to be regular billy badass's with superpowers or you bullshiting us like I said you are."

"No we are telling the truth about us being from a different world, and also Aura protects us from fatal wounds while healing minor ones. As for winter... she literally can't take even a sip of wine without becoming drunk." Qrow explains as he snatches the bottle away from Winter.

"Hic, No give that back." Drunk Winter complains before falling backwards.

"Jesus she's worst then Mom." Mickey remarks as he pokes the fire with a stick.

"Yea for a specialist she is horrible when it comes to liquor." Maya said as she helps Winter to her feet before walking her over to the car that they were using as a tent.

"So anyways please do tell us again why you and ice queen just so happened to find yourself somehow in the middle of nowhere?" Maya asked still unsure about his story.

"Like I said the first five times you asked. We were morning the loss of our love ones when somehow we just appeared in the middle of the desert. I'm pretty sure it has something to do with that dust storm that happened to be unleashed upon the world but for all I know I was drowning my sorrows." Qrow said as he pulls out his flask. The two remained quiet as Qrow finished off the flask before placing it back into his shirt pocket.

"So since you three know me and ice queens story, how about you tell me yours?" Qrow suggest.

"Yea how about a no." Diane said as she made her way back to the camp fire. "We just met and as far as we can tell you could be a lunitic living in the woods or escape insane patient."

"I wasn't referring to your life before the outbreak. Qrow said sounding annoyed. "I was talking about how you three met, cause the way I see you two look at her says she joined you guys before us and not to long ago."

"... Heh I'll give you credit bird brain. Your eyes do live up to your name." Diane said rudely as she sat down.

"Cute." Qrow remarks sounding annoyed.

"Well were do we begin." Maya asked herself out loud.

"I recon the time we met up." Mickey said as he was handed the bottle of wine.

"Heh guess that's a good start." Maya said thinking back to two years ago.

"When the infection first started I was out hunting with my friends in the army. They never survived our first encounter, I was lucky enough to be swept down river but in the mess I lost my rifle. Had to rely on my hatchet and axe to survive. So after a week of living off of berries, roots, and what ever can goods that were laying around the abandoned campsites I finally found a working car. Got my ass off that mountain and headed into town when the fucking engine broke down. Had to walk down the rest of the way. Anyways while walking down I came across this arms sale that went terribley wrong, bodies layed everywhere, some still have meat and flesh on their decomposing bones. Lucky for me that some of these guys still had their guns on them... even if most of the bullets were wasted while scattered among the unused ones. Anyways while scavenging I found this hulking idiot laying their covered in guts and blood with a huge chunk of flesh missing from his side torso. Seeing that it's been seven days since I have seen a human being I just couldn't leave him behind." Maya said before taking the bottle from Mickey.

"Heh yea she was a guardian angel... shame she didn't came a few hours later. Then maybe my brother would have survived as well." Mickey comments before looking down in sadness. "Well I don't blame her, we both knew what we were sacrificing, me and Job. We don't regret it at all. So she stayed with me. Nuse me back to a healthier state and from their we head into town before moving about the valley till about two years later when we discovered my brother's group."

"Ok, then what about you, I never hear you talk about how you met up with these two." Qrow said as the bottle was passed back around to him.

"Well, I was trying to find my escape from this fucking Valley when I just happened to discover these two fighting off the last of the zombie tsunami that blew through town. Ol mick here got caught in the bloater gas and was unable to fight, hell he barley had the energy to breath. Seeing Maya fighting off that last juggernaut... well let's just leave it at that it brought up some old scars, one that I regret to this day despite it being the fucking apocalypse. So I decided to lend a hand... and maybe one, two, five grenades in killing them. After that they told me of their plans to leave this valley and the fact that we needed supplies and to wait till Mick recovers. After a few days later we just so happened to find you and sleeping bitchy at the park and well you already know the story." Diane said as she finished off the bottle and tossed it behind her not caring were it lands.

Qrow just rolls his eyes. So far he finds Mickey to be a great drinking buddy at best and a idiot at worse. Maya felt like a second Winter at times but she isn't always strict. As for Diane, well she acts like an asshole but she probably uses it as a front for something. The only reason why he knows that is because he does the same thing as well.

"You know what I think we should get some shut eye." Qrow suggests.

"Yea agree. We have a long trip and I'm sure we're gonna be run on fumes by the time we're out of the cannon." Maya said as she took ahold of her rifle. "I got first watch you guys go on and get some shut eye."

With that said everyone heads off to their own cars before slowly falling asleep. The screen turns from the cars to the full moon. A few seconds later a helicopter passes by with the Red Falcon symbol on it.

 **Back in air with Sasquatch team.**

 _"(Radio screech) This tango mike papa do read over."_ A female sounding name can be heard over the radio.

"Copy that, hear you loud and clear, over." Sasquatch said over his line.

 _"Alright then, your mission is to kill the bandit leader Michelle Dafrane, otherwise known as the the butcher. Once formally the mayor of a small town he has started a bandit group who has kidnaped survivors to be used for slave labor, bait, or even their own meals. He was always a coward before the apocalypse but now he got a group of people worshipping him like the fucking cult. Over."_ The woman said over the line.

"Alright search and destroy. Finally, something to get my mind of those brats." Zekia said in excitement.

"Oh come on Z, those kids possibly may be our legacy. You don't want to go down as the asshat of the century." Leon said as he pulls down his balaclava.

"Oh suck my dick, you self righteous prick!" Zekia chuckles while flipping the bird.

"Last I check you don't have one." Leon remarks with a grin getting a strong yet playful punch to his arm.

"Right, understood. We will arrive at the drop site in a few, anything else to note while exterminating the butcher? Over." Sasquatch asked ignoring his teammates.

 _"Yes we also have reasons to believe that Thomas and Elisabeth Jaegers children happend to be kidnaped by the group. They didn't survive but still if our records are concrete then we will have three more soldiers in the war against the undead. Over."_ The woman said over the line.

"Ah come the fuck on, more kids! Jesus fuck can't I ever catch a break!" Zekia complains.

"Understood, eliminate the target and if possible save the V.I.P's understood, over." Sasquatch said.

" _Copy that, oh and Kelly. Good to hear from you again._ " The woman said as she turns off her line.

"Yea you too CLEO." Sasquatch mutters as the helicopter slowly descends into the woods. The three exits the helicopter and makes their way towards the dam. After thirty minutes of hiking they made their way up the hill side to see the base was decorated with corpses and blood stained spot lights with guards patrolling in a disorganized manner. So of right now the three were just watching from the hill side looking at their options.

"What's the play Sasquatch?" Leon asked as he looked through his night vision binoculars.

"Hmm, seems that they are armed with kitchens wear and civilian based fire power. Also by the way they walk and that fucking smell, they seem to have a very unhealthy diet." Sasquatch said peering through the binoculars.

"So sneak in, set up a kill zone and take them out?" Zekia asked as she tightens the silencer to her dragunov.

"Hmm that could work but I prefer we scout the area before hand." Sasquatch said before pulling out his 9mm beretta. He turn to his crew and drew a crude map of the dam. "Ok me and Leon will sneak through the base and set up a few pounds of C4 to lure these fuck nuts to the kill zone in the engine maintenance hall, apparently the room is used as a execution room."

"Wow how fitting, so where does that leave me?" Zekia asked

"Well you are gonna covere our naked ass while we make our way to the kill zone then you will get on top of the highest point before taking potshots on the when you get the go ahead." Sasquatch instructed.

"Heh just sit back and relax, heh who knows maybe I'll catch one with their pants down and get a good view of their package... before ripping it off with my 7.62 box opener." Zekia jokes sadistic.

"Jesus Z, their murders not monsters... use the fifty cal to remove them, so it will be relatively painless." Leon comments causing the two to chuckle.

"Jesus we have literal kids back at base who are more mature then you two." Sasquatch complains getting both of them to stop. "Now we know what we are gonna do so are we ready to kick some ass and leave the names at the pits of hell, or are we gonna y'all more about steriling the enamy with a fucking sniper rifle!"

"Sir Yes and sorry about that sir." Leon said.

"Yea I'm game, and sorry about that...sir." Zekia replies.

"Good now lets fuck these guys up." Sasquatch said getting a Howrah from Leon while Zekia rolls her eyes.

The three splits up into the two groups. Sasquatch and Leon made their way to the wall before climbing it, while Zekia took out the lone patrols near their position. Once they made it inside Zekia turns her attention to the snipers in the makeshift watch towers before making her way silently to the tallest part of the factory, killing anyone that got in her way silently. She managed to reach her position but not before slitting the throat of the unfortunate sniper.

"In position and waiting on you." Zekia said getting her rifle into position.

 _"Alright on my mark, Wait... oh shit, hold your position I think we have company."_ Sasquatch said over the radio.

Zekia waited for a second before she saw the gears started to move, like they were about to execute someone.

"Come on Sas, what are you doing." Zekia mutters to herself before the sound of gunfire can be heard inside the warehouse. Soon the alarm goes off just right when then the explosions went off. "Oh fucking hell."

 **With Sasquatch and Leon, five minutes pryer.**

The two have set up a few explosions near the sleeping courters and armory. Now they set up a small but very loud set of explosions on one of the big gears ment to attracted the bandits to the kill zone. Everything was set till the sound of multiple feet can be heard.

"Alright on my mark, Wait... oh shit, hold your position I think we have company." Sasquatch said as he place down the radio and hid behind cover.

Out steps a obease man with a grey handle bar mustache. He was wearing some kind of sheriff outfit. (Think Sheriff Slims outfit from mafia 3 faster baby dlc) he currently was twirling his mustache as he was escorted by two muscular hillbilly looking guy's armed with double barrel shotguns that had multiple rows of knifes duct tape like a bayonet. They wear wearing modified bulletproof armor including buckets that's been reinforced that had multiple spikes attached to their armor as well. The guys behind them looked inbred as hell while others look like they solely shopped at hot topic like it was the only clothing store around. They were only armed with knifes and butcher gear they seemed to be escorting three young adults who had burlap sacks over their heads.. They made their way to the edge leading into the water that flowed off over the edge. The guard rail was crudely removed to allow people to be kicked off into the water.

"Now we know the feeling, some pretty face cries out for help. It's natural to help her out especially for you three boys, but still ain't yo mamma teach you that stealings wrong, especially from me." The butcher said before nodding to a few members who removed walked over and removed the burlap's sacks revealing it to be the Jaeger brothers. They looked battered and bruised but otherwise they kept their stone cold complexion trying to not even give the bastards the satisfaction.

"So I'm gonna ask you kindly just this once." The butcher said before backhanding the eldest. "Where are the meds you stole?"

The eldest didn't even give an answer. All he did was say back up, move his chaps before spitting the blood in his mouth into his face.

"Well, that's real unfortunate." The butcher said before walking or more in his case waddling like a penguin over to a control panel.

"You see sonny boy, did you know you have exactly a thirty percent chance of surviving the fall? He asked before pulling the lever causing the gears to start as they decended into the water. "Now even if you die falling from here I can almost guarantee that you will one hundred precent, die a horrible a painful death by these here grears."

He then walked over to the brothers before he stopped in front of the oldest again. "So I ask you again and by the way you choose to answer my question will decide wether your brothers go over the falls with the gears down or not. So, WHERE IS MY MEDICINE!!!"

A moment of silence passed by before the oldest spoke. "You hurt the local survivors, killed, butcher, rapped, enslave, or eaten... if you think for a goddamn second that anyone of us are gonna tell you where the medicine that is gonna save countless lives is, then you can go straight to hell." The eldest said in his final moment of defiance.

The butcher looked at him with blood shot angry eye. He pulls back his hand to smack him but stops himself. He then fixed his hat before giving out a low chuckle.

"You know what, I think I'll enjoy watching you squeal. Alright boys, you hear the kid. Let's make some Human jam!" The butcher shouts causing them to howler in joy. The body guards pulled the kids upwards from their kneeling position and brought them over to the edge.

"Sas, what are gonna do now?" Leon asked. All it took was a long glance from Sasquatch's Oakley's to give Leon the idea he was planning. "Heh heh, understood sir."

Leon sets up his RPK's mounted mode before turning of his safety. Sasquatch removes his silencer from his UMP 40. Once it was removed he they waited for a second before opening fire on the soon to be executioner. Spraying bullets like a hail storm on the bandits. Despite his overweight size the butcher dodged out of the way with out getting hit. Soon the alarms went off and Sasquatch pulls out the detonator activating the bombs, they planted.

Down below the three brothers who excepted the fact that they were gonna die were caught off guard by the surprise attack. So the oldest quickly sat down and tucked his legs up allowing him to move his restrained arms under his legs. Once he did that he grabbed ahold of the dead bandits guns but just at that moment he turn zombie and tried to bite him. The older brother quickly wrestled out of his grip before pushing it over the edge and into the gears. He then raced over and pulled his two brothers out of the gunfire. Back above Leon mowed down the bandits who rushed in while Sasquatch provided covering fire from the side.

 _"Shit Sas what the fuck happened?"_ Zekia asked with sniper rounds can be heard from the background.

"Our V.I.P's we're about to be executed by our target. Plan hasn't change. Kill the fuckers now!" Sasquatch replies spraying an unfortunate bandit who ran straight for them.

" _Jesus marry fuck, can we have one rescue mission that doesn't go tits up!?! Ugh what ever, Anyways I seemed to attract a few dick licks my way, so your on your own boys."_ Zekia said as her radio switched off.

"L! We're on our own! Cover me while I grab the brats!" Sasquatch shouts before he leaps over the edge.

"Roger Sasquatch!" Leon shouts before reloading another drum magazine into his RPK. While Leon mowed down the reinforcements.

Sasquatch made his way over to the Jaguars brothers, he sprayed down a few of the guards then tossed his empty gun at one before pulling out his beretta and placing a bunch of 9mm in the heads of the other bandits. As he moved along one of the body guards raced forward and attempted to empale him with his body armor. Sasquatch quickly rolled out his way and shot two rounds at his head only for it to reflect off his armor. He then charges forward and gave a straight jab the nearly took Sasquatch's head off. He then tried to elbow bash his head but was stoped by Sasquatch hand. The pain of the makeshift pike cause Sasquatch to scream in pain. The body guard then tries to pierce him with one of his spikes when the oldest brother stabbed him through the back of the neck with a makeshift shank. The body guard moves backwards choking on his blood before falling backwards.

"Gaa, Thanks kid." Sasquatch said trying to ignore the pain.

"Your welcome." The oldest said before grabbing ahold of the shotgun. "I'm gonna presume that your military, or what's left of it?"

"Fucking A right kid, we were sent to kill the butcher and if possible recruit you and your brothers." Sasquatch explains as he wrapped a rag over his hand.

"Well get my brothers out of here and maybe." He said. "Oh and my name is Aaron. That's my two young brothers, Jacob, and Sam."

"Well nice to fucking meet you three, you can call me Sasquatch." Sasquatch said still irritated by the pain.

The three brothers quickly grabbed ahold of some of the weapons laying down on the ground and began to support Sasquatch and Leon who were just about finished with the remaining forces. After the intense fire fight the last of the bandits fell down dead. Leaving a bleeding butcher on the ground next to the edge. During the fire fight he was shot in the gut and was now currently crying his eyes out.

"Please, I didn't (sob) mean to kill, rape, (sob) and eat all them people.(sob) We needed (sob) to survive, you understand (sob) it's a dangerous (sob) world and (sob) we don't (sob) know how (sob) to survive on (sob) our own." He begs while slowly reaching into his pocket.

"Hmm, let me think about that." Aaron said before shooting the butcher in the leg causing him to scream in pain. "Yea on behalf of everyone you ever hurt, FUCK YOU!"

"(Sob) no... (sob) FUCK YOU!!!" He screams in pain as he pulls out a snub nose revolver and takes aim at Aaron.

"Aaron no!" Sam shouts as he got in the way as the butcher shot a round towards Aaron. The moment he drew the gun everyone aimed their gun and rattled the fat bastard with enough bullets that he was leaking blood like in the cartoons. He gasp for air one last time before falling into the water below. For a moment the world went quiet, soon Sam slowly turns around revealing to the group and his brothers horror that instead of Aaron getting shot, it was Sam right in the forehead. His head was bleeding dramatically as he slowly loose his coordination and began to tip over the side.

"Bro?" Sam said before falling into the water. Aaron and Jacob eyes went wides eye as they raced over to grab him but were too late and sam's body went under the water soon the water turn red as the gears slowed down.

"Oh god Sam." Aaron said as he fell to his knees and began to tear up. Jacob was the first to cry before Aaron started to cry and the two brothers hold each other as they cried for the death of their youngest brother.

While mourning for their lost the screen moves downwards into the water revealing Sam's body moving towards the gears it then went under the gears as the gears slowed down to crush the body of the butcher, allowing his body to go by unharmed... before going over the falls.

 **The next day**

Sam's body slowly washes up on the banks of some pound. As he lays their in the banks, he began to cough up a mixture of blood and water, he was somehow still alive. Despite being shot in the head, the butcher was a coward and so of course he carries a 22 pistol on him. Luck for him the human skull was harder then most people give credit for. While laying in the banks of the river some voices can be heard.

"Hey Rubes want to snag some fish or something?" A male country accent voice can be heard.

"Oh god, Eli theirs a kid in the water!" Another voice shouts out before making a sprint to the water. The man pulls Sam from the water before dragging his ass out of the water.

"Is he alive?" A young female voice asked. Sams eye's open a bit to see a girl with red tip black hair with silver eyes looking completely worried.

"He's still breaving so that's good but his temperature is way to low. We need to get him back to the base." The man holding the kid explains as he picks him up. While doing so a dozen zombies start to pour out of the woods going after the four.

"Fang, me and Ruby will cover you. Just don't slow down." The first voice shouts as he loads his hunting rifle while the girl does the same. Soon enough they sprinted forward with the girl and the man killing the undead while the other man carried Sam before he finally fell unconscious.

 **Hello everybody, Wombag1786 here.**

 **So let's answer some questions**

 **To Gundam-knight-Chris: Your welcome so it's Sam, so other then amnesia he's gonna have a scar on his head (questions is should it be like Lincoln clays scar or should it be like the couriers, eh pm me your thoughts.)**

 **Thanks for writing Gundam-Knight-Chris**

 **To Guest: yes they do but it's supposed to protect the user from fatal injuries, a bite wound be basically consider to be a misquote bite to them. But it's a known fact that misquotes are the second biggest killer to humans (the first is ourselves) so more or less she may walk off the bite like it was nothing but the virus did made its way into her blood stream and that's all it takes. Her aura did slowed it down but it still will kill its host. Hopefully that answers your question.**

 **Thanks for writing Guest.**

 **Alright so I do hope y'all like this little introduction to the Jaguar brothers (By Gundam-Knight-Chris) they are gonna be split up for a bit (maybe a long while) anyways I digress. So while I was not working on the story I was working on a side project for it. Starting soon I'm gonna upload the bio of the current OC's to my prologue story for those who want to learn more about these characters. Also on the side note I'm currently writing two more OC's into the story that is being tracked by a psychopath for reason you'll learn soon.**

 **So that's it for now, please Fav and Fol the story and leave a comment down below.**

 **If you wish to submit an OC to the story please pm me and use the characters in the prologue as an example.**

 **This is wombag1786 signing off.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey quick note for all, so I'm planning to have the story follow a year and half (maybe two) timeline. So with every season comes new challenges for everyone. The beginning of the story takes place at the beginning of September, so with summer coming to an end the fall season begins and that means different obstacles for the group related to fall. (Kinda excited for winter... spoilers) So with that said I would suggest those who have OC's in the story to think about clothes for the different season's. Don't PM me about this yet, Wait a bit and think this thoroughly.**

 **I don't own RWBY or State of decay or any OC's**

Normal talk: Bite me

 _Singing talk: Biiiteeee meeeee_

 **Back at the tower**

Over the few weeks the base had changed, for one why'll scavenging Yang managed to pull out a working generator while Weiss tracked down a train car filled with enough gas to last for months. So with some power and enough gas to fuel it, the group managed to build a garden with further plans on turning it into a greenhouse before winter. Currently they have plans on growing tomatoes and lettuce but for now they have taken the wild strawberry and other fruits related plants that had overgrown in gardens and relocated them to the garden. They also set up a functioning workstation set up on the second floor while improving the sleeping quarters with bunk beds and proper mattress. As well as a water collection station on top of the roof. As of right now their crowning achievement was an actual working toilet. Granted all they did was had Yang punch a small hole leading into the sewers below like a jack hammer before building a shed and placing a lounge chair with a hole cut into it, but still completely awesome. The girls also started to learn skills other skills from the few books that they managed to find in the library, Weiss took an interest in medican, Yang a bit in mechanics, Blake in arts while Ruby just mostly focas on improving her aim with the hunting rifle that Fang and Eli brought back, but she did shown some interest in the cooking book. The group also went on more raids grabbing ahold of clothes and building materials, as of right now their main priority is getting ready for winter.

"Hey... Blake." Yang said standing next to Blake who was looking through a pair of binoculars. The two were currently on top of the roof keeping an eye out for trouble.

"Yea?" Blake said with out moving from her position.

"Do you wonder why we are here?" Yang asked as she pulls out a flask that she was using as a canteen before taking a swig.

"I honestly don't know maybe luck, divine interference, maybe this was secretly orchestrated by someone is pulling strings behind the shadow. All I do know is we shouldn't be here... no one should yet we are and all we can do is hope to Oum that we may be able to return alive and well." Blake said deeply getting a no response from Yang for a few seconds.

"... I mean why aren't we under the rain tarp that's providing shade?" Yang said.

"Oh that." Blake said realizing how stupid she sounds just a second ago.

"... Do you want to talk about it?" Yang asked sounding slightly concerned for her partner.

"I'm good thanks." Blake replies raising the binoculars back to her eyes. While scanning she then noticed to the north of her was a familiar individual. Her Faunus eyes gave her better sight even with the binoculars, what she did noticed was Fang covered in blood with a chubby kid in his hand.

"What in the Oum?" Blake mutters to herself.

"Eh What is it Kittie cat?" Yang asked as she looked through her binoculars.

Out in the distance Fang was running as fast as he could, in his arms was a stranger who was bleeding heavily from his for head. His While he was running Eli and Ruby cane out of the woods holding racing behind him holding their bags completely disorganized.

"Get a bed Ready! We got wounded out here!" Fang shouts as her sprinted forward.

"Lily open the fucking gate!" Eli shouts out.

"Holy schneet! Blake go get a bed ready I'll find Lily!" Yang barks as she drops her binoculars and ran through the door.

Back with Fang, he struggles to hold the chubby kid in his arms while running. His clothes were ripped to shreds revealing a pudgy gut, his pants looked like they went through a blender, he was missing a shoe and one side of his glasses was cracked. This pales in comparison to the fact that he was bleeding heavily causing what's left of his clothes to be practically a paintball splattered wall. Even with the blood leaking from his head Fang managed to apply pressure using a bandana, soon he ran straight through the back door that was open by Weiss. Her eyes were side in horror as an incident.

"Fang, what happened to darling here?!?" Alice asked as she pulls she pulls out a cot for the injured stranger.

"I (huff) don't know... me, Ruby, and Eli (huff) were hunting when Ruby saw him in the water." Fang explains before Eli and Ruby burst in tossing their equipment aside.

"Is he gonna be ok?" Ruby asked looking more worried then fatigue.

"Um, I don't know darling. Maybe he got lucky when you found him." Alice said trying to calm her Ruby down.

"Well he's definitely lucky. I highly doubt that falling down a waterfall will end up with a bullet to the head." Blake said pointing out a small twenty two was sticking out of his head.

"Jesus, who shoots kids, with bitch rounds?" Eli said with a look of disgust on his face.

"Probably a coward darling." Alice answering him.

"So is he gonna die?" Ruby asked slightly terrified. Everybody turns to her to see her face was showing complete fear, similar to Velvet's death. Before anyone could answer the kid started to cough violently as his body began to spaz.

"Shit he's going's into shock!" Weiss shouts before rushing over to him. "Everybody hold him down, Ruby get me a pair of pliers!"

Ruby with using her semblance raced around the base till she came back with a pair of pliers. She hands it to Weiss who slowly reaches down into the hole and starts to pull the bullet out from the skull all the while the stranger starts to scream and squirm in pain. It got so bad that Yang had to put in an actual effort to help. After half an agonizing minute Weiss finally pulls out the bullet causing the stranger to stop and remain still like a coffin nail.

"Um Weiss he stopped breathing. How do we fix that as CALMLY AS POSSIBLE!!!!!" Yang shouts getting a memory flashback to Velvets death.

"Well apparently getting hit in the head with something had would give a normal person a concussion. So it's logical that he stops breathing, CAUSE THERE WAS A BULLET LODGE IN HIS SKULL!!!" Weiss shouts back frustrated.

"Hey hey, that's enough you two!" Alice said stepping in. "Now Weiss, how do we fix this problem."

"Well the problem isn't how we are able to fix it but rather how to do so with out killing him." Weiss explains. "You see the bullet had caused severe head trauma causing his brain to swell, if that's not bad enough the fact that barley blood cane from the bullet hole indicates that blood has entered inside the skull and cutting of the flow of oxygen."

"In English please." Lily said.

"In simpler terms if we don't release the pressure from his brain it's gonna either swell to the point of being crushed with in his own skull or literally drown in blood." Weiss said while pinching the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

"Ok then how do we fix that then?" Blake asked.

"Well we at gonna have to relieve the pressure of in other words we ar gonna have to cut a small hole in the base of the skull to relieve the pressure of the **(splat)** "

Mid way through Weiss rant, Ruby panics and quickly stab a hole in the base of the skull with a screwdriver, she used her aura to puncture the skull while also keeping the screw driver shallow enough to a non leathel distance but this also caused a blood to spurt out of the skull into Ruby's face. Everyone turns around to see Ruby both red handed and red faced holding the screw driver while covered. Even though what Ruby did was extremely risky the patient began to breath, first gasping then returned to a normal state.

"What?" Ruby said taking out a bandanna from her back pocket and wiping the blood of her face.

"You complete... DOLT!" Weiss yells in anger. "That was not only extremely dangerous, but also extremely stupid!"

"And if I had done nothing then he would have died!" Ruby shouts back in anger before breaking into tears. "I will not allow another person to die, no not ever again!"

Weiss opens her mouth to argue back but just couldn't argue back. Ruby did indeed save the kids life but still it was done completely irresponsibly and she could have killed him. Another thing was Ruby finally broke from her shell and actually showed another emotion that wasn't grim. So Weiss just simply kept her mouth shut.

"Look it was a dumb move but at least Ruby managed to save him." Lily said trying to break up the fight. "Now I'm guessing non of you got his name."

Ruby, Fang, and Eli just shook their heads getting her to sigh. After a few seconds Yang then came up with a solution. "Oh maybe we should check his pockets, see if his wallets in them."

"Wha, Yang Xiao Long! What are you thinking, that is completely disrespectful." Weiss spat completely irritated.

"No, that's actually a good idea" Lily said thinking about it more carefully. "If we check his wallet then we can learn about his identity."

"Ok that's probably not gonna happened, besides who still carries a wallet in the zombie apocalypse?" Weiss said crossing her arms in irritation.

"We do." Fang, Lily, Eli, and Alice said pulling out their wallets to show Weiss

"Ok then, well who's to say he didn't loose it in the water." Weiss said trying to sound smart... again.

"He still has his wallet." Blake said bluntly as she pulls out a wallet.

Um then... who's to say his ID wasn't destroyed in the water or over the years." Weiss again said.

"Huh it's actually in better condition then my motorcycle license. Sam Jaeger." Yang said holding a drivers license in pristine condition.

"Well still what, skills does he know, I highly doubt that his... surprising wallet could say." Weiss said sounding irritated.

"Huh, He has a business card for colinary skill, uh even a picture of him in some kind of sports outfit. Ah kinda cu..." before Ruby could finish Weiss snaps and grabs the wallet before tossing it out the window that somehow ricksha hitting a zombie on the other side of the wall.

"... A Schnee loosing to a wallet, the day truly has come." Yang said in complete disbelief.

"Right... So anyways, Weiss is their anything else we are gonna need to save um Sam, Sam's life?" Lily said taking a second to glance at the ID card before back at Sam.

"Well Ruby May have bought us time, but still he's showing signs of concussion and we are gonna have to relieve some pressure." Weiss said before pulling a note pad from her back pocket and started to sketch.

"We are gonna need a drill and something circular that we can attack as a bit to it. From their we can remove a small piece of the skull and provide releif till the brain returns to normal." Weiss said grimly before ripping the paper and handing it to Ruby.

"Ok then, that's gross... so who's gonna go with me on the brain surgery run?" Ruby said turning around to see everybody looking slightly uncomfortable. "What is it guys... do I still have blood on my face?"

"Um Ruby, darling. You sure that's a good idea, you know cause well." Alice said pussyfooting around the obvious problem.

"Because I was depressed about Velvets death." Ruby said bluntly.

"Wha no no no." Yang said trying to stop the conversation but was already too late.

"Yang no it's ok." Ruby said calmly. "Look I get that I was in a depressed state, hell we all were but right now a human is in danger and we are the only ones that can save him. So I may be still upset about Velvet but right now I... we need to focas on helping him. So again who is gonna help me?"

The group was completely amazed by Ruby taking charge of the situation putting her traumatized self behind and focusing on helping people... that or wondering why during Ruby's speech the wind was blowing her way like in some kind of cheese action flick. Probably do to that broken window.

"Yea I guess we should send Eli and Fang along with you since you three did save him." Lily said getting the two to start disagreeing with her.

"Wait a second lil, we found him so we should stay behind and look after him." Eli said.

"Yea all morning we did nothing but hunt and running around with him in my hands wasn't easy." Fang said.

"Well we cant send Weiss, she's looking after him and I can't go cause who else is gonna look after this place." Lily said making a cute yet week bulge with her arm muscle.

"...(sigh) fine but only if Yang and Blake come with." Eli moans as he pinch his eyes

"Wait why us?" Yang complains.

"Cause she's your sister and Blake is the sneaky one." Fang comments.

"... I'll go get my gun." Blake sighs as she walks over to the armory.

 **Thirty minutes later... in the car.**

Yang and Blake were now riding in the back while Ruby sat between them. Fang was currently driving while Eli sat in shotgun, while inspecting his shotgun.

"So where we going first?" Fang asked as he made a turn.

"Um first to the strip mall by crookers corner then the under constructed houses down the road." Yang said looking at a map.

Fang hums in agreement and takes another turn placing them in the direction of the strip mall. After a few minutes they finally reached the small store.

"Alright girls, remember the rule number 1 when scavenging." Eli said as he gets out of the car.

"Ugh, I thought the apocalypse will be the end of tests." Yang moans in annoyance.

"Is it check the windows?" Ruby answeres as she walks around to the back of the car.

"No that's rule two, come on girls Alice made a little jingle to go with it." Eli said as he opens the back of the truck revealing a tied down bag. Fang opens the bag revealing a mish match of weapons.

"When in doubt, know your way out?" Blake said as she grabbed her kukri.

"Correct tomondo" Fang said as he pulls out a spiked bat before pausing for a second. "Ok never saying that ever again."

"Right anyways, just grab the supplies and anything of use?" Yang said grabbing ahold of the crowbar practicing her swing.

"Yep just make sure to stay together and watch your corners." Fang said before tossing Ruby her hunting rifle.

"Sir yes sir." Yang said in a bit of a mocking tone before the three walked over to the veteran store while Fang and Eli walked into the furniture store with their secondary out. Fang pushed before he pulls to find it locked. He gave a nod to Eli who pulls out his axe and uses the tip of the axe like a crowbar. After a few seconds and one quick motion the door lock broke off and the door swung open with Fang taking the lead.

"Room seems clear." Fang said as he scans the room till he noticed a corpse of a zombie on the ground. The blood oozing from its head indicates that it's death was quite recent. "But it seems that we are not alone."

"Right you check the back and I'll search the front." Eli said as he pulls his 1911 from his holster. From their the two walk away from each other looking for signs of anything. What they didn't noticed was someone in a navy blue hoodie climbing down from the vents quietly before pulling out a trench combat knife.

Meanwhile back with the girls, Yang just placed her crowbar to the door ready to pry it open when Blake simply pushed it opens. After a small embarrassed chuckle the sound of a few zombies moaning drowns hers out. Ruby pulls out her hatchet and walks inside followed by Blake. The first zombie turns around and began to growl before Ruby shoved her hatchet into its skull killing it instantly, Blake quickly stomped down hard on the other zombies leg before stabbing it through the top of the skull. Finally Yang ducks underneath the Zombie grab before stopping on its back leg and using an Aura enhanced swing sent the entire head flying out the door.

"And it's out of here, Yang Xiao long has done it folks. She broke the record for third time in a row." Yang said sarcastically trying to make Ruby smile or at least laugh a bit, instead she gets no response from either Ruby who just simply starts her search.

"(Sigh) this isn't good." Yang mutters as she grabs a people's magazine to wipe off the blood on the crowbar.

"Agree Ruby shouldn't hold onto this feeling of depression." Blake said agreeing.

"Yea if she keeps this up, she'll basically become a second you." Yang points out getting Blake to look at her with a simmilar scowl that Ruby has on her face. Before she could retort the sound of gun shots can be heard from the other building causing everybody to turn around and wait for gun shots to continue till the sound of Eli screaming in pain can be heard causing all three to run out of the building to see Fang bruised and bloody tossed out the window followed by Eli before a his double barrel was tossed from inside hitting Eli in the crotch.

 **Five minutes beforehand**

To their disappointment they found that the store was stripped of everything that wasn't nailed down. While Fang cursed himself under his breath a bottle tips over causing him to spin around to see a stranger wearing a blue hoodie with a black bandana over her face with a trench knife in hand. He imitated pulls a gun on the stranger who quickly ran up and hits him straight in the face with her brass knuckle. He regains his composure for a second and heads butt her giving him enough time to point and shoot till she grabbed a lamp and smashed it against his head causing him to miss. Once he regain his sight the stranger was making a break for the door. Eli heard the shot and ran towards the back only to run into the stranger who was now on top of him. Eli was dazed for a second before realizing that who ever this person was it was a she... and also had a nasty right hook. Eli's vision blurred for a second before returning to normal to see her racing for the door before jumping to the right out of the range of Fang. Eli quickly got up and quickly raced around the corner with his shotgun primed only for the stranger to push the double barrel upwards causing him to miss her before being jabbing in the crotch. Eli immediately fell to the ground in pain as the stranger was about to shoot him when a 357 magnum sends her flying back. Her body armor stopped the bullet and she quickly tosses the double barrel at Fang hitting him in the head. With that brief moment of pain she quickly tackles Fang and began to wail on his face with multiple blows to the head. Eli finally managed to recover from the cheap shot and quickly raced over to the woman with the axe in hand he swipes at her but she duck under and kicks him in the crotch sending him once again to the ground. She then race towards the door but Fang managed to throw his knife at her empaling it into her shoulder. After a quick moan of pain Fang pulls himself off the ground bruised and bloody and charged towards her with the intention of tackling her. Once he grabbed ahold of her waist however she grabbed his torso and immediately toss I'm out the window. Eli once again recovers and charges forward, he did managed to get one good left hook in before she grabbed his right hand and twist it around before head butting him causing blood to spray out of his nose. She then quickly knee him in the crotch before grabbing him by the shoulder and crotch tossing him out the window. Both Eli and Fang groan in pain before a double barrel was tossed out the window hitting Eli again in the crotch. She walks over with Eli's axe ready to swing when she quickly moves out of the way of a slash from Ruby's axe. The stranger looked dumbfounded for a second but then quickly recognized herself and dodged a swing from Yang and a slash from Blake. Blake then tries to slice her but delivers a jab to her left kidney sending her to the ground before kicking her hard in the gut. She then grabs ahold of Yang's crowbar and twists it giving her an opening to step hard on her foot and sucker punch Yang in the face. Ruby tries again to slash but she uses Eli's axe to interlock with Ruby's before head butting allowing the stranger to siser kick her. Yang now enraged by the stranger raced forward with blood shot eye. As she raced forward she punched the stranger with aura infused punch to gut, the woman Then knees as she tries to grasp for air, Yang quickly punches her in the face sending her flying backwards into a wall. She then gasp for air befor quickly dodging Yang's right hook that cracked the concrete. Yang turns around to see the stranger pointing a flare gun at her face, with a flash of light the flare hits Yang in the face. Sending her to the ground, luckily for the stranger, the fair only hit her in the face not the hair. As she picks herself up she turns around to get a sucker punch by Fang sending her to the ground. He held her down while Eli shot the ground around her head three times before placing the colt against her head. He was about to blow her brains all over the concrete when a loud "noooo" can be heard from around the corner. Everybody turns to see a small girl around five years old holding a twenty two MK. 3 target pistol at Eli's head.

"Don't shoot big sis... boy scum!" The kid shouts in an terrified tone as her hand shake wildly. She was Caucasian African American mixed with dirty hazel short hair with a nasty burn scar above her left face. She was wearing a pink hoodie with blue jeans and red sneakers that had seen better days.

"Marry! What did I say should this happen!" The stranger shouts in a Boston accent.

The girl now known as Marry spoke out. "But big sis Cassandra said that we should kil..."

"Cassandra is just a bitch! Not all men are animals, well present company currently." The woman said pointing to a confused Fang and Eli.

"Um hey, sorry to interrupt this... strange conversation, but how about you explain to us why you are calling us the bad guys when you just attacked us and shot Yang in the face with a flare gun." Eli said interrupting the conversation while pointing with his thumb to the two girls who were trying to wake up a delirious Yang who's face was covered in soot from the blast.

"Shut up you filthy boy!" Marry shouts as she aims her gun once again at Eli with intention to kill.

"Marry!" The woman again shouts.

"But big sis, he's telling lies and deceit just like all boy's do!" Marry remarks.

"For Christ sake I need to punch that Bitch in the face once I get back to base. Look he's telling the truth I started it, they aren't lying. My fault." The woman said.

"Your just saying that cause he has a gun on you." Marry remarks back.

"(Sigh) Fucking Cassandra, look can you guys put away your guns. I'm currently trying to detox her mind from this stuck up bitch from a few months back and well this may help." The woman said.

"Sorry, but that's a negative. You kicked our ass's almost set Yang on fire and probably destroyed Eli's bits." Fang said pointing out what just happened a few minutes ago.

"Wait, blonde still alive huh, I thought she was just another pretty face." The woman said. "You see Marry! These guys aren't the raiders from before."

"No they probably mind controll them with the white poison that all boy's poses!" Marry said.

"... Jesus, the hell kinda person teaches that to a kid?" Eli asked.

"Oh just one of those annoying zealous college social justice warriors who basically became another member Jim's Jones cult... Basically a complete nut job cowboy." The woman remarks.

"Uh Huh, Right so here's how this gonna go, we will let you get up and explain your self, if you try anything or give us an answer we don't like we will kill you." Fang said firmly.

"And what about Marry?" The woman asked sternly.

"... If she attacks no promises, otherwise we will drop her off at your homebase and leave it at that." Fang answers.

"... (sigh) alright, guess I'll agree to your terms." The woman said. Fang then gets up before walking away to grab the double barrel checking to see that their was no ammo inside. Eli quickly tossed him a shell. And the group had a more or less civilized discussion.

"My name is Olivia Shotts." The stranger said pulling off her hood and her bandanna. "I'm from a community of all females. Original these guys came from a college campus up from Danforth, when the shit hit the fan they tried escaping to Canada... that was a horrible mistake. Most of the girls died from starvation then zombies. If the lack of food or undead ass faces didn't kill you then the winter killed yah. Finally near the tail end of winter they were more or less captured by raiding group of guys who haven't seen a woman in months... what they did kinda made them more or less very distrusting of guys."

"Ok that explains why munchkin over their is pointing a gun at us." Eli said as the screen pulls out with the girl still pointing the twenty two at his head. While also showing him to be holding two bottles of water pressed against his crotch.

"Um should we take away the gun?" Blake asked feeling unease by this.

"Don't bother, the safety is on." Fang remarks as he flinched a bit in pain as Ruby placed on the final bandage over the open cut above his head.

"Good eye soldier boy. Anyways I wasn't part of the group but my cousin was, she was a school teacher and this little munchkin is her daughter." Olivia said patting Marry. "Her father from what I understand had a single night stand then slipped town the next day. It was kinda rough for the first two years but hey she was a Shotts on my fathers side of the family, their isn't a single way we go down with out a fight. Anyways she and a few teachers got the kids out of town when it all went to hell, from what I was told she died killing the last of those bastards leaving me as Lil Marry care taker."

"You mean momma left me as your care taker, so don't you forget that, boys. I'll put you down before you lay a hand on big sis." Marry said proudly.

"Right so anyways I more or less just helped out around the community, basically like the enforcer and guard. During our time in the small community some of the girls from the cheerleader or what was left of them discovered an injured man and as he begged for help some of the girls slaughtered him. They claimed that he was gonna rape them like those bandits, when in reality he asked for them to help save his son... they butchered him too. Soon anyone who wasn't a girl got close to the camp they executed on sight. After a few months their crimes were shown when they killed a baby that one of our scouts brought back. When we asked why she went on a huge rant about how men are the embodiment of evil and this entire event was all their fault." Olivia explains sounding disgusted.

"Jesus, that is some sadistic shit." Eli said

"Heh you have no idea, hic. All that happened right underneath my nose too, worst part those bitches tried to worm their ideas into Marry's head." Olivia explains.

"But they had some good points." Marry interjects.

"No Marry, no they didn't." Olivia scolds getting Marry to scold a bit.

"So what happened to them?" Ruby asked.

"Well turns out they used their former popularity to convince the students that they would rebuild society away from the evils of man. So more or less all the teachers and a few students were exiled, before hunted down. Bitch was snobby as hell but I'll give her credit she does know how to use that bow. We did catch a break with the zombie tsunami cutting them off but we lost so many to that bitch. We tried to get back to Danforth but well some punk ass bitch launch them nukes by the time we got there. So we just more or less wandered till we found a home near here. Me and Marry was just sent out to do some recon and get some building supplies. From their I guess you already know what happened next to hillbilly's nuts." Olivia said with a small smirk at the end getting an agitated stare from Eli.

"Ok, well we are currently looking for a drill and some medicine, we just found a kid with a horrible concussion and we need to play doctor if he is gonna see the next morning." Yang said as she wipes away the last of the soot revealing her face was completely fine.

"Ok... Can someone explain to me why she still breathing, cause I'm pretty sure I hit you right between the eyes." Olivia said.

"We all have secrets and so do you." Blake said sounding dead serious.

"Fair enough now I think I have an idea that may help both of us." Olivia said.

"Ok go on." Fang said.

"Well this is my second stop, you see I found this house that was under construction and is loaded with supplies I need, problem is blood Plague zombies layed their little heart in the house so I can't do it alone. So if you help me then I'll help you sound simple enough?" Olivia suggested.

The group thought about it for a moment, Fang had talked about Blood Plague zombies before but they luckily didn't ran into any of them. Unfortunately luck can only get you so far and they knew that they have to eventually deal with it.

"(Sigh) Goddamn it... alright we'll help." Eli said as he pinch the bridge of hose nose.

"Great I'll lead the way then." She said as she and Marry walked off to by the group.

"Nope if you are gonna lead then someone has to ride shotgun with you with back up." Fang said strictly.

"Alright fine then... I'll take silver eyes and emo kid here." Olivia said pointing to an uncomfortable Ruby and annoyed Blake.

"Um no, Eli and Yang." Fang said pointing to a panic Eli, and Yang cracking her knuckles with a sinister smirk on her face.

"Wha why those two?" Olivia argues back.

"Because you attacked them personally so if you try anything they will respond faster." Fang states.

"Well I don't want two people in my car wanting to gut me because I destroyed his future wives!" She said while pointing to Eli.

"Well to bad cause I don't see any other way!" Fang shouts sounding annoyed.

"No to bad for you soldier dude. Ain't no way I'm driving with those two!" Olivia bickers back.

"Guys!" Ruby shouts interjecting into the brewing conversation. "Why don't we compromise?"

The two look at each other then back at Ruby the two then think about it for a moment.

 **A few minutes later**

A hannaman tanna song plays through the speaker as Eli sat in shotgun next to Olivia while Ruby sat in the back with Marry who was rocking out to the music. The song finally ends getting both Ruby and Eli time to breath.

"So Olivia... why are you so mean to Eli?" Ruby asked.

"Eh my daddy told me story's from his time growing up in New Orleans in the seventies... let's just say it left a bad taste in my mouth For rural boys." Olivia said.

"Fuck you I'm from Origen." Fang said flipping her off.

"Ok but still, Eli is probably the nices person I met on the side of the road. He saved me and my sister from a hoard of zombies." Ruby said.

"Eh ok I'll give credit to the red neck, he has a heart of gold... for small children left aside in the road." Olivia said with a smirk.

"Oh for fuck sake, well fine so what if my playground was a decaying barn at least I didn't grew up in the the toxic, obesity, narcissistic phone zombie filled concrete jungles you call a home." Eli said placing on his best hipster impression.

"Watch what you say, Boy! Nobody disrespect a Bostonian with out breaking a few bones." Olivia threatened.

"I'll rather take my chances with a cooked out juggernaut, and who you calling boy I'm taller and I bet older bitch. Eli said sulking.

"Enough!" Ruby shouts before Olivia could replie. "Oum it's like taking care of children. So your a city girl and he's a country boy, can't you two work together?"

After a second to think about what Ruby said the two immediately broke down in a fit of laughter.

"Phsss girl please" Olivia chuckles trying hard to catch her breath.

"Heh heh yea Ruby this isn't some Queen song. City and county fold don't work well." Eli laughs agreeing with Olivia.

"Oh my god I was thinking the same thing. Wait just a moment." Olivia said before pushing down on the tape player ejecting the kids tape and placing in Queen. Soon the old radio began to play and Queen began to play.

" _Another one bites the dust!_ " The radio starts off before Olivia changes it to the next song.

" _Don't stop believing..._ " the radio plays and soon the song plays out. Olivia starts to sing along before Eli joins in and the two sing in cores with the song. Both Marry and Ruby covered their ears from the horrible singing. Ruby was glad that the two stoped arguing but wasn't sure if this was a good trade off.

After a few minutes the car pull aside and the four gets out of the an old black muscle car. A few seconds later the truck pulls up and the rest of the crew gets out of the car.

"How was the trip Ruby?" Yang asked seeing Ruby groaning in annoyance.

"Yang... I think I found something more annoying then your puns... car chariocy karaoke." Ruby moans as she walks over to the back of the car to retrieve her rifle from the back of the car.

"Oh don't listen to her. Me and cowboy here sang like angels, isn't that right Marry?" Olivia said turning to Marry who was already making a hanging motion.

"Well you don't have no taste in music munchkin." Eli said proudly causing her to change from suicide to your gonna die slit throat motion.

"(Sigh) Still have to work on her... Right so Fang was it. What's the plan send hic down there with the power of the southern pride?" She asked fang getting an annoyed look from Eli who again flips her off.

Fang didn't answer her at first but rather just looked down at the constitution house. The red mist identifing that it was indeed a Plague heart. Blood Plague zombies seemed to be crawling everywhere just waiting to pounce on someone. He didn't like the number of zombies and the fact that the house had way to many openings as well. What he did noticed however was the number of tanks filled with gass lying around the facility.

"Well my suggestion would be that we have Ruby up here guarding Marry and providing us cover from up here why'll all of us head down their. You, Yang, and Eli will provide cover why'll Blake and I take out the Plague heart." Fang said suggesting his plan.

"I can take care of myself, I'm five years old." Marry humph with a scowl.

"Well that doesn't sound like a bad idea, except being paired up with cousin fucker here." Olivia said as she pulls a shotgun from a side sheath in the car. It was a sawed of Remington shotgun with a makeshift iron sight and a Boston bruins symbol on it along with a scantly dressed woman added to the barrel.

"Bite me you limp dick hipster." Eli said with a twitch in his head as he loads his double barrel.

"Enough you two, play nice." Fang said as he pulls out his his scar looking it over before deciding to save the military rounds for another day and went with his revolver so he can bring more Molotov's instead.

The two agreed in a hateful growl way. The group equips what they need and heads down to the house ready for the fight at hand. They snucked into the back with Fang and Blake taking out the zombies quietly. The red mist that the plague heart produces burns their eyes like mild tear gas. They couldn't do much about that and simply ignore it. Once inside the group got into position and waited on each other. Soon on the count of three Blake and Fang lit up their molotov and tossed it at the blood heart causing it to screech out attracting the blood Plague zombies. They all raced forward but Ruby managed to quickly take down some of the zombies from a distance, or in some cases getting multiple kills with a Well place shot to an oil tank sending them flying like a inferno confetti. Inside the Yang used akimbo wielded two sawed off forty four revolvers blasting at the incoming hoard that busted through the door, once she was out of ammo she tossed them aside into the crowd before racing forward with her crowbar with a mad smile on her face. Meanwhile Eli and Olivia were busy blasting the zombies skull's that jumped through the window. They kept up a good system of shooting till they were empty then the other took over but then the zombies broke in through another door causing them to split up. Once Olivia ran out of ammo she quickly pulls out a bat and quickly swats them back with the bat. One unfortunate zombie head was hit so hard it send his skull out the window into they sky only for a 308. Hunting round to pierce its skull. With Eli he quickly placed his Double barrel away and pulls out his 1911 hitting the zombies with dead accuracy before placing it back into his houlster once he depleted his clip. He then takes his axe out and quickly spins around chopping off the zombies limbs then drop kicking a zombie back before quickly blasting its head off with the double barrel. While the group fought off the zombie Fang and Blake were either burning or shooting the heart while keeping their distance from the flame and it's defenses. After an excruciating three minutes the heart finally burst causing all the blood Plague zombies to fall to the ground.

"That... was horrible." Olivia huffs.

"Well... at least we didn't get bit." Yang said huffing while completely covered in blood. "Ugh and I just happened to wear white... great, just great."

"Well at least hic over their isn't talking about his cousin." Olivia said regaining her breath.

"Up yours city bitch!" Eli retorts back.

"Bitch please, you wish!" Olivia retorts.

The two began to argue back and forth shouting louder and more viciously while Fang, Blake, and Yang watch from the sidelines.

"Was this... what it was like when me and Weiss argued that one time?" Blake asked watching from the sidelines.

"Yep." Yang answers by popping the P.

"... I'm sorry for that then, cause I hate watching them fight." Blake said getting nods from Fang and Yang.

"... Five buck says that they are gonna kiss." Fang said getting both Blake and Yang to turn to him in disbelief. "What, this totally reminds me of those tsundere characters."

"Meaning?" Yang asked.

"Hates the fact that she is in love with. So like I said five bucks that she's gonna kiss him before they leave." Fang explains.

"Gross dude... I'm down put me for double." Yang said with a cheeky smile. Blake just sighs and leave the room.

After ten minutes of searching, Olivia and Marry retrieved what they were looking for while Fang finally found what they were looking for. They were now currently packing up their suplies ready to leave till Eli desided to have a talk with Olivia.

"Um, look Olivia." Eli said scratching the back of his head.

"Hm oh what is it cowboy?" Olivia asked as she place her bag inside the trunk of the car.

"I would like to apologize for the way I um insulted you. It was pretty childish of me." Eli said while scratching the back of his head.

"Yep it was." Olivia said as she closed the back of the trunk and walked to the front of the car to notice Eli looking at her in the side door mirror. While looking into his eyes a devious idea springs into into her head. "Actually, it should be apologizing."

"Wait really?" Eli asked completely dumbfounded. The rest of the group were currently talking about what to do next when they overheard Eli and Olivia talking. The group quites down and began to listen. As they listen they all had different reactions to the conversation. With Ruby she smiles believing that they are finally stop fighting and maybe become friends. With Yang she thought she was gonna lure him close before stealthy cheep shot him again. Blake felt a sense of deja vu, she then remembers the ship yard with her and Weiss making up after the huge argument. Inside Fangs head he was thinking about what If the scene was in anime form.

"So anyways thanks for your apology, and again I'm sorry for what I said." Eli slightly chuckles to himself.

"Ah don't feel bad about that, besides... Yang still owes Fang ten dollars now." Olivia said with a smirk causing everybody to freeze for a moment. Before anyone could do anything Olivia quickly grabs Eli by his tank top and pressed her lips against his catching him off by surprise. The group was completely shocked by what they saw. It wasn't even a fake kiss but a legit full minute kiss of passion. After the full minute went by she let's go of the Now dumbfounded Eli before walking away and entering her car before driving away.

"... Um what just happened?" Eli said blinking with that continued stare of complete surprise look on his face as he watch the car drive down the road with possible the most strangest woman he had ever met.

 **Hello everybody Wombag1786 here.**

 **So hope y'all enjoy the chapter, and the multiple nod offs to RVB. So just added a group of survivors with a tragic backstory along with a possibility for another bandit faction. And just maybe Eli and Olivia might make out more without anyone betting on the side. So now then full reminder that it's now early October and it's getting cold so if you have an OC in the story or about to add one in please add the winter clothes as well.**

 **Thanks for reading please Fav and Fol the story.**

 **If you wish to leave an OC for the story please pm me and follow the instructions from the one shot.**

 **This is wombag1786 signing off.**


	10. Chapter 9

**I don't own RWBY or State of Decay**

 **English:** bite me

 **Japanese:** _Watashi o kamu_

 **3rd POV**

Jaune was sleeping soundly in his chair till his eyes slowly twitched open. As he looked up he noticed that the bed Phrrya was comatosed in was empty. He was about to get up to investigate her disappearance when he felt something weighing him down. He look over to his side to see Phrrya was sleeping soundly with her head. He sighs in relief that his partner was fine but then questioned how he was gonna get out from her without waking her. As He tries to get by her without waking her up the door opens and Sasquatch walks in.

"... (sigh) Should I come back another time or are you gonna get your ass down to breakfast?" Sasquatch asked sarcastically. Jaune didn't say anything but made a gesture to help him with Phrrya. It took a bit but eventually Sasquatch reluctantly walked over to the kid and lifted Phrrya up without waking her before placing her down on the bed allowing for Jaune to leave.

"Thanks, Jaune said as he wipes the tiredness from his eyes as he walks out the door to be greeted by his usual armed escort.

"No problem kid." Sasquatch said sarcastically as he pulled up the covers over Phrrya before leaving the room and leading the escort.

As the four walked through the halls of the military complex they finally came to the cafeteria where it was jammed pack with multiple military members and other personnel eating their breakfast while talking among themselves as the four walked by them and into another room. Inside the room was completely white with a one way window. Original it was designed for high government officials to use as a private eating quarters but was now a solitary eating room for team JNPR. There were two tables both with food in the center buffet style and two people sitting on each side. Currently Leon and Nora where comparing story's of some of there adventures and mishaps like when Nora was struck by lightning and Leon accidentally sleeping with his targets daughter. Why'll they laughed about the mishaps Ren and Zekia were quietly reading in the corner. Zekia still finds the kids annoying but at least Ren is tolerable because of his quiet nature. Currently Ren was reading a cookbook on food you can make in the wilderness why'll Zekia was reading a book on the art of love war... and torture.

"Phsss oh my Oum, What did you do after?" Nora chuckles.

"Well after seeing the dons face as his two body guards already had their guns on him I quickly said that I was from another family that I completely made up, turns out that made up name was an actual family and that caused the doms men to place down their arms just so I could shoot them with the other gun I had hidden on my body." Leon said while trying back to hold back his laughter. "So once I managed to get into some proper clothes it turns out my client was actually the daughter who hired me. S she said, that at least I used protection when I actually didn't."

The two burst into laughter as milk shot out from Nora's nose almost hitting Ren who quickly dodged out of the way while Zekia got hit directly in the face.

"Uggh, god fucking damn it!" She complains as she wipes the mixture of snot and milk from her face.

"Phss sorry Zekia." Leon said while stifling a laugh as she angrily tossed the moist napkin into the trash.

"Pull that bullshit again and I'll get Alison in here to rip your skull from your head to bludgeon you to death with." Zekia threatends.

"How is that physically possible?" Ren asked as he slowly lowers the book from his face with a brow raised in interest.

"Dude, no idea but those where private jimmy's last words. General was pissed as hell he was one of those guys who could kick a... well, a very big cat almost like a puma and still no one would hate him for that." Leon said as his thoughts turn back to the last winter and how Jimmy's screams of questioning the physics behind his own skull beating echoed through his head.

He quickly shook the thoughts from his head. "Anyways she isn't here anymore, I heard she's sent of to Texas. I wonder how she's doing with the others from red and blue squadron."

 **Somewhere near Austin Texas**

"Oh god their everywhere!" A fat soldier wearing an orange helmet screams as he bashed in the head of a zombie with a cone.

"Oh god where is tex! She should have been here with Sarge by now!" Another in a lavender color clothes shouts as he he fires from a turret on top of a broken down military Jeep.

"Don't worry, she will be here!" A soldier in blue clothes shout as he somehow misses a zombie at point blank range and hits another survivor in the leg causing him to fall into a hoard of zombies screaming in Spanish.

"Dude just because she had a one night stand doesn't mean your her boyfriend!" The orange soldier shouts as he tossed the orange cone and grabs a grenade launcher.

"Less talking more shooting fat ass!" The blue soldier shouts as the hoard surrounds them.

Just as the hoard was about to close in on them a building behind them rumbles as a juggernaut race's out with a female soldier in black armor somehow strangling it with its own spinal cord lours it toward the hoard that was about to devour the soldier. It knocked and crushed them underneath it's feet before the soldier jumps off its back in a summersault formation before pulling out two SMG's and spraying the hoards of the undead like a lead storm. After a few moments a feral races forward and pounces towards her only for the woman to do a flip kick that send it into the down juggernaut before somehow exploding leaving behind a small nuclear cloud.

"... How is that physical possible?" The lavender soldier asked out loud sounding dumbfounded.

" I have no idea." The blue soldier.

 **Back at Red Falcon base**

"Eh I'm sure she's fine." Leon said waving it off.

"Oh do you think she will be back? Cause she sounds amazing." Nora asked with sparkles in her eyes only for Leon and Zekia to give a nervous look to each other.

As Leon and Zekia gave a small nervous laugh they quickly noticed Jaune and Sasquatch standing in the corner.

"Oh hey boss, come sit down with us." Zekia said sounding slightly desperate to change the subject.

"Yea so anything new with our fourth mysterious kid?" Leon asked.

"Yea, she woke up last night." Sasquatch said as he sat down next Nora. That was a mistake because the moment he confirmed that she was awake she went ballistic.

"Really! What happened, is she fine, please tell me she's fine?!?" Nora asked as she lifted Sasquatch up by his collar with the aid of the table as a lift to match his height.

"Kid." Sasquatch said sternly causing Nora to look up. "Drop me, before I drop you."

Nora gave a nervous chuckle before setting him back down and returning to her seat. Sasquatch quickly fixed his collar and sunglasses before talking.

"Before leaving for our snatch and grab mission last night I went in to check on Jaune to get his ass to bed but to my surprise I see your friend struggling to stand up why'll calling out for you kid." Sasquatch said pointing to Jaune who looked completely confused as he took a bite from his cereal he grabbed.

"Anyways after giving her a brief story of how this led up to this I gave her a roll of medical tape and told her to patch your arms up. Looks like she did a decent job." Sasquatch said as he grabbed a piece of toast.

"Ah how sweat did she also took advantage of him?" Zekia asked sarcastically only to get shot a dirty look by everyone except for Sasquatch who was to busy eating his toast to care.

"Nah she just fell asleep on his arm. Nothing happened." Sasquatch said as he looked up to see Jaune blushing madly in embarrassment.

"Ah but that would have been hilarious, since when did kids your age been so vanilla with your love life's, god I remember all you have to do is ask a stranger for a good time. Now if someone so much as touches you it's considered a sexual assault." Zekia complains to which they get another look from the group except for Sasquatch who had finally got some butter.

"Um Zek, where did you grew up?" Leon asked with a slightly disturbed look on his face.

"Up your daddies vagina, sorry it isn't as glamorous as your uncles ass hole when your aunt was porking it." Zekia replies

"Yeash, a simple no would have sufficed." Leon said as he sipped coffee from his mug.

"So tell me Sir blue balls, if you didn't got any from lady Greak then tell uf your reaction." Zekia said shifting her... charming personality towards Jaune.

"Um I guess completely surprised." Jaune answers completely confused by what she was doing. Before she could say anything the door behind them opens and out steps two young adults. One who looked exhausted had a olive green tank top with some baggy brown pants, while the other looked like he just been to five puppy dog funerals whore a dirty black T-shirt and some fading jeans. The room became quiet as the two walked over and sat at another table facing away from the group.

"Well looks like the next batch is finally up." Zekia murmurs this time getting a single look from Sasquatch. After a few moments Zekia backs down.

"Um wait who are these guys?" Nora whispers to Leon.

"Um those are the Jaeger brothers. We managed to rescue them except for the youngest he didn't make it." Leon whispered back.

"Oh... I'm gonna say hi." Nora said bluntly before walking across the table and over some of the food before walking over to the Jaeger, why'll the tired one looked at her with a raised brow at the fact that a small ginger walk over to them with shoes drenched in milk.

"Hi, I'm Nora, Nora Valkyrie. Who are you guy's?" Nora asked in a cheerful demeanor.

"... Fuck off." Aaron responds not even looking up at her.

"Come on Aaron. We talked about it." Jacob said sounding slightly annoyed.

"(Sigh) Sorry about that we lost our younger brother and well he doesn't trust strangers from the get go. I'm Jacob, Jacob Jaeger and this is my older brother Aaron Jaeger." Jacob said as he reaches up to shake her hand before flinching a bit when he noticed she was missing two fingers.

"Well it's nice to meet you guys." Nora said happily before she changed to a serious tone. "I'm so sorry about your brother."

"Thanks." Jacob answers as he wipes away a small tear from his eye. "So are you also army brats like us or are you an actual Valkyrie?"

"Nope I'm just happened to be the strongest person here." Nora said gleefully as she flex an arm mussel. "That and also no affence but the military lifestyle sounds so boring."

"Um none taken and are you sure your the strongest?" Jacob asked with a single brow raised.

"Oh Oum yeah, don't believe me then want to find out." Nora said playfully as she places her arm on the table for arm wrestling challenge.

"Oh your on." Jacob said enthusiastically but was stopped by Aaron who had his arm out stretch.

"No." Aaron said firmly before lowering his arm.

"Bu... (sigh) Sorry Nora maybe next time." Jacob said as he placed his arm back under the table.

"Aw it's alright we got military practice in a few hours maybe then I can prove that I'm the queen of this castle." Nora said cheerfully.

"Heh, well consider the Queen's challenge has been excepted." Jacob jokes to Aaron's annoyance who simply expressed himself by rolling his eyes.

Nora gleefully chuckles as she skips back over to her seat and continues to finish her breakfast.

 **Forty one days later.**

 **At the tower**

Inside the tower the girls, Lily, Alice, were huddling next to each other on the second floor as the first snowfall of the season fell outside that night. Meanwhile outside Eli, Fang, and newcomer Sam were cutting up chunks of wood for the fire.

"W-Weiss... h-howwww c-can yo yo yo you stand... t-the c-cold?" Lily shivers as she wrapped herself in the blanket.

"I'm from a kingdom made up of ice and snow high in the mountains. This is a delightful summer's day for me." Weiss replies as she leans forward to feel The radiant's of the heat coming from an old stove that Eli and Yang grabbed on their hunt for a gift at a children's daycare.

"Oh, right how can your name be any more ironic." Alice said cheeky as she wrapped herself in the quilt she had sewed.

"Heh heh, you always do love white." Ruby chuckles as she wrapped herself in the blanket. "Hay Alice, any chance we have hot choclate we can make?"

"Oh sorry honey, I used it up for last nights pudding." Alice said as she opens up the stove and began to poke and stroke the fire.

"Oh right." Ruby said thinking back on the last few months of living in this new world.

It's been over a month now since we last seen the surviving at the tower settlement. Thanks to the tools Fang, Ruby, Blake, Elise, and Yang, Weiss managed to preform the surgery after five attempts of surgery she finally found the nerve to cut a small square in the back of the skull saving his life. For about a week after the surgery he awoke from his coma, and almost killed Eli and Fang. For a fat kid he definitely can hold his own especially with a loose brick as a makeshift brass nuckle. After a quick explanation and lots of homemade pain killers later he decided to stay with the group. That brought another set of hands for helping around the base but also brought another mouth to feed during winter.

During the last few days of autumn Alice with the help of Sam made homemade pumpkin pie for Ruby's late birthday and Fang managed to get Ruby a night vision scope for her hunting rifle that she has been customizing. Eli and Yang pooled in their gift and got her a Chibi stuff corgi that was covered in a few blood stains. While Weiss simply gave her a card promising her to be her servant for the entire day. Blake just got her a card that she managed to swipe from somewhere. Still despite being a month late birthday it was enjoyable to say the least.

They had a few run in's with Olivia and little Marry and it depends on who met who. When it was with one of the four girls or Alice, Marry was actually relaxed and kind but with the others it was nothing but death threats and angry scowls. Olivia was... well interesting. Usual when the group is greeted by her its usually with her sending them flying with a upper cut. Despite a punch first ask questions later style she was friendly with everyone, except for Eli. She usual made cracks about him being rural but what really got under his skin is when ever the two left she would reference the time she kissed him or make a very obvious innuendo flirt causing the poor guy to blush madly before a swift kick, jab, or smack to the crotch sends him to the ground.

As time went on everyone had to wear new clothes for winter. Ruby wore a flannel under her red hoodie and found a mostly intact red Bennie along with a pair of snow boots. Weiss was use to the cold but had changed her shoes for something more partical and grabbed a pair of white gloves to go with a spare winters jacket. Blake white multiple pairs of clothes, growing up on a tropical island did not help her so she had on two lairs of shirts underneath a flannel followed up by a black winter jacket with a hoodie along with a black beeni and thermals underneath her pants tucked into some fuzzy socks with winter boots. Finally Yang had a yellow and tan flannel underneath her jean jacket along with some winter gloves and some work boots since she couldn't find a any snow boots. Alice found a winter jacket and a blue Bennie to match while Lily was now wearing a green sheriff coat along with a olive green scarf and a brown furry trapper hat to go along with a dear pelt made gloves.

"Well at least on the bright side we don't have to worry about any hoards." Alice said as she adjusted her blanket.

"Why's that?" Yang asked as she shivers.

"The dead hate the cold even more then us. By the time Winter is almost over we should have a bunch of dead cyicals." Alice answers.

"Ugh that is disgusting." Weiss comments at the thought of a frozen corpse in the snow.

"Huh, that is good to know." Blake comments out from underneath a bundle of blankets and spare clothes.

As the girls talked the door downstairs opens and a huge gush of wind blew in and up the stairs causing them all to shiver a bit.

"God, damn it. Hey close the door!" Alice yells down while shivering.

"Sorry y'all!" Eli shouts from down stairs as the door closes.

Soon foot steps can be heard as Eli, San and Fang walked up the stairs with chopped up logs in their arms.

"Well I ain't gonna sugar coat it. Any colder and we would have been sugar coated." Eli joked as he placed down the logs near the fire. He was now wearing a red flannel underneath a grey jean jacket with some work gloves and a trucker hat.

"It wasn't that bad, but it is gonna get worst." Sam said as he placed down the logs in his arm onto Eli's pile. He was of course was wearing some new clothes as well. With a plain black shirt underneath a halfway zipped up grey hoodie. He had a pair of blue jeans tucked into brown hiking boots. Wrapped around the top of his head was a bandage from the surgery. It almost looked like a makeshift hat.

"T-That's e-easy fo fo fo... for you to s-say, I I I I-I swear any colder, and I'll b-be almost tempted t t t t-to burn my manga to keep warm... Almost." Fang complains as he placed down his hand full onto the pile. He was now wearing a military camouflage jacket and pants along with a black beeni with the words "die die die" in white with a military style skull next to it.

As the three men sat around the fire radiating the screen pulls away and out the window. As the light shines brightly from the second floor window the screen pulls back to the woods outside of the town a figure runs through the edge of town followed shortly by seven others.

 **Outside of town.**

A woman figure wearing a hood to cover her head runs through the woods as the sound of dogs and strangers raced through the woods chasing the woman. As she stop to catch her breath she looked around to see a light shining in the distance. She slowly backed away till another figure pounced her causing the two to tumble down a snowy hill. Once at the bottom the woman struggles to stand till the another man quickly grabbed her by her leg.

"Oh no you don't you fucking bitch!" The man said as he pulls himself on top of her why'll she struggles to push him off her. As the two wrestled she noticed in the corner of her eye a zombie frozen in the snow except it's mouth was still moving as it futile try's to bite something. The woman quickly looked up only for the man to sucker punch her in the face and knocking off her hood revealing a brunette with a half shaved short hair with hazel eyes and a scar across her lip. She looked like velvet if she grew up in the slums.

"Get off me!" She said in an Australian accent before head butting him giving her enough time to grab his arm and shove it into the gaping jaws of the buried zombie. As the man screams in pain as he desperately try's to pull his hand from the zombies mouth but instead accidentally pulls the corpse free.

As he screams in pure agony as the zombie was biting into his cheeks the woman had already bolted farther into the woods. As the screams fade into the howling winds of the night she ran through the woods till she couldn't run anymore. As she leans against a tree to catch her breath she took the time to look down. The screen moves down showing her stomic and that she was at least six months pregnant.

As she was distraught she was pistol whipped by another stranger. She staggered to stay up till someone from behind bashed her in the back of the head with the bit of the rifle sending her to the ground. She then tries to get up but anther guy quickly kicks her in the face.

"Ok Juliet as much fun as it is to kick your ass, I think it's time to go home." One of The figures said as he stood over the woman now known as Juliet.

Her response was simply to spit blood into his face before murmuring. "I would rather die then to be his wife."

The men all around her began to chuckle especially the one she spit on. As they laugh sadisticly they fail to notice some of the men being pulled into the darkness.

"Well that's the thing." The man said as he wipes the blood from his face said before kicking her in the face. "He doesn't give a shit about you, quite frankly you can leave at anytime but what's growing in your stomach on the other hand, well let's just say binging you back with all your teeth isn't a problem. Just as long as we don't hit below the tit line."

He was then handed a bat by one of the other men and was getting ready to knock her out till the sound of a silent SMG rattled him with bullets. The group then turn around to see a few men laying dead in the freshly fallen snow with blood leaking from their necks with a look of surprise and horror on their face's. Standing above them was a bold old Asian man in a blue prison jumpsuit with the sleeves wrapped around his waist exposing a white tank top. Over his shirt was a white blazer that had smears of blood and gore and was slowly falling apart. In one hand was a Jet black uzi with multiple golden Yakuza insignias on it. In his other hand was a blood stained butterfly knife. But what catches most people's attention is the twenty three and half long Katana strapped to his waist by twine along with a burnt stuff doll.

Oh shit it's him!" One of the men said as he pulls out a shotgun but was sprayed with the uzi as the old man rushed forward towards another.

Once he sprayed the man the others quickly pulled out their guns and frantically shot at him. The old man quickly bashed is Uzi into the mans face before stabbing the knife into his shoulder and using him as a meat shield as his comrades blindly waisted their ammo. Once they were out of bullets the old man quickly sprayed the rest till he was out. He quickly tossed the SMG at one of the men who was reloading a pistol before rushing him and breaking his arm and slicing his jugular with the knife.

"For god sake he's one man get him!" One of the men shouted as he was stabbed in the back of the neck by a rusty screwdriver.

"What about me, asshole?" Juliet said as she quickly grabs the side gun from his belt and shot at the men.

As the men quickly dodged out of the way or was killed by the bullets the old man was quickly disarming them before snapping their necks or cutting important artieries. After a few minutes most of the attackers laid down dead in the ground bleeding out onto the snow. As the old man huffed in exhaustion quietly Juliet was shooting at a few bodies she thought was still breathing or she really hated. She then came over to one body and shot the final round into the man. Once the gun was empty she dropped it before turning around to the man who simply looked towards her. She was about to say something when the man she wrestled with earlier rushes out of nowhere and punched her in the face before taking her hostage.

Don't fucking move motherfucker!" He shouts through a hole in his cheek as he held a Glock to her head.

"If I die then she dies with me! Do you understand mother fucker!" He shouts as he pressed the gun against her head harder.

" _Haji no mae no shi_." He replies as he grabbed his blazer shoulder.

"English mother fucker!" The man said as he shakenly points the gun towards him.

" _Haji no mae no shi_." He replies again before he tossed his blazer onto him blocking his view of him. He quickly took aim with his gun and fired of a few rounds hitting the jacket but stop when he felt a blade pierced his heart. He coughed up blood as he looked down to see the old man had pulled out his blade and stabbed through crack between the elbow and torso stabbing him in the heart. His grip softened and he stumbles backwards as he coughed up blood he try's to point his gun at the old man but his arm fell off. He took one last look at the old man. With only a tank top on he reveals a Yakuza tattoo sleeve from his wrist upwards into his shirt. He opens his mouth to scream when the old man quickly flicked his wrist decapitating him.

"Death, before shame." The old man replies as he flicks the blood off the katana and slid it back into his sheath.

"Really Kaito?" Juliet complains as she picks up the blazer. "It's bad enough we are being hunted by the nurses but now you think right now is a good time to practice your American sense of humor?"

"... it called Bushido, _orokana on'nanoko_." He said as he grabs the jacket when Juliet tossed it to him.

"I don't even know what that means." She complains. He didn't say anything and Juliet was about to complain once again when the two hear the sound of dogs and men shouting.

"We talk later." Kaito said as he grabbed his uzi and loaded another clip into it before rushing over to her.

"Hey what are you doing!" Juliet complains as Kaito grabs her princes style and raced down a hill heading towards town as the sound of multiple people can be heard closing in.

 **Hello everybody Wombag1786 here**

 **Sorry about the slow chapter. I've been working on three stories that hasn't been released and the plot line for Left RWBY 4 Dead 2. Two of those short stories include a one shot Called Project Hardcore Jaune (Hardcore Henry except with Jaune as the main protagonist and sun as Jimmy) and a very long one shot of Deadrising 2 case west Remnant. (Follows the case west dlc of my Deadrising story.) and also My new weekend annual story is a fallout new Vegas I'm calling a Rose over a shallow grave (currently I have two chapters set up and it's due to be launched sometime in November.) I won't spoil it but for those who seen western movies or fallout fan adaptation their will be a lot of references almost like a nostalgic where's Waldo. Anyways back on topic in this chapter I added my quota of adding a RVB reference (Is it me or is this trend becoming an unspoken rule for RWBY writers?) I'm gonna be focusing more on JNPR's group during the winter and I'll be realeasing another character bio on our two new characters along with Marry and anyone else added to the story. The two new characters are** **Yuuto Kaito a former Yakuza hitman (kinda basing him off Jiro from payday) and Juliet Travis a former junkie who is pregnant with a sadistic leader of a new group that will be the main villains during the winter months. His group the nurses (you will soon know why they are called that.) are the people Juliet and Kaito are running away from. Should be interesting for RWBY to meet someone that looks like velvet.**

 **Anyways that's it please Fav and Fol the story and if you wish to add an OC please pm me and know the rules. (Also would be a big favor that you don't have a heavy influence military background, theirs five OC's with that and I kinda want more a wide spectrum instead of having multiple military bad ass.)**

 **This is wombag1786 signing off.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello everybody Wombag1786 here. Sorry for the late submission. Things got hectic for a while and I was confined to spend time with my family and fix a failed midterm. Anyways regardless of my personal problems I'm gonna be working for the next two weeks to get some chapters out in celebration of the season of fear. Enjoy.**

 **Please Fav and Fol the story. If you wish to add an OC please follow the instructions in my one shot and try to remember not all OC's are gonna survive to the end.**

 **I don't own RWBY Or State of decay**

Normal talk: Bite me.

Radio talk: _Bite me, over._

 **Some small town north of Cascade Hills**

In the distance snow can be seen falling down from the sky over the ghost town of Twanetell. The sleepy town was once a stop for those heading to Oragan in the early pioneer days turn to a gold town when Gold was discovered. Now once the gold mines were empty it became just another small town that had a few tourist traps.

"Any signs of the target?" Phrrya asked over the radio why'll looking through the scopes of a Arctic warfare rifle. She was currently in the tree lines providing covering fire. Her sickness has faded for now but despite being in near perfected condition, Jaune requested that she provide support from afar for her own safety. She was wearing a military winter camouflage jacket and pants with the hood hanging over her head to cover the crimson hair and grey sniper gloves over her hands.

"Um... no, wait I see the target. Seems the blood heart is inside the Jurassic junction." Nora responds over the line. She was currently on top of a donut shop with a modified blooper in hand with pink hearts drawn on the barrel. She was wearing a black balaclava rolled up over her head. On her torso she had a black unzipped puffer over a green flannel with the sleeves rolled up halfway exposing some olive green thermals. She had a pair of loose green jeans tucked into a pair of combat boots.

"Huh, ever wonder why they based a gas station after an animal that has been dead before humans?" Jaune asked over the radio. He was currently approaching the store from the front. He had on a white hoodie with a black ballistic jacket over his chest. With a back machete houlster strapped to his back and a K-bar knife attached to his shoulder. He had on a pair of heavy blue carpenter jeans with a pair of snow boots tucked in and a tactical thigh holster holding a Berretta. In his hand was a military machete and he slowly reached down to his houlster and undoing the safety.

"I believe it's for the children's imagination." Ren replies. Ren was moving through the back ally towards the gas station with a Heckler and Koch MP7 in hand. His outfit was also new due to the climate. He is currently wearing a light white winter jacket with a black balaclava covering his face. He had a few ammo clips strapped to his chest and a knife holstered to his arm. He had winter camouflage pants tucked into winter boots

"Ok, so kids really like seeing giant lizards?" Jaune asked. As he peeked inside to see a few blood Plague zombies walking about inside in a stiff manner.

" _Hey hate to break up your fascination discussion over deceased luggage pelts but you four have a task to do and the quicker you do it the quicker we can get our exposed monkey ass's back inside where it is warm!_ " Zekia shouts over the radio interrupting the conversation. On the outskirts of town Sasquatch, Leon, and Zekia were watching the four kids process by drones.

Today was there first mission and it was a simple search and destroy. Winter has come and the dead we're either hybornating or frozen so it is is the perfect time to destroy Blood hearts since it couldn't call out for much help compared to the other seasons. So for team JNPR to prove that they can hold there own they were tasked with destroying a plague heart without any help. The only reason why Sasquatch and his crew was there is to observe them and to fly them home once the task was complete.

" _Hey Zekia quiet down. Time isn't a factor here._ " Leon argues as he looks up from his tablet controlling the drone. She turns around shivering terribly from the cold before flipping him off crudely.

" _Hey shit birds, stow it. We are here to see if the brats have what it takes to play with the SF._ " Sasquatch said sternly causing them to return to watching the four.

Back in town Jaune had pulled out thermite grenade and pulled the pin waiting for the signal from the rest of his team. "Ready Guys?"

" _On point_." Ren remarks with a trip mine set up in the ally.

" _I got them in my sights._ " Phrrya remarks as she sees a blood Plague infected zombie in the ally through her scope.

" _Lock, cocked, and ready to rock._ " Nora responds. As she loads an incendiary round.

" _Nora, please don't say that._ " Ren deadpans as he and Juane quickly tossed there grenades inside.

After the cannasters rolled toward the the heart before it explodes in a flaming burst setting the zombies ablaze in pure agony. As they screamed the Plauge zombies hear the groans from inside the glass station and quickly sprinted out from the wood works to protect the heart. As they raced towards the sound a series of sniper fire and explosions sends most of them flying into the air in small bits and pieces. The rest that didn't die by the mines and traps were being picked off by Nora and Phrrya's support. Meanwhile back inside once the fire from the thermite subsided Jaune and Ren quickly enters the building and take down the remaining stragglers that weren't BBQed before turning their attention to the blood heart. Jaune quickly starts to hack at the heart why'll Ren covered him from the blood Plague zombies that were making it past the traps and the sniper and grenade support.

As Jaune quickly hacks at the heart going for the flesh veins of the construction the hearts defenses began to build up and Jaune quickly backs away before placing on a gas mask before the heart burst a toxic gas. After it's futile attack Jaune returns to the heart and begins to hack at it some more, before finally opening a small hole in it allowing him to place a few canisters of thermite that was hold together by duck tape. He shoved the incendiary grenades as deep down into the heart before pulling the pin.

"Fire in the hole!" Jaune shouts as he raced out with Ren taking the lead through the back door.

After a few seconds the entire place burst into flames and a loud shriek can be heard from inside as the blood heart collapses in on itself. With the last shriek any plague zombies in the area started to grab there heads in pain before popping like water in a balloon. Outside Ren and Jaune watch as the flames consumed the gas satiation as Jaune catches his breath a drone flew down before turning to look at them both.

"Huff, Huff... so how did we do?" Jaune huffed as he stands up.

" _... C- kids._ " Sasquatch answer's over the radio.

"Wait why! We destroyed the blood heart and no one was bit!" Jaune argues.

" _Yea if at worst we would have gotten a A-!_ " Nora complains over the radio.

" _Well, for starters you were to keep out of sight. What if the enemy was using the blood Plague like a farm for zombies to use in its raiding tactics?_ " Sasquatch answers as he begin to pack up the supplies.

" _Um not to be rude but I highly doubt that anyone is insane enough to try and weaponize the blood plague?_ " Phrrya asked over her radio before slowly getting down from the tree.

" _(Sigh) I'm gonna just presume that you never learned about Murphy's law from your world, so here's a quick lesson. If it can go wrong it will and it will be the worst outcome._ " Sasquatch said over the line.

" _Basically kids expect the unexpected cause you never know._ " Leon said over the radio. " _Now get back here and we will fly you back to base where some nice cup of coffee is wait for us._ "

"Fine, but there better be pancakes!" Nora said over the radio before doing a backflip off the roof of the dounet shop and quickly walked over to where Ren and Jaune were standing.

"A C- really? That's kinda harsh." Jaune complains as the three head towards Phrrya.

"Well look on the bright side." Nora chimes in.

"What bright side?" Jaune asked.

"Well... um, oh that's your new highest grade in combat class." Nora perked.

"Gee thanks for lifting my mood." Jaune said sarcastically.

"We are improving, and what we learn here is something we learn in our later years." Ren remarks.

"Yea I guess you have a point." Jaune said reminiscing about home.

"Yea I mean in a few more months maybe we can take on professor Goodwitch." Nora boast breaking Jaune from his thoughts.

"I would have doubts about that but I have to agree, given our current circumstances." Ren remarks.

"Yea maybe in a year we can stand a chance against Ozpin." Jaune added to which he is replied with long silence. After half a minute the two broke into a fit of laughter.

"Phssss, as if. Heh heh, it's a nice thought Jaune but Ozpin is leagues above Mrs Goodwitch." Nora said as she composed herself.

"Heh heh, yes that is a nice thought but perhaps one day." Ren remarks.

"Heh, guess you two are right." Jaune remarks.

"Right about what?" Phrrya asked as she walked over from an ally nearly causing Jaune to jump out of his skin.

"Um nothing much." Jaune answers slightly spooked.

"We were talking about how far we had come." Ren answers.

"Yeah, guess we have. Maybe in a few more months my winning streak at the mistral tournament may be in danger." Phrrya chuckles lightheartedly.

The rest laughed along with and four slowly made it back to the helicopter. Once on board the hello quickly took off and returned to base. After a lengthy flight they landed back at base before entering the base.

"Well, it's been a long day." Zekia remarks as she tossed her jacket half hazardly over her shoulder.

"Yea I guess, so what's everybody's plans for the afternoon?" Leon asked as he grabbed the jacket before someone complains about it.

"Oh, just get in some hours at the gym, maybe get some dinner. Then some more gym time, oh maybe watch a movie." Nora remarks as she flex's her mussels.

"Meditation and reading." Ren replies.

"Guess some practice with Phrrya then some downtime." Jaune remarks.

"After some practice I guess some reading." Phrrya remarks.

"Uh Yea well, Why'll you guys enjoy some training Leon is gonna to help keep my freezing ass nice and warm." Zekia said before walking over to Leon and grabbing him by the collar before dragging him down the hall with a mixture of excited and terrified look on her face.

"Later kids." She said as she turn around the corner.

"... um, why does she need Leon to help keep her..." Before Nora could finish she then realized what they were talking about. "ohhh, Wait. Is Zekia dating Le..."

"Nope more like he's the only one who is worth her time and crazy enough to say yes." Sasquatch answers before walking away leaving team JNPR to there own devices.

 **Else where on the highway leading to Cascade Hills**

A single loan zombie wandered through the blizzard raging on outside. As it walked along the deselated road it hears something in the distance. It slowly groans as its body made its way toward the crackling sound of a camp fire. After trudging through the snow it eventually found itself at a campsite of some sort next to a hunting goods store. A small but warming fire blazes with small lawn chairs to keep those from sitting in the snow. The crackling of the fire hides the sound of feet crouching snow behind it. Before the zombie could react a blade pierced through the back of the skull causing it to drop down dead.

(Sigh) and here I was thinking I could have a quiet night." Diane mutters to herself. She was wearing a brown winter coat over her iconic pink hoodie. She replaced her pants with winter jeans and combat boots that was in surprisingly good condition despite being on a zombie for god knows how long. Along with a knitted hat and black scarf along with a yellow tinted round glasses to help with the weather.

She was currently on watch as of now. Everyone else should be fast asleep by now. They had just made there way out of the valley after god knows how many speed bumps but they managed to repair a pickup truck and add some armor along with a few other accessories to improve it performance. They also got enough supplies to last all of them for a few weeks but just as they got out of the valley it was one shot show after another. Collapsed tunnels. Road blocks zombie boards and to add a chary on top a blizzard just settled in and now they are forced to hide inside a sporting good store till either it blows over or they do.

As she pounders her misfortune the sound of a crow cawing broker her from her thoughts. She looked up to see a old looking crow hanging on an overhead sign.

She slowly reached for a compound bow she had found inside the sporting goods store but stop and changed her mind.

"Heh, lucky you little guy. Your to small to waste an arrow." Diane mutters as she turns to walk to the campfire she was tending to.

As she sat down and begins to poke at the fire the sound of that crow can be heard cawing again before suddenly a bottle of 40 dropped from the sky landing down next her in the snow. She looked upwards to see the bird fly into the woods before looking down at the malts liquor.

"... Ok then. Note to self, spare more birds. Probably be rewarded something better the next time around." Diane jokes before reaching over and grabbing ahold of the bottle. She uncorked it and began to drink straight from the bottle. It didn't aged well but in this world it's better then nothing.

"Mind sharing some of that?" Qrow asked surprising Diane who quickly dropped the beer and already had a arrow notched and trained on him.

Qrow simply stared at the arrow with a solemn look on his face. He was now wearing a tearing grey jean jacket over his normal clothes with his cape now on his arm acting more like a poncho. He had placed on a pair of winter boots and was wearing an extra lair of clothes under his normal attire.

"Ge, never thought you were so easily spooked by a stranger you have been traveling with." Qrow said sarcastically as he walked over to the chair next to Diane and sat down in it.

"Yea well let's just leave it at that I haven't completely trusted you or the ice queen yet." Diane said as she lowers her bow and removes the arrow from the notch.

"Yea well I don't blame yah, now are you gonna pass the forty or you gonna keep it?" Qrow asked.

Diane slowly reaches down grabbing the bottle before passing it over to Qrow who slowly chugged a quarter of the bottle before handing it back to her.

"That bird... did you duck tape the bottle to it's foot or something? Cause I ain't impressed if you did." Diane asked as she took a long swig.

"Tsk, What bird?" Qrow asked with a small smirk on his face.

"Eh, forget about it. So what are you doing up and about? Feeling of migrating south or something?" Diane asked.

"Cute, I was actually scouting for supplies but I came across something a few miles down the road that for once actually want to drink in celebration." Qrow states with a small smirk and a tear in his eye.

"Really and what is it?" Diane asked with a small tone of curiosity in her voice. All the time she had traveled with the man not once did he mention drinking in celebration. Qrow then pulls out a broken curved blade with strange red mechanical parts attached to it.

"The hell is that?" Diane asked as she inspects the blade little closer.

"That belongs to my nieces weapon. Her and her friends must have crashed a few miles down." Qrow answers as he took the blade back.

"Your niece? Never heard you talking about your family before." Diane said as she took a swig from her drink.

"Yea well it's a subject that I don't talk about for their safety." Qrow remarks as he strokes the blade.

"Well I have nothing to do, what's your niece like anyways?" Diane asked as she hands the bottle back to him.

"Heh, well my oldest niece is actually blood related why the one who weilds this weapon isn't actually related to me, still I knew her mother before she married my friend." Qrow remarks before taking another swig from the bottle.

"Well what's her name anyways?" Diane asked.

"Ruby, Ruby Rose and her older sister Yang Xiao Long." Qrow remarks to get a small chuckle from Diane.

"Heh heh, little dragon. Let me guess she has a short fuse." Diane chuckles.

"Yea, pretty sure she gets it from my sister." Qrow jokes.

"Eh, well what she's like?" Diane asked causing Qrow to stop smiling.

"... she's someone I rather not talk about." Qrow said before looking up at Diane. "No she still alive but the things she had done I rather not be associated with her."

"Ah, well getting back on topic keep going on about your nieces. They actually sound lovely." Diane said. Qrow quickly took a swig from his drink before continuing about his nieces.

As the conversation continues the scene focuses upwards towards the sky showing the snow slowing down but still heavily before pulling down to reveal that the scene has change from the campsite to back to Red falcons base.

 **Inside the base**

Team JNPR we're now sitting at there table eating a pasta meal. After they returned the four have been training, after a quick shower they went to to their reserved table wearing light clothes.

"So, what movie should we see tonight?" Nora asked as she stuffed her mouth with spaghetti.

"Um, I wanna see that Batman V Superman movie but I heard that it's a terrible movie." Jaune said thinking about it.

"Um, what about fifty first dates? A Romantic comedy about a man dating a women with short term memory that resets every day." Phrrya suggests.

"I hear that it's kinda meh movie." Nora said comments.

"How about A million ways to die in the west, from what I hear it's hilarious." Nora suggests.

"How is dying funny?" Ren asked.

"Because in one segment a miner who had worked in the silver minds died from his own fart because of all the gas he inhaled." Nora said with a small smirk.

"... ok I guess that's a humerus way to die. Um, how about the Goodfellaws? It's based of a real life mobster and it's real incite full on the criminal element." Ren suggests.

"Oh, is there a scene where they break legs? Cause that sound awesome." Nora asked.

"I don't really know. Maybe." Ren answers causing Nora to dust bump in excitement.

As the four thought about their choices for a movie the door opens and in walks the two Jaeger brothers. Both were wearing there normal clothes except they had winter coats in hand. Aaron has a thick black one with a furry out line and Jacob with a similar blue one.

"Oh, hey guys. What's up?" Jacob asked as he shakes the snow from his head.

"Oh just talking about what movies to watch." Jaune remarks.

"Ah, well what do we have for selection and also will there be popcorn?" Jacob asked only to get a small jab from Aaron. "What? You can't watch a movie without popcorn."

Aaron just simply rolled his eyes and walked over to the far end of the table and ate his meal of simply bread and water. Meanwhile Jacob went for the pasta and sat next ren since Nora was already sitting on the end.

"Well maybe. Anyways so what do you think? Goodfellaws, a thousand ways to die in the west, fifty first dates, or Batman V Superman dawn of justice?" Nora asked.

"Um, that's a difficult choice... probably Goodfellaws cause that's a cult classic but I did seen a thousand ways to die and god know how funny it is." Jacob said before taking a bite from his plate.

"Eh I'll let you know when it comes to mind." He said before taking another bite. "MMMhhh you know what would go well with this sauce, meatballs."

"Agree but we apparently that will effect our rations so it's off the menu." Ren explains.

"Ah, well that's a shame." Jacob said as he took another bite.

As the six eat there meals the door opens once more with Sasquatch, Leon, and Zekia walking in full gear behind them was the General along with his security guards.

"Um, is something wrong?" Jaune asked feeling unsettled by the arm guards.

"No, nothing wrong with you six. Just explains the assignment that alpha squad is gonna be doing. Care to explain Sasquatch." The General said as he blew the smoke from his cigarette.

"Our latest assignment is to find and eliminate a lieutenant of a rouge version of the Red falcon. We will be gone for a week." Sasquatch said explains. "Until we get back your equipment will be not available to you and certain sectors will be off limits for the time being along with a curfew starting at twenty one hundred hour. If you wish to train you must set up an appointment with the General to discuss terms of your training."

The look on Sasquatch's face can clearly state that these terms were not ideal, especially for him. Nora, Jacob, Jaune, and Aaron gave a look of protest but stoped them selves.

"I see... is that all?" Phrrya asked with a serious tone.

"Yes that is Mrs Nikos." The General said before giving a nod to his body guards who proceeded to follow him out of the room. Once the guards left the room the soldiers of Alpha squad stares at each other without a word.

"... Well, that's a load of shit." Aaron said breaking the silence.

"I completely, Fucking, Agree. That was bull fucking shit right then and there. If he was my LT I will kick his ass till they de-promote me to negitive junior first class private." Zekia said as she grits her teeth.

"Well why is he doing this then?" Jaune asked.

"That's classified." Sasquatch replies.

"Yet you disagree with it. What is it Sasquatch?" Aaron asked aggressively.

"Again it's classified. What we can tell you is it involves the blood Plague." Leon states before getting a nodge from Sasquatch's arm letting him know to stow it.

"Even though my orders are clear I do not trust them and neither should you." He said before reaching behind his back and pulling out a beretta M9 pistol and handing it to Phrrya. "Phrrya, our of your entire team your the only one who seems to be less suspicious and can keep a secret. Don't trust the General, he may believe that your the most dangerous people in the base but what he is doing can end in disaster."

Phrrya looked at the gun then back at Sasquatch before taking the gun and hiding it in her pants und her shirt.

"Don't use it unless absolutely necessary." Sasquatch said before giving a nod to all of them. He then head for the door with Zekia and Leon following behind. Before Leon exits he quickly turns around.

"I suggest you learn to train by yourselfs or have the Jaeger brothers teach you cause there is no way in hell the Generals gonna allow you to train." Leon said before leaving. The six then starts to look at each other with grim looks on their faces. If it's true that the General had gone to extensive procedures to isolate the six from any protection then this can only be the beginning of something bad to come.

As the screen pulls back it enters another room with a bunch of test tubes and chemicals but the prize in the center was a Feral zombie that seems to be sleeping. As it floats the screen enhances on its face before it burst wide open with glowing red eyes while the veins close to its face began to turn Crimson red and pour blood from them.


	12. First days part 2

**I don't own RWBY Or State of Decay**

 **At the Red Falcon base**

It's been a few days now since the strict policy's have been in place. For team JNPR it has been a major inconvenience and also quite boring few days. Still Phrrya hasn't need the pistol that Sasquatch has given her so it came with some relief that they had insurance. Still despite no training they were still allowed to the gym and library and they took the little advantage, they had by training their minds and bodies for future endeavors. Still it has been very boring for all of them. The scene now takes place inside the empty gym, inside Ren had set up a sparing mat to use for meditation. As he meditates his intacked ear begins to twitch and he opens his eye to see Aaron walk in with a t-shirt and sweat pants on with a yoga mat under his arm.

Aaron stared at Ren and so did Ren. After half a minute passes by Aaron walks over to Ren before asking. "I was also going to meditate... Mind if I join you?"

Ren simply nods and Aaron set aside his yoga mat and sat down in meditation form next him. The two meditate for hours simply ignoring there presence or didn't care to talk to each other. After a few hours Aaron finally spoke.

"... If I may ask, what happened to your ear?" Aaron asked without opening his eyes.

"... We were caught in a hoard and only barley survived." Ren answers without opening his eyes. "If you don't mind me asking, how did you get those scars on your arm?"

"... I was in an accident on the way home during the early days. I'm sure I was the only survivor." Aaron answers without opening his eyes.

With that the two returned to their meditation as if they haven't even talked at all. As Aaron starts to finally feel the zen from meditation the speaker came to life and starts to blaring at unusual sound with a static voice talking over it.

 _"Hello soldiers and troopers! THIS IS DJ Seymour coming at you live! As Requested by the GENERAL WE ARE HAVING A MARRIFON OF CLASICS AND ONLY THE GOOD KIND!!! ... That or what we managed to save at least. Now something to pass the time here's some Beti Webb Tic Toc"_ The wannabe DJ then stoped talking and placed on some music at an uneven volume that mad meditation nearly impossible.

As the music played crudely through the radio Aaron starts to become angered by the music. He couldn't even hear himself think much less even hear anything but the music. Before he was about to leave Ren spoke out.

"Don't bother it's playing everywhere." Ren remarks.

"Yea I know but still, it's fucking annoying that it plays some of the worst music ever written. Even worse we can't even suggest any music of our own, even if they do have a recorded version of it." Aaron complains.

"One cannot change the worlds problems without knowing how ignore their inconvenience." Ren remarks earning a chuckle from Aaron.

"Heh, Yea guess that's true. How said that anyways?" Aaron asked.

"My mother." Ren simply replies.

"Ah, was she as rambunctious as your sister or that's your father who was energetic?" Aaron asked.

"My mother was more sassy then anyone in my town, also Nora isn't my sister." Ren remarks.

"Wait then how did you two meet?" Aaron asked.

"We met on the first day of the apocalypse. She was a traveling orphan and I watched as my father sacrificed himself to allow me to escape. While hiding I saw Nora frozen in fear in the mist of the panic and I quickly got her to safety." Ren replies with his cover story.

"Oh, so what... happened to your mother?" Aaron asked feeling slightly guilty about asking about his past.

"For all I know me and Nora are the only survivors." Ren replies.

"... sorry to bring it up." Aaron apologizes. "I know what's it like to loose love ones. Both my brothers had to end our parents before I could even get home."

"Where where you at the time?" Ren asked

"... well heh, to be honest that's a long and horrible story, I mean I don't mind sharing it with you but are you sure you want to know?" Aaron asked with a look of remorse and sadness.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't have to but I seem to have nothing much to do and I'm sure the songs aren't gonna get any better." Ren remarks as he points to the speaker with his back thumb.

"Fair enough." Aaron said as he leans back looking up with his arms out stretched for support.

"When I was younge I always wanted to see Japan, land of the rising sun. My parents on the other hand didn't want me to go, rather have me join the military instead of visiting a foreign nation. So once I turn eighteen I went to Las Angeles Community College before transferring to the university of Tokyo in Japan." Aaron explains.

"I assumed that your parents weren't thrilled by this action?" Ren comments.

"Heh, Yea. Once they found out they gave me the longest ear blistering rant that would have made a drill Sargent crack under pressure." Aaron chuckles at the memory that felt nearly a life time ago.

"Still despite their opinions I still went to Japan. Oh man was it beautiful there. It took me half a year to speak Japanese but still I remember the amazing sights of ancient Japanese fortress, the zen gardens, and the delicious meals was so good that my mouth still waters to this day." Aaron said with a snails forming on his face for the first time in months. His smile then slowly fades.

"Then the outbreak started. At first it was a small story from Colorado about an entire valley being placed under quarantine. I only learned about it do to my Japanese friends made comments about it. I didn't really know or care but soon entire towns start to go dark followed by major cities till finally someone leaked out that it was due to zombies. After the first time it was confirmed to be zombie's people lost their collective shits. The world went crazy and I was caught in the middle. One day I noticed on a news report that the town that my family was under quarantine, that was when I head for the airport and try to get home." Aaron explains.

"Unfortunately of all the days to leave the country I had to choose to leave on the day the infection hits Tokyo." Aaron said as he threw his hands up in frustration.

"Murphy's law." Ren states

"Exactly, and despite having military training, it only got worse." Aaron said as he leans back against the ground looking at the wall.

 _Flashback._

 **In Tokyo international Airport a month after the first outbreak.**

 _The outline on Aaron had changed. He was now wearing a school brand hoodie with a pair of jeans and he was bleeding heavily from his head as a zombie was on top of him._ _Aaron had his face planted against a window that was overhanging the ground below in a slope position. On his way to his flight a person had just died and reanimated before attacking some people. While fleeing he was tackled to the ground by a zombie police officer. As he tries to push off the zombie officer it grabbed Aaron's head, and tries to knock him unconscious by beating his face against the glass. As Aaron struggles to remain conscious he noticed the snub nose revolver in his holster. Aaron struggles to reach for the revolver as the zombie kept on bashing his head against the window. He kept on struggling getting no where near the gun without giving the zombie a chance to bite down on him._

 _As the end seem inedible the zombies head suddenly was gone as it sailed through the hair after a quick slash. Blood spewed out onto his hoodie and he was slightly freaked out by the blood and gore but quickly regained his senses before looking up to see a young woman with short brown hair and in a bloody grey business suit holding a kittana with a black hilt. She quickly flicks the blood off the blade before lowering her hand._

 _"Need a hand Yankee?" She asked in a Japanese accent._

 _Aaron slowly nods still bleeding from his head before grabbing her hand. She quickly lifted him up for him to stagger a bit._

 _"You ok?" She asked as she inspects the injury._

 _"Um, Yea... no. Im good for now." Aaron replies as he struggles to stand. His focus quickly shifts to the body of the dead zombie and he slowly wobbles over to the body before pulling the gun from his holster. He quickly inspects the snub nose revolver seeing and checking for extra bullets. As he pulls a few rounds from the police utility belt. He then felt the woman's hand on his shoulder._

 _"I think we should go yankee." She replies pointing to a glass door that was about to break due to the multiple zombies on the other side of the door._

 _"Yea, we should." Aaron responds as the woman helps him up from the ground and carry's him down the deselated hallway passing by Zombies who were busy stuffing their faces with people who wasn't so lucky._

 _Soon the two made it to the last plane leaving the country, but no one could board do to the Japanese military guarding the entrances from everyone. Crowds of people were begging to get on only for a rifle to be shoved into their faces of threats of being shot scared them back._

 _"Well, looks like we ain't getting on through that way." Aaron comments still slightly disoriented by the trama to his head._

 _"Thankfully I do know a way." The woman replies as she walks over to one of the military soldiers. At first he simply urged and threatened for her to step back but she said something in Japanese and the guards immediately lets them both through to the dismay of the angry crowd._

 _"What did you say to them?" Aaron asked._

 _"How do you Americans say it again, they owe me favor." She replies as the two hurried down the gangway to the plane. Once inside the plane the two went all the way back to coach and sat down in the very back._

 _The two sat down and soon the plane starts to prepare for take off. As the sounds of the plane engines start to warm up an ubrupt sound of machine gun fire can be heard, the woman and Aaron looked out the window to see the two military soldiers were now firing at both the civilians and a rushing hoard of infected individuals. As the plane slowly moves away the people on the left side of the plane could only watch in horror as the infected attacked and killed those who didn't ran away. The sight could only can be described as a massacre with men women and children were brutally executed and devoured. Aaron last sight of that airport was of a mother holding her newborn child before being swept under the hoard of the undead._

 _The plane soon got faster leaving the ground just as a hoard of zombies crashed through the gates and raced for the plane. After thirty minutes the plane reached flight altitude and the pilot made an announcement. Aaron was still scared by that moment, plus the blood leaking from his head didn't help his hearing any better._

 _The strange woman then noticed that the blood started to leak heavier now and quickly called for one of the flight waitresses in Japanese. As she spoke to her Aaron eyes begin to get heavier from the blood loss. Soon the Waitress returned with a medical kit._

 _"Hey, I need you to remain conscious. Tell me what's your name?" She said as she pulls out some wipes, gauze, and stitches._

 _"Um, it Aaron. Aaron Jaeger." Aaron replies as he struggles to stay awake._

 _"Hello Aaron, my name is Takahashi Aiko. What are you doing in Japan?" She asked as she inspects the wound to see that it wasn't as bad as she first thought but still required a stitching._

 _"Um, I was studying um Japanese culture, originally was planning to teach English at a school here." Aaron responds._

 _"Heh if I were a child maybe I might have you for a teacher, well In any case I was heading to New York as a representative for my father business. Would have been a good year if it wasn't for this infection." Aiko responds as she begins to stitch his wound. "I need you to stay awake, please ask me something."_

 _Aaron couldn't think of anything, his mind was filled with worries and for his family, his friends, the haunting image of that mother and her baby being killed and of course the blood leaking from his head wasn't helping. His eyes looked down towards her blade._

 _"Um, one. What's with the sword?" Aaron asked._

 _"This is my Ancestors blade. It's been with my family for generations. When my father heard reports of the infection he had me bring it along. Normal this wouldn't pass through security, but I was going onto a private jet. I never did make it to that jet." She explains as she finished applying the gauze to his head._

 _Alright, that should do it Aaron. Now I need you to keep awake. If you feel nauseous or dizzy please let me know you may have a concussion." Aiko said._

 _"Um, Yea. Wait how do you know how to treat a concussion?" Aaron asked._

 _"My sister became a doctor, despite graduating top of her class she was quite a slob, leaving her medical book out. Out of boredom I read a few pages." Aiko explains._

 _"Huh, kinda sounds like my younger brother. He was such a slob when he cooked meals, heh took my parents two years before he finally learned to clean up while he cooked." Aaron comments_

 _"Heh, small worlds live in... so tell me more about yourself. Talking helps keep you awake." Aiko answers._

 _The two began to talk about there life's, hobbies, and experiences for hours. Aiko learned about how Aaron was twenty one and is the oldest brother from a military family back in the states, and how he came to Japan to learn about their culture before becoming a teacher. In return, Aaron learned about Aiko who was twenty three and the young daughter of two elderly brothers from her fathers late marriage, she also had a younger half sister that she adored. She also explains the grief on how her oldest brother who was the heir to her fathers company died in a accident and her other brother OD'ed on herein during a drug shoot out. Her new mother died giving birth and this left her father in chronic depression. So the responsibility's of running her fathers company came down onto her. The two soon change the subject to hobbies, movies, arts, and even stories of their past, Like the time Aarons younger brother nearly got expelled from school because he somehow turned his younger brothers bully underwear into an incendiary. Aiko laughed and told him of the time her younger sister nearly caused her birth mothers grandma to die from a heart attack when she accidentally spilled a bucket of frogs off the roof and onto her lap._

 _The two enjoyed each other's company, but eventually their eyes began to get heavy and the two slowly fell asleep. That night, Aaron sufferd from that nightmarish scene he witnessed at the airport. It was even worst as the dream continued. Instead of the mother and her child being devoured it was him and Aiko who were and this repeated over and and over till finally Aaron woke from his dream in a cold sweat._

 _As he huffed in horror he looked around to see nothing has happened and people were still asleep. He slowly starts to calm down realizing it was just a dream. He looked out the window to see a small tint of red indicating that it was nearly sunrise. After looking onwards at the beautiful red tint he noticed that his arm was numb and he looked down at his arm to see Aiko was sleeping soundly on his arm. He of course blushed a little before slowly moving his arm away her head. He then slowly proceeded to undo his safety belt and walk over to the vacant bathroom. Once inside he locked the door and the lights turned on allowing him to see his face clearer in the mirror._

 _He had dried blood covering his upper head and the blood from the police officer covering his hoodie. He turns on the water and quickly removes his hoodie revealing a white t-shirt with some blood stains on the collar. He then starts to wipe his face clean of his blood, why'll slowly cleaning the blood trying hard not to touch his wound, some turbulence nearly sent him backwards cause his fingers to accidentally touched the wound. He flinchs in pain, for a second as he held himself down till the turbulence ended. He looked himself in the mirror once again to see that his wound started to bleed again, he grumbles to himself before an even stronger turbulence nearly caused Aaron to hit his head. Once he managed to get his balance he hears the faint sound of people screaming, muffled through the door._

 _"What in the hell?" Aaron asked as he unlocks the door and exits to see to his horror that the passengers were being attacked by a recent Zombified first class._

 _As Aaron watch with wide eyes as the passengers panicked and screamed in slow motion why'll the first class zombies started taking chunks out of them, maiming or killing them in slow gruesome motion. As he begins the breath heavily he noticed Aiko trying to fight off a few zombies but the small space made it difficult for her to swing her blade. One zombie got lucky and was empaled through the chest as it tackled her to the ground._

 _Aaron quickly got ahold of himself and pulls the gun from his belt. He aims the revolver at the zombies head and with one clean shot hits the zombie dead center of its cranium with a .357 magnum round._

 _Aiko quickly kicks the zombies limp body off of her before retrieving her blade. Once retrieved she then starts crawling back as more zombies start crawling over each other to grab her. The zombies that got to close was shot Dead center in the middle of the skull by Aaron as he advances forward to help Aiko._

 _As he was just right behind her, the plane then begins to shake as the the radio over head of the pilots can be heard screaming in agony as the zombies tore them to shreds. The plane suddenly shift hard to the right. Sending everybody who wasn't buckled down flying to the right. Aaron was no exception as he hits his left arm hard against cabin windo. He screams in agony as a sickening crack can be heard from his arm against the shattered window. The mask dropped as the air pressure starts seeping from the windows that were shattered. Aaron arm was sucked out as the shattered window plane cuts deeply into his already broken arm. Thankfully the plane turns to the right letting him to pull his arm out from the window. He fell back onto the aisle and nearly had his head crushed by the trolley if Aiko didn't pull him out of the way. The plane felt like it was going down at an angle as the sound beeping, screams, depressurizing air, and then suddenly music can be heard as the plane crashes sending everything flying forward._

 **(Play Running scared,** **by Rob Orbison)**

 _As the song starts Aiko and Aaron were tossed forward as the world slows down. All around them zombies, luggage, blood, and people were tossed forwards as the plane crashes._

 **Just runnin' scared each place we go**

 **So afraid that he might show**

 **Yeah, runnin' scared, what would I do**

 **If he came back and wanted you**

 _As fires and wreckage was slowly showing like a slow motion car crash Aiko and Aaron slowly reaches out to each other grabbing ahold of each other._

 **Just runnin' scared, feelin' low**

 **Runnin' scared, you love him so**

 **Just runnin' scared, afraid to lose**

 _They had finally grabbed ahold of each other as the camera pulled itself away from them and out a window to show the plan had crashed into a small Dock yard on the other side of the Golden Gate Bridge._

 **If he came back which one would you ch,** **If he came back which one would you ch,** **If he came back which one would you ch,** **If he came back which one would you ch,**

 _The screen goes black for a few moments as the song kept on playing the line over and over again. The screen then centers on a eye completely still and close. It remains close for a few moments till it slowly twitches open to reveal a set of dark brown eyes. The screen pulls back revealing Aaron was laying on plane seat that was nearly tipping over. As he tries to get out of his seat he feels a sudden agonizing shot of pain in his abdomen and his arm. He looks down to see a fragment of metal, sticking out of his right hand that had been scured to the most leftist part of his abdomen._

 _"Ah, shit, shit, shit." Aaron cry's as he twitch his fingers._

 _He cry's a bit more in pain before taking a few seconds to breath. Once he calmed himself he slowly and agonizingly pulls his right hand from the the shrapnel from his hand. As he cry in agony he finally pulls his hand silently screaming as he pulls to the side in pain releasing himself from the shrapnel. As he held his hand he looked around to a slew of bodies of the passengers scattered all around him._

 _He starts to panic by the sight of the bodies that were crudely laid out all around with different limbs laying about. He then noticed something reflecting the early morning rays in the center of all the bodies. Aaron slowly approaches the the objecet revealing it to his disbelief to be Aiko's blade with the top part snapped off._

 _"Oh, god. Aiko! Aiko!" Aaron shouts out looking around wide eyes as tries to find her in the piles of dead surrounding him. As he looks around he hear a faint moaning from around the corner. He quickly stumbles towards the noice, despite bleeding from multiple injuries he was driven forward by his determination. By the time he had gotten around the corner he immediately froze in horror at what he is witnessing._

 _Aiko was on her knees as different shards of metal sticks in and out of her abdomen. Her clothes was ripped and torn, exposing a pendent around her neck. The worst part of all was her moans that escape her lips as she struggles to reach out and grab Aaron who was far from... its reach._

 _Aaron could only look onward's at the sorry state of his savior was in. After watching it's futile attempts to break free for a few minutes. Aaron looked down at her sword before back at the Zombified Aiko._

 _He tightens his grip upon the blade causing blood to seep from his wounds onto the hilt of the blade. He calmly proceeded to walk over to the now more aggressive zombified Aiko. Once he was next to her he watched coldly from the side before slowly raising the ancient blade._

 **If he came back which one would you choose**

 **Then all at once he was standing there**

 **So sure of himself, his head in the air**

Watashi wa anata ni jihi o ataeru. _" Aaron mutters silently. As he held the blade above his head the sun begins to rise once more in the east. The light from the morning sun blocks the view of the Aaron and Zombified Aiko showing only a shadow of The two. Aaron's shadow held the sword up high before he gave a swift flick downward's decapitating Zombified Aiko._

 **My heart was breaking, which one would it be**

 **You turned around and walked away with me.**

 _End of flashback_

The scene returns to back to the gym with Aaron looking at his right hand that had a brutal scar formed over his empaled hand. He was gripping tightly a pendent that Aiko use to have.

"After I layed her body somewhere peaceful I traveled into las Angeles and made my way to the out skirts of Chicago to find my family... my brother had to ease both parent's passing by the time I reached them." Aaron said tone less and regretful as he looked over the pendent.

Why'll staring into the chip pendent he felt Ren had place his hand onto his arm. Aaron looked up at Ren who stared into his eyes with similar blank stare. He gives a respect nod in respect allowing Aaron to ease... before the annoying music change to surfing bird.

"Ugh, come the fuck on!" Aaron groans in irritation as the annoying song plays onwards. "Jesus I survive by myself on the goddamn road for Chicago just to die from this brain cancer inducing radio station!?!"

"Yes it seem that may be a possibility." Ren remarks before he gives a sly smirk. "All though I can propose a different alternative."

Aaron raised a brow as Ren reaches behind him and grabs his shoe before tossing it with an Aura infused toss hitting the speak hard. It gives off a few sparks before the music ceases.

"I think I prefer the sound of silence." Ren said smugly as he returns to his meditation pose.

"Heh, Yea. Now that's a real classic." Aaron remarks as he to return to meditation pose. The two continued on with their meditation in peace, as the only sound that can be heard was the howling winds outside kept on going. The scene slowly raises upwards into the ceiling before passing it and showing the outside on a road leading into Lowl.

 **Outside near Lowl**

One the outskirts of town a hooded figure walks towards a small strip mall by the lake. The stranger's face was completely covered by multiplying scars and makeshift Cotten bandages, completely cover the persons face and google's to cover the eye's. As the the stranger walks through the door of the old furniture shop, with a sawed off pump shotgun in hand, it looks around to see that no zombie was inside. The building has proven to be an a great place to take shelter till the storm blows over. So the stranger close's the door and slowly removes the cloth from her face revealing her to be Olivia.

"Damn it's cold out. Guess I'm staying here." She mumbles to herself as she walked to the center of the store. "Hopefully Marry wouldn't mind me spending the night away. Christine will take care of her and keep Cassandra a yard away."

As she talks to her self she noticed a half broken grill with bags of charcoal next to it. She then looked around to see some furniture in disrepair and bits along with some flammable fluids on the isles.

She then gave a small smirk as an idea popped into her head. She then got to work on building herself a campsite to make the night more comfortable. Ten minutes later she had made a small shelter from couch pillows and blankets, with sleeping bags as mats. In front of her shelter was the broken stove that now has some books and plastic containers to steady it as Olivia sets up a fire with the charcoal.

After she got the charcoal and the kindling in place, she took multiple pieces of paper and wrapped them into a small tourch that was slightly dapped in lighter fluid. She pulls out a Zippo lighter with a Boston Red Sox symbol on it and slowly flicks the light a few times before starting the fire on the torch. She calmly place the fire into the center of the kindling and watched the fire slowly rise.

She leans back in her tent as the fire slowly burns as it gives a faint red tint. As she slowly warms herself she noticed a familiar hat hiding underneath a overturn clothes rack. She reaches under and pulls out a fading navy blue baseball hat with a NY Yankees symbol on it.

"Heh, Sox's beats you guys any day of the week, but it's nice to see a familiar face." She comments as she place the hat next to her along with her lighter. As she went back to warming herself she couldn't help but reminisce about the first few days of the apocalypse.

 _Flashback_

 **3 months into the first outbreak, Fenway Park Boston.**

 _Olivia was in the stands shouting and cheering with her friends as they watched The Red Sox scored a home Run against the Yankees._

 _"Whooo, that was awesome!" Olivia cheers as she grabs her plastic red cup and chug a cold one._

 _"Hell yea it was!" Her friend shouts with excitement as he took a bite from a Frankfurter."_

 _"Woah, just one more at home base then it's off to the championships!" Her other friend cheers._

 _The three had arrived at Fenway Park an hour ago to watch the second to last game of the season and it was a close one. The Red Sox was now tied with the Yankees and the winner goes onto the finals against the Rookies._

 _Originally people were worried that do to the strange infection going on in a small valley was going to stop the game, but thankfully the government allowed it to play. Granted most of there Star players were missing._

 _As the three enjoyed the game Olivia hears someone booing. She looks down to see the person siting in front of her was a Yankees fan, and he was calling crap on the home run._

 _"Fucking asshole! That should have been a fowl ball!" The fan shouts drunkenly. As he guzzled down his beer he then turns to his friend who was coughing hecticaly._ _"Bad team, piss bear, and everyone is an asshole who is looking for a fight."_

 _Olivia blood starts to boil, butshe held her temper cause as much fun as it would be to beat down, she rather not get kicked from the park till after the Sox's kick the Yankees ass._

 _As the batter got ready to swing the Yankee fan once again starts booing loudly till after the player wings the bat. Once he starts running the Yankee fan changed his booing to insulting comments as loud as he can shout while standing, blocking Olivia's view. With a twitch from a vein in her head she kicked the back of his seat causing him to spill his beer._

 _"Ugh, the fuck!" He shouts as he turn around to see Olivia looking pissed._

 _"Sit your ass down before I beat you senselessy!" Olivia remarks aggressively._

 _"Why you little shit!" He remarks as he pulls back his arm ready to punch her when his friend stops him._

 _"Oh come on Frank! She spilled the only decent beer in the stadium!" He complains to his friend who strangely stoped coughing. He then looks up to reveal his face was pale as a ghost and his eyes gave a faint glow of yellow._

 _"Um Frank?" All the fan managed to say before he was tackled to the ground with his friends mouth around his neck._

 _Olivia watch with absolute disbelief and horror on her face as the mans poor face was torn crudely yet quickly off._

 _"Oh, my god." Her friend mutters as he drops his hotdog and back ups into the seat behind him._

 _As Olivia watches in horror her two friends ran away, and screams can be heard replacing the boo's and cheers as random people in the crowd's start to be attacked by randomly. Eventually Olivia finally realized the danger she was in or got over her shock and bolted towards the exit, but was grabbed by Frank._

 _She screams as the zombie tries to pull her back but she didn't have the zombie any leveraged. As she struggles the zombie had enough and sunk it's teeth right into her elbow causing her to scream in agony. Seeing no way out she quickly put both feet on the seat before pushing off of it causing her and the zombie to fall off the railing onto the ground field below. She hit the ground hard causing her to dislocated her right arm from her shoulder upon impact against the ground. As she cry's silently in pain she saw the zombie that took a bite out of her shoulder was crawling on top of her with it's legs mashed and crushed._

 _It raises its head to rip out her jugular but was stopped when she used her right arm to shield her throat. As she feel the cracked teeth sinking into her dislocated arm she reaches out for something to use and suddenly felt something familiar on the tip of her fingers. She quickly stretched out her fingers till she grabbed ahold of a baseball. She then grips it tightly before bashing it against its head as hard as she can. She rolled the zombie after her strike placing her on top. Once in top she starts to repeatedly beat its head in with the baseball for a full minute till finally the face caved in._

 _Once she had killed the creature she stood up and looked up at the stadium seats to see people running over each other to get out of the stadium as zombies in the crowd start to bite and tear at those who were unlucky to get caught. As she watches in despair the thought of her family popped into her minds. They were at home and she doesn't know if they were safe, so she quickly reaches into her left pocket and pulls out her phone to see it was smashed in the fall._

 _"Ugh, god damn this." She said as she tossed it aside. She turns around to see that on the other side of the field was some players, racing to safety as some zombie's had dropped down from the stadium seats and out onto the field._

 _She then focuses on the dugout near the players and she realized that's the only escape. So she painfully grabs her arm and with a pain popping sound she sets her arm back into her shoulder. Once back in place she quickly races over the dugout._

 _End of flashback_

Olivia looks down at a baseball covered in dried blood. She has been carrying that ball since the first days of apocalypse and it barley left her side since. Maybe when apocalypse comes to an end she will teach Marry to play ball. Till then guess it will be a reminder of how the apocalypse interrupted the best game of the year. Still she remembers her friends and how none of them survived.

As she remanic about the past she hears the sound of the door knob jiggling behind her. She turned around and looked at the back door. He focuse looked at the knob as it slowly moved back and forth. Olivia eye's widen when she realized someone alive was trying to open the door. She questioned if she should help or not and simply decided to see who it is. Grabbing her shotgun she quickly walks over to the door and waits a second. She quickly opens the door and out fall with the howling winds two figures. A little kid in red and a very familiar looking person.

"Oh, god Ruby?" Olivia asked in shock to see Ruby completely soaked through and shaking heavily from the cold.

"OOO-Olivia?" Ruby asked why'll shivering. Olivia closed the door before she removes her hoodie revealing the decaying BPD bulletproof vest over her shirt. She quickly place the hoodie around her and was about to move her close to the fire but Ruby refuses to move.

"HHH-Help... Eli f-first." Ruby chatters as she shakingly points to Eli who was also soaked and unlike Ruby he wasn't just freezing but also bleeding... a lot.

"Oh that isn't good." Olivia remarks as she flips Eli's body to reveal he had been stabbed in the gut by a jagged knife. Only reason he hadn't bled out yet was from the cold but he could die from hypothermia if the wound isn't treated.

"Ok, help him over to the fire I'll see what I can do." Olivia instructs as she grabs ahold of his arm and begins to drag him over to the campsite with Ruby grabbing the other.

 **Hello everybody Wombag1786 here.**

 **Sorry for the long wait, my personal life came up and finals are due in a few weeks. Along with that November is gonna be a very Busy week for me, and I don't mean because of thanksgiving and finals. I plan on realeasing a fallout story at the end of the month and before that a Hardcore Henry and Deadrising One-shots before hand so like I said my hands are gonna be full. Still thanks to Gundam-Knight Chris for his Aaron OC and I do hope this will flesh out your character for both you and the readers.**

 **Thanks for reading and if I'm unable to say it happy holidays to those celebrating Thanksgiving.**

 **If you wish to add your OC please PM me with the instructions from the prologue. Please Fav and Fol the story.**

 **This is Wombag1786 Signing off.**


	13. Chapter 11

**Hello everybody, Wombag1786 here and I'm back and better then ever. So I didn't fail any finals And managed to survive thanksgiving without finding myself in that awkward family moment. Personally, I would rather take the brain eating zombie apocalypse over family drama, any day. So this chapter was meant to be released on Thursday but the last week of college, mind blocks, and a sight seeing trip to New York this chapter has been pretty slow. So with that out of the way I can finally get back to work writing about... oh... oh, oh shit. (Sigh) god I'm going to fucking hate myself for this. Unfortunately it's that time people. Some supporting cast are probably going to die, horribly might I add... and I'm not talking about background characters like the survivors or CF(V)Y or the OC's. So yeah, this should be 'fun'...**

 **... please enjoy the chapter, and Incase I'm too busy at home with family, Marry Christmas and a** **happy holidays.**

 **This is Wombag1786 Signing off.**

 **I don't own RWBY or State of Decay**

 **3rd POV**

In the outskirts of town the peace and quiet can make one forget the horrors of the apocalypse. The white blanket of snow covering the decaying bodies. The cold howling winds covering the contestant moans of the undead, the freezing temperatures causing you nasal passages to close preventing the putrid smell of rotting carcasses that hide beneath the snow.

Peaceful simple peaceful. Thought as relaxing as a winter break from the never ending hoards of the undead sound, it means lack of easy access food. To which brings us to a small group of hunters out and about looking for food. Eli trudged through the snow with his brothers Double barrel in hand. He didn't had his iconic fire axe on him but rather a small machete with red duct tape around the handle. Next to follow was Sam who had a hunting rifle that has a telescope duct tape to the top while attached to his back by a makeshift belt made from car seatbelts. He was currently flipping his switchblade as he trudges through the snow. After him was Ruby who was occasionally look through her scope of a custom Hunting rifle that had her rose symbol sketched and chipped into the body of it. Surprisingly Yang and Blake followed right behind armed with their pistols.

As they trudged through the snow looking for food to bring home Eli caught something in the corner of his eye. He then made his way to the side before bending over some tracks left in the snow.

"Well looks like we have ourselves some tracks." Eli said as he looks down at a pair of paw marks. "What you recommend these be?"

Both Sam and Ruby walked over looking closely at the tracks in the snow. As they looked down at the tracks Yang and Blake stood guard.

"So, what do you think. About being out here. Instead back at home next to a nice warm fire." Yang asked sounding pretentious.

"I much rather be somewhere in warm then back home... like Banoi. Heard that it has a lot of fish out their." Blake remarks why'll wrapping herself in the quilt Alice.

"Yea guess a tropical island full of half naked zombies sound much better then freezing our butts off out here." Yang remarks sarcastically.

"Yea..." Blake remarks as she pictured what that would be like, before shaking her head of those thoughts.

The two remains quiet as they watched the clouds start to get darker by the moment. They were running low on food and wood for the past few days, so why'll Fang and Weiss went out looking for a generator so they can have some heat with the addition of lights. Eli took Ruby and Sam hunting. Why Yang and Blake are here was a mystery for Eli. But he just presumed that they want to get out of the tower after Blake discovered Fangs... drawings of cat girls.

"(Whistle sound) Hey, how you girls feel about eating canine tonight?" Eli said after getting their attention. Both Yang and Blake gave similar responses of discuses about eating a dog. But after their stomach gave a loud growl it let Eli know what they would do once they catches what every they were tracking.

The five slowly trudged through the snow making sure they don't step on the trail as they followed the trail they soon found another set of canine footprints that are much bigger. They soon came across more paw prints indicating that this lone wolf was part of a pack. This promote some excitement that the idea of a few wolfs will last them, if they weren't torn apart by them that is.

As they walked along the trail, Yang's mind starts to wander in an attempt to entertain herself. She then looked over to Blake who was shivering from the temperature, this prompted an idea in her mind.

"Hey Blake, Screw, Marry, Kill?" Yang states catching her partner off guard.

"Wait what?" Blake asked completely confused by her partners question.

"It's a game Lily taught me. I give you three names and you list them in the order of who you Screw, Marry, and Kill. Screw, Marry, Kill." Yang explains as she catches up to Blake.

"Oh... um I rather not play that game." Blake said trying to focus on the surroundings.

"Ok, how about a million Len, but." Yang suggest.

"Yang I'm seriously not in the mood for games." Blake protest in annoyance.

"Ah come on, you totally want to." Yang insist in a cutesy tone.

Blake simply sighs before caving in to Yang's request. "(Sigh) Fine, which three people are we talking about?"

"Heh, Yea girl." Yang said in celebration before clearing her throat in seriousness. "Alright out of which three would you Screw, Marry, Kill. Lily, Jaune, Sam?"

Blake rolled her eyes at the choice Yang left out for her. She thought about it for a moment before answering. I'd screw Sam, Marry Lily, and kill Jaune."

"Ha sorry vomit boy, guess he won't be using that fine ass." Yang said jokingly as Blake simply rolls her eyes again but with a small smirk on her face starts to form.

"Alright my turn." Blake said as she thought about her choice. She then thought of the three and with a small smirk gave her three. "Weiss, Sun, Alice."

"Oh, coming in with the girls, hmm. I guess I'll Marry Weiss for the money, even if she doesn't bring much to the table in bed. I'd screw Sun cause who wouldn't. And if I choose Alice I'd probably suffocate under her boobs. Actually maybe in vice versa. Oh, can I screw Alice if I promise to suffocate her in the end?" Yang said jokingly causing Blake to give a small chuckle.

"Alright, my turn again. Hmm... ooo. Ruby, Yang or Fang." Yang said causing Blake to blush and turn to Yang with an angry scowl.

"Hey don't hate the player, hate the game." Yang remarks to Blake scowl. Blake refused to answer that question and simply looked forward. "Ah, did I stump the kitty? Heh guess that make me the winn..."

"I'd marry Ruby, Screw Fang, and kill Yang." Blake mutters interrupting Yang's victory monolog.

"Wait, what?" Yang asked. "Aw why me, I can show you a real good time."

"Simply I cant kill Ruby due to her cuteness, I'd screw Fang because I'm not into girls, and you because blondes are not my type." Blake answers causing Yang to gasp in sarcasm. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I catch your tongue."

Blake then walks ahead with a smirk on her face leaving Yang awestruck. She shook her head and gave a small chuckle. "Heh, clever kitty. Oh it's now on."

Yang quicken her pace to catch up with Blake. The two just finally catches up with the rest who were now overlooking a small hill. The two walked to the side to see what were they staring at. Their eyes went wide upon the sight of multiple bodies lay in the ditch.

Some of the bodies remained still, the rest were still chowing down on the ones that remained still. As they munched down on their first meal they turned around to see the hunting party looking down upon them and they decided to head for their next meal. Something was off about these zombies, for one they all had similar model jackets with ranging colors of red white and blue, and a medical mask over their faces. Another was the fact that some appeared to have their necks slit or small gunshot holes in their body.

"(Sigh) And I was hoping for some wolves." Eli mutters before pulling out the machete and sliding down towards the zombies. "But I guess we have to see if any are carrying trail mix."

Ruby and Sam followed soon after with their melee weapons raised. Blake and Yang simply shrugged and pulled out their PP 22 and Fiffty seven but was stopped by Sam.

"Unless you two grabbed a silencer for them. Don't, best to keep this quiet as possible." Sam said as he flicks open his six inch switchblade.

"Eh, suits me fine. Guess ol Kitty cat going to get her claws out." Yang jokes as she holsters her gun and placed on a pair of brass knuckles that Olivia gave to her before sliding down the hill.

"Please stop it Yang." Blake complains as she to holsters her weapon and does a flip, landing on her feet and slides down to the surface before pulling out a Kukri with black duck tape on the hilt.

The five went to work on the recent resurrected zombies with ease. The first zombie was tackled to the ground with ease by Sam's weight before being punctured through the eyeball with the six inch blade.

The other two struggled to get close to an advancing ElI and Ruby. Thanks to this It just made it easy for the two to lodge a machete and Hatchet blade deep enough to be in between the eyes.

The last two were easily taken down by Blake and Yang. Yang simply kicked the back of the leg of one before quite literally knocking it's block off with a single punch. Blake however was more elegant and ducked under the zombies futile attempt to grab her. She then severed its head from its shoulders before flinging off the blood from her blade.

"Aww, and here I was hoping for a challenge." Yang said sarcastically as she flicks the blood from her hand.

"Eh, if we run into a coked up Juggernaut. Well you'll be the first one I'll call." Sam remarks why'll using the zombie sleave to wipe the blood from his blade.

"Aw thanks Sammy, who would have thought underneath that fat is a small jollier fat guy." Yang remarks sarcastically yet playfully to which Sam replies with a friendly bird flip.

"So, how did these guy's die in the end?" Blake asked looking at the bodies spewed across the ground. The group simply gave a shrug, except for Eli who was looking down at his foot.

He then stepped aside before brushing aside the snow. After a few brushes he uncovered a few 9MM casings in the snow. He held to his nose to smell that they have been fired not to long ago.

"Hey, Sam what ya recon. Few 9MM casings that's spread about like they been fired from a smg. But I don't see any of these guys having any weapon that fires these rounds." ElI asked as he hands the 9MM casings to Ruby. Sam took a quick look at the bodies spew about. The blood trail in the snow gave him an idea that this was not a wild animal attack or a zombie. Another thing to note was that most of these men had on medical mask over their faces. He noticed one body was missing a head and still had his gun in hand.

"Well they seem to all have their weapons on hand, so this clearly wasn't a robbery." Sam remarks as he picks up a blood stained Glock from the body.

"Also the only weapons that shoot these rounds are only pistols. So that doesn't explain the smg." Ruby remarks as she picks up another Glock seeing that not a single shot was fired.

"Um, can you guys pretend we aren't in some elaborate comic book crime scene and tell us what happened here?" Yang complains having no idea what's going on.

"Well it seems we are looking at an ambush set with in an ambush." Sam remarks as he inspects the Glock before shoving it into his hoodie pocket.

"So these people are like those bandits that attacked us a few months back?" Blake asked, grimacing at the memory of Velvets demise.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure these guys are different. Cause who would carry this many tranquilizers and bottles of chloroform." Eli said as he held up a dart gun and a bottle of chloroform.

"So these guys were what, trying to kidnap someone?" Yang asked as she looked around.

"Guess who ever they were looking for had a friend!" Ruby calls out as she waved the group over. All four of them walked over to Ruby to see her kneeling over two foot prints heading south with multiple canine footprints and human prints to the side.

"Good on you Ruby." Eli said as he stands up before pulling out his double barrel. He checked to see if the safety was on before flipping it off. "You three head back to base. Me and Sam will continue our hunt before returning back."

"What! But what about the people running away from these guys?!?" Ruby asked in shock.

"Well they are on their own. Sorry kid but we have no idea what's going on." Eli states as he houlsters the double barrel.

"Ok then why are you sending us back? I'm sure you prove we can handle any zombie." Yang asked as she crossed her arms.

"Well yes, but what if we run into these humans and they are hostile? Eli told me about the raid and what happened to your friend." Sam remarks as he removes the safety from his own rifle. "I think it's best for you to head back now. Besides Lily did warn us about the upcoming storm."

The girls gave Sam a dirty stare for bringing up the first encounter with bandits. It was still fresh in their minds, especially Velvets face when she died. The stare left Sam feeling a mixture of guilt and nervousness for reminding them of their friends horrific end. After a few moments Ruby was the first to stop before looking down the trail that led south, then back at the trail they made. She looked down at her hands feeling the tips of her cold hand. In her mind the fingers flashed from reality to fiction with her hand appearing to be covered in Velvets blood. She close her eyes to see Velvets horrific face choking blood causing her to open her eyes with resolve of what to do next.

"Fine, guess that leaves me to do this with our without your help." Ruby said toneless before walking past the two and grabbing ahold of the shotgun. It was a Winchester hunting shotgun with the barrel that was shortened at the top crudely. She quickly tossed it to Yang who caught it with ease, before removing her hunting rifle from her back. She then followed the trail with Blake and Yang, leaving Eli and Sam behind. Eli try's to reach out and stop Ruby, but a single glare from her told him that nothing was going to stop her. So he simply let them walk a bit.

"Ugh, god damn kids." Eli groans before dropping the dart gun and walking after them.

"Seriously Eli? Wouldn't it be easier just to tranquilize them instead of agreeing to this suicidal rescue mission?" Sam complains.

"Heh, Yea I'm sure we need something for elephants to even get them to fall asleep. Besides, my momma once taught me their are two way to argue with a woman. And neither of them work." Eli remarks as he followed the girls with Sam reluctantly following behind.

The two followed behind with Ruby taking the lead. After a half an hour of hiking the clouds start to get dark and the wind starts to pick up, as they came across a frozen River with a few cars sticking out from the ice. Up river was a bridge, probably fell down river at one point and got stuck on a mud bank. Down river was a bridge that they can see. It too had some cras that had fallen off of but for the most part seems to be in the same predicament as the other cars. The trail leads across and the ice for the most part seemed to be in good condition. They soon start to cross the river making it halfway when something flash at Eli who halted to see what's reflecting the small sun rays into his eye. Meanwhile Ruby had just made it to one of the cars. Their were some bodies laying about with some being bloodhounds and the rest humans. A closer inspection told that these guys died from slashes and cuts, made by something sharp and long.

As she inspected the blade Eli had a hard time trying to see what was the light before taking a step to the left to feel some water slushing up and hitting his boot. He looked down to see a small hole in the ice. He knelt down to see that the hole was the size of a marker but the edges were smooth. Almost as if it was made by a... bullet.

"Oh, shit." Eli murmurs to himself before realizing the flair was a sniper. "Oh, Shit! Guy get to cover!"

Eli shouts as he race to cover why'll everyone else looked towards Eli. They didn't understand what he was saying till the flash of light hits Sam and realized that Ruby was now in the opening.

"Sniper! Get Down!" Sam shouts as he grabs Ruby and pulls her to cover as a loud gunshot can be heard and a hole in the ice was made where Ruby's head would have been.

A series of shots were made as bullets wiz above them. After five shots the gunfire stopped for a few seconds before continuing.

"Oh, Oum we walked into a trap didn't we." Ruby whimpers at the idea that she almost got shot.

"Yea we did, still at least you tried to do the right thing. That's something most people wouldn't do even before the apocalypse." Sam said as he pulls out a small mirror and duct tape. He then grabbed ahold of the windshield wipers and yanked it off after a few tries.

"Hey, Sam. What do see?!?" Yang asked as a bullet wizzes passed her head when she tries to take a peak.

Using the mirror Sam saw where the shots were coming from. Down the river was a bridge that had some cars beneath it. On top a few flashes followed by gun shots can be heard. What caught his interest was a small army of people running towards them.

"Sniper is on top of the bridge. Seems he's keeping us down to cover his bodies!" Sam remarks as another bullet pings off the top of the car.

"Ok, then what are they armed with?!?" Blake asked as she pulls out her PP22 and the Glock she found. Before Sam could answer a makeshift arrow made from an aluminum stick and a syringe tip, went straight through the mirror destroying it completely.

"Eh, bows and arrows but otherwise just melee weapons. Guess we just need to handle the sniper." Sam remarks as another arrow pierced the car nearly hitting Sam in the head.

"Alright then, Ruby provide covering fire, Sam will take the shot at the sniper. Once down we need to lay down some suppressing fire on these assho... **BANG BANG** " Before Eli could even finish explaining the plan Ruby had already taken the shot hitting the sniper once through the heart before hitting him right through the eye that was using the scope.

"Or she could just go ahead and shoot. Works for me." Sam remarks sarcastically.

"Alright then, guess we are skipping to the cowboys and Indians crap sooner then expected." Eli said sarcastically as he pulls out a pipe-bomb.

"Whoa, where the hell did you get that?" Yang asked in complete surprise.

"I always keep a few on me after the incident with the Molotov." Eli Answers before lifting the fuse. He then throws the makeshift bomb as far as he can toss it. Landing on the ice before going off. The explosion didn't killed that many but definitely disoriented and severely injured the oncoming hoard of people racing towards them. It also unknowingly cracked the ice.

Eli, Blake and Yang quickly moved out of cover and open fire on the down bandits. Eli and Blake has an easier time shooting at the bandits but Yang had a few pangs of conscious when shooting at them. After shooting at them the returned to cover Ruby and Sam started to pick them off with ease as they scattered. As they took potshots killing the charging enemy with ease, till one of the makeshift arrows hits Sam in the shoulder from behind.

"Augh, their flanking is from the rear!" Sam Remarks as he removes the needle from his arm.

Eli noticed the incoming barrage of arrows and quickly slid to cover. They were to far out for a shotgun so he quickly pulls out his D-1911 and shot a few rounds hitting two and killing one.

As they shot at the two groups racing towards them the sound of hounds can be heard as another group of bandits raced in from the side with dogs of different sizes race towards them. Blake turns around to see the massive dog racing towards them and shifts her fire towards them. Most of the dogs where a mixture between pit bull and German shepherds, and some that are actual Wolfs. With the consistent attack from arrows why'll also trying to prevent the other group from getting to close, it was actually impressive how many dogs Blake managed to kill. But a few managed to race into the group and tackled Blake to the ground. Of course she could have used her semblances to dodged the attack but the girls agreed to use it in secrecy or if its a real emergency.

As she struggles to get the attack dog off her Ruby quickly interferes with the dog by shooting it with the powerful .308 round right through the dogs head.

"Blake you alright?" Ruby asked as she quickly helped her friend up.

"Ugh, Yea I'm alright. Now do you see why I hate dogs." Blake remarks sarcastically as she pulls a clip from her back pocket.

Ruby gave a small nod before returning fire on some of the bandits attacking them. The bandits although few in number thanks to the suppressive fire of all five left most of them bleeding on the cold ice that was slowly cracking. Unfortunately the five didn't kill all of them and a few got with in swinging distance. These bandits were much easier to identify up close. Similar to the men in the woods these guys had similar red Winter jackets with hoods covering their heads. Only difference is that these men had medical mask over their faces along with bandages covering up their upper face. Also strangely enough they seemed to be quiet, even after being shot, stab, and blown up. None of them made a sound. The group didn't had time to think what's up with these guys when the bandits came at them, brandishing what looked like medical equipment repurposed for combat.

The first one tackle Eli from behind and try to scalp him with a makeshift tomahawk made from a crutch and bone saw. Thankfully Eli head butted him with the back of his head before pulling out his 1911 and putting a round through his head. Sam was nearly shanked when one of the bandits tried to shank him with a scalpel. He of coarse counter this and slit the mans throat with his own scalpel.

Ruby, Blake, and Yang on the other hand got the dogs. Although this caused a bang of conscious for Yang and Ruby when ever they heard the creatures whimper as they died. But for Blake it wasn't the idea of killing dogs that caused her to hesitate, rather it was the dogs themselves that frightened her.

"Ugh, get off me!" Sam remarks are he struggles to get one silent bandits off him. He eventually managed to break free before delivering a hard right hook to the mans face causing his red hood and mask to fly off. Revealing horrifying truth of these silent attackers. The man was bald, with lots of scars showing massive surgery applied to his head, and his mouth was sewn shut leaving him unable to speak. And they eyes, they moved around sporadically like they were on some powerful drugs.

"Um, guys are you seeing this?" Sam asked with confusion and horror in his tone as he shot the man before he could get back up.

The rest quickly glanced over to see the disfigured man that they had fought. The look alone was revolting but what terrified them more was the fact that when they unmasked some of the other figures, they all were bald men with their mouths sewn shut.

"Christ almighty, the hell happen to them?" Eli questions as he shoots and kill one as it charges after him.

"Oh Oum, are they... Lobotomized?" Blake asked in horror as she grapples with one before pushing the attacker away.

"This is too freaky?" Yang murmers as she gave a quick jab to one attacker with her brass knuckles.

The five didn't had time to think as the hoard of lobotomized bandits kept on attacking, even after sustaining injuries they kept on coming. It was like they were the dead yet still alive. A living death. More and more quickly swarmed the five as they got tired. Eli and Sam got a few slashes and the occasional shank but because of how small the blades were they felt more like paper cuts. Over time the girls Aura start to cave in and they received cuts all along their arms and faces. As their strength starts to dwindle, soon someone will make a mistake and it would be over for them.

Sam who started to loose his edge and accidentally missed his chance and was grabbed by a few of these lobotomized bandits. He was tossed to the ground hitting the front of his head against one of the car. Right exactly where the 22 lodged itself, but even harder.

"Sam!!!" The group called out as they tried to fight off the lobotomized bandits with more force, but was getting no where since they couldn't use their guns this close.

Back with Sam his vision starts to get impaired and blur from the blunt trauma to the head caused heavy bleeding to effect his eyesight. He slowly turns around to see the three Lobotomized bandits standing above him with scalpels and scissor blades in hand. His vision then starts to get fuzzy and staticky like a broken tv, as the lobotomized bandits flashed in and out as Zombified versions of his parents. They held their blades up ready to stab him repeatedly.

"Mom, dad?" Sam murmured confused and disoriented from the trauma. That was the last thing he said as the Lobotomized bandits lowered their weapons for the kill... that was denied.

" _Heiwadearu!"_ an old and gruff voice shouts out as a katana blade quickly and effortlessly dismembered the three lobotomized arms.

The man was clearly passed his prime and spoke in Japanese. But to Sam he couldn't help but see the man flash to a young caucasian with black curly hair. As the stranger quickly slash at the bandits with his katana the image of him seems to switch every time he blinks till he started to loose his consciousness. Before collapsing to the severe head trauma he called out to his "Bro?".

"Don't, bother with body. Aim like _deddo_!!!" The old man shouts in a broke Japanese accent as he decapitates Another lobotomized bandit.

"Um, what in Sam hell is going on?" Eli shouts as he struggles with one who was getting to personal with a scalpel till 'he' went limp when a Sig was pressed again its head before going off.

"He mean they don't feel pain, so treat them like a zombie!" An older girl who was wearing a bomber jacket with a hood over her face said in a heavy Australian accent why'll helping Eli up with one hand and shooting the bandits with her Sig.

With the help of the other two they managed to push some their way out from some of the Lobotomized bandits when a few more in blue coats came running over with regular guns in hand.

"You can't run forever Juliet! Give us what you owe and we will make it a clean death for your friends!" One of the bandits shout out only for a bullet to hit him in between the eye.

"Yea, you can have it, over my cold dead body!" She shouts out as she fires another round at the bandits in blue.

As the fire fight between the group and the bandits who were using those in red as meat shields the ice below everyone starts to give out from the damage and weight. The last crack came when Eli got out another pipe bomb but was unable to shoot when one bandit in blew raced behind him and stabbed him with a rusty kitchen knife in the lower abdomen. As he screams in agony he drops the bomb that went off. If it wasn't for bandit who refused to let go of Eli he would have been hit by the full force of the blast and shrapnel.

"Oh, Oum Eli!" Ruby shouts as she raced over to help him when the girl grabs her arm to stop her.

"Don't be an idiot, he done for!" The girl said as she struggles to hold her as the ice around the bandits cracked causing some to fall in. Ruby struggles to get out of the girls grip as the crack spreads to Eli. Ruby pounders what to do when the ice under Eli finally cracks causing him to fall in.

"NNNNOOOO!!!" Ruby calls out before instantly turning to a blues of Rose peddles and diving into the water after Eli. This left the girl completely dumbfounded by what she saw. Before even asking what's going on the other two girls called out to her and raced over to the open water pool before the ice below them broke causing everyone to fall in.

The water remains still, peaceful as if no one interfiered with it. Soon some bubbling cans to the surface with Eli's trucker hat. It soon was carried down river with the bubbles ceasing.

 **Back at Red Falcon HQ (hours later)**

It's been a few days now. Sasquatch's team is expected to be back now since their extraction mission in Oklahoma has finished with only a few casualties of team Red and Blue. Even though some of the soldiers had died, one who unfortunately passed away gave birth to a young girl. When word spreads of the extra passenger being a new born baby girl it brought up the morale for everyone at base.

So with everyone getting ready for the returning teams Jaune, Nora, and Jacob were walking through the halls making their way to the gym where Ren and Aaron were currently. As they walked the three talked about the kid.

"Dude, naming a child after your friends pancakes is not a good name. I mean come on. Imagine what it be like to talk to Butter cakes the second." Jacob comments as he walks next to Jaune.

"And Mrs. Badass of badassary is a better name? Please, she isn't a biker. Besides Pancakes is the best food on the planet. Who wouldn't want to be named after it?" Nora remarks from the other side of Jaune.

"Because it's food. We live in a world of flesh munching deadites. I think it be insulting to name a child after food during this day and age. Besides she's the child of one of the most badass soldiers! I think naming the baby badass is more fitting and in honor of her as well!" Jacob responds.

"Um, since when did you guys get to name the baby?" Jaune asked after listening to the two rant on about the baby for the entire day.

"Since the baby hasn't been named yet, duh." Nora remarks.

"Yea man, she has been in this world for five days and she still hasn't had a name. Everyone around the base has been coming up with names for the little squirt." Jacob remarks.

"Really?" Jaune asked in disbelief.

"Yea, hay what do you think the baby's name is going to be?" Nora remarks with intrigue.

Jaune thought about it for a moment. He gave a shrug before replying. "Maybe after the place where her mother was born."

Both Jacob and Nora looked at each other before our bursting in laughter. "Phss, ha ha, oh Oum Jaune. Now that is a dumb idea."

"Heh heh heh, Yea man. Who would name a child after a town, or a state. Imagine that, Mrs. Carolina. Seriously that is the dumbest name ever." Jacob remarks.

"Well, everything in my pocket say's my choice for the name is what the baby name after." Jaune remarks in a huff of rage.

"Really then? I'll take that bet. Nora you in?" Jacob asked.

"Sure, what do you have in your pocket?" Nora asked as she pulls out of her pocket a few Fire crackers, a pink Zippo with a heart break in the center, and a small bottle of Alberta maple syrup. Jacob then pulls out a small book on speaking Spanish, a few sticks of gum, a single bent cigarette, a cheap yellow lighter, and a old unopened condom.

They then turn to Jaune who was regretting what he said as he pulls out a picture of his sisters, a keychain with an embarrassing teddy bear attached to it. And a Zippo lighter with a lightning bolt in the middle with a red tip.

"Wow, not much of a bet pool we have here. Still a deals a deal, winner takes all." Jacob remarks as he places the junk back into his pocket. Once in his pocket the lights instantly turns off leaving the three in the dark.

"(Sigh) and I just put away my lighter." Jacob remarks as he pulls out his lighter along with the rest giving a moderate amount of light to see around themselves.

"So what happened, power failure?" Nora askers as she looked around.

"No that's not possible. If the power were to fail then the back up generator would have gone back online." Jacob remarks. The three remained quiet trying to figure out what just happened when a faint scream followed by a loud howl can be heard emanating from down the hall.

"What was that?" Jaune asked as he held the lighter down the hallway leading to the faint howls.

"We should probably investigate." Nora remarks with Jaune nodding his head in agreement.

"Wait Wait Wait, hold on. The power turns off, we are left alone in the dark with little to no lights, and we hear faint howling noises, and you want to investigate? Have any of you seen a horror movie?" Jacob complains.

"Um no." Jaune Answers.

"Nah, who has time to watch horror movies." Nora remarks. "Besides you live in a world of flesh eating corpses. What's more scarier then that?" Nora remarks.

"... clowns." Jacob mutters.

"What?" Nora asked with a small smirk forming on her face.

"I really hate clowns." Jacob said with a shiver.

"Yea, I agree clowns are the worst but I highly doubt that their are clowns in the base." Jaune said. "Look, if their are killer clowns then I'll owe you. Fair enough."

Jacob remains quiet for a moment before answering. "... Fine let's just see what's on the other end of the hall."

The three walked down the hall trying hard not to stumble on something with the limited light they had. Eventually they came to a dead end where the screams seem to originate from. They would have walked away if it wasn't when Jacob accident burned his thumb and dropped his lighter. In the dark he noticed a faint red glow coming from the crack in the wall.

"Hay guys. You seeing this?" Jacob said as gave the sign to put out their lights. Once in complete darkness the lights coming from the sides revealed a faint red glow. The glow was dim enough by the wall but bright enough for anyone to realize that there is a hidden room behind the panel.

"Nora can you open this?" Jaune asked as he struggles to even get it to even budge.

"Is that even a question." Nora remarks with a smirk.

"I highly doubt that. This seems like the walls around here are made from concrete, and if this was hollow then I'm sure it's made of titanium. We can't just tear it down like it's a poster over a ho..." Before Jacob could even finish Nora had already spat in her hands, rubbed them together, and ripped the corner of the wall down with ease.

"I'm sorry you were saying something?" Nora replies with a small smirk to the dumbfounded Jacob.

"... I guess this is one of those Miltary Buget cuts being a good thing. That or you are secretly Superman." Jacob mutters as he shakes his head.

"Nah, Just all me." Nora remarks as she rips the bottom corner to the right revealing the secret room. Inside it seems that some emergency lights are on revealing a faint laboratory.

The three noticed that it was a standard laboratory, with chemicals on the counter, computer to the side, and all types of scientific gizmos all around them. What was strange was that in the center of the room what looks to be a huge glass tube that can fit a 8-foot man with ease. What was disturbing about it was that the side of the glass tube was cracked wide open.

"What in Monty's name was going on in here?" Jaune asked feeling uneased by the quit.

"I don't know, but if it's fucking clowns you two are on your own." Jacob remarks as he picks up a scalpel.

As they slowly moved into the room a faint munching sound can be heard. The three looked at one another before moving in closer. Jaune was the first to turn around the corner to see a Six and half foot tall creature with long skinny limbs bend over a body munching on something. It's skin was something dark but was impossible to make out thanks to the neon red tint of the room. Jaune realizes that this was that now was the time to back off since they were unarmed. As he takes his second step back he accidentally steps on a piece of glass. The creature quickly turns it head letting out a gruff howl. Jaune couldn't recognize the face but he rembered how the eyes gave of a bright red glow.

"Oh, shit. Blood Plague!" Jaune managed to shout before the creature jumps at him.

He didn't had time to dodge as the creature pounced him. The creature got off of Jaune before pulling him off the ground to meet its face. Jaune could see that despite having thin bones it was incredible strong. It's face was pulled back the bones to be revealed. It's veins seem to glow a faint neon red. As Jaune struggles to free himself from the vice grip Jacob quickly intervenes and jumps the creature planting the scalpel into its back. It howls in pain before dropping Jaune with a sudden this. It's attention turns to Jacob but before having a chance to exact some kind of revenge Nora steps in and toss some chemicals before tossing her lighter causing the creature to burst into flames.

It lets out a loud cry of pain, struggling to put itself out. As it try's to exhaust the flame Jacob grabs Jaune and pulls him back towards the door. The creature itself ran back before leaping up into the ventilation shaft, disappearing from the room. All why'll it howls echoes down the vent.

"Well, that's not good." Nora remarks.

"What, was that?" Jaune remarks in shock as Nora and Jacob helps him up.

"Looks like a feral, but ferals are immune to it." Jacob remakes.

"Yea, guess they ain't anymore." Nora said bluntly.

"We need to find Phrrya, as soon as possible." Jaune says with fear dripping from his tone.

"Wait what about my brother Aaron, he's with Ren?" Jacob remarks.

"Um guys." Nora said trying to get their attention but fell on deaths ear.

"Well Phrrya has the gun, beside Aaron is with Ren, out of all of us he's safer then we are." Jaune explains.

"Guys!" Nora try's in vein again.

"Bull, fucking shit Dude. Way I see it, we have a better chance if we have more people." Jacob argues.

Before Jaune could argue back Nora Shouts at the top of her lungs. "GUYS!!!!"

"What!?!" Both Jaune and Jacob shout looking at Nora.

"If that think killed everyone in here, then where are the bodies?" Nora asked. The two looked at each other before looking back at Nora. In the background, a dozen figures slowly pull themselves up. All had glowing red eyes and making moaning sounds of anguish.

"Oh, shit." Was what both Jaune and Jacob said before grabbing Nora and hightailing out of their as one blood Plague zombie howls causing the rest to chase after them. The three quickly raced down the hall as they were chased by the hoards of blood Plague zombies. As they ran the scene goes black before lighting up for a moment as if one was underwater.

 **Play "Way down we go" By Kaleo for a better effect.**

 _ **Father tell me, we get what we deserve, Oh we get what we deserve**_

Eli struggles to swim with the injuries he sustained. As he fruitlessly tries to swim and remove the knife his breath gave out and he passes out from his injuries, before slowly sinking into the murky cold water below.

 _ **And way down we go, Way down we go'Say way down we go, Way down we go**_

As he slowly sinks Ruby quickly swam next to him and grabs ahold of his jean jacket and removes it before grabbing ahold of his 1911 and aimed it up at the ice. She fired a few rounds the flash from the gun shows Skelton like hand's with some traces of flesh clinging to the limbs reaching out. With every flash the hands get closer.

 _ **You let your feet run wild, Time has come as we all oh, go down, Yeah but for the fall oh, my'Do you dare to look him right in the eyes?**_

Back on the surface on the Eastern part of the river some of the bandits pull themselves from the water trying to dry themselves out while a few lobotomized ones carry out an unconscious Yang and Blake.

 _ **'Cause they will run you down, down til the dark, Yes and they will run you down, down til you fall, And they will run you down, down til you go, Yeah so you can't crawl no more**_

The small group of the bandits argued with one another on what to do when one calls out to them. They looked over to a bandit who was holding Blakes Bennie revealing to the dumbfounds others her Faunas ears.

 _ **And way down we go, Way down we go, Say way down we go'Cause they will run you down, down til you fall, Way down we go**_

On the other side of the shore, the Asian man carried the unconscious Sam with ease. To him he was no different then the pregnant girl he has been traveling with. The woman herself removes her jacket revealing herself to look like Velvet, and was pudgy in the gut, and not because she was fat. As the three head west towards the tower Sam starts to go in and out of consciousness. Seeing that the man would flicker between the elderly man, and a familiar figure that also carries a katana.

 _ **Oh bab-bab-yeah, Wow baby, Baby, Bab, down we go, Yeah**_

The scene then changes to down river as the scene remains quiet the ice breaks open after a few gun shots and one final massive blast. Ruby then drags herself out with an unconscious injured Eli. She quickly tossed aside his weapons before checking to see if he was still breathing. After a few moments Eli coughed up water revealing he was still alive.

"Don't worry Eli, I'll get you to safety." Ruby said as she removes the blade from his gullet and holster his weapons. She pulls off her hoodie and wrapped it around the wound as a turquoise. Once down she places his arm over her shoulder before dragging him through the snow as the Blizzard blocks the view of the two under a thick fog.

"I got you Eli, please... don't die on me." Ruby voice echoes as the fog covers her form as they walked through the blizzard.

 _ **And way down we go, Way down we go, Say way down we go, Way down we go**_


End file.
